Mi Ángel Guardián
by Shaina de Aries
Summary: Un día, una niña aparece en el Santuario con ofrendas para la diosa. Ese día cambiará la vida del santo de Escorpio radicalmente. Post-Hades
1. ¿Acaso es el Destino?

**Aquí estoy de vuelta :3 Bueno, tenía ganas de darle un discípulo a Milo, desde hace mucho xD Siempre me ha parecido que sería un gran maestro :3 **

**Como notarán, usé la estética del manga, por lo que la mayoría son rubios :3**

**Mi Ángel Guardián**

**Capítulo 1: ¿Acaso es el Destino?**

Solía estar sola siempre. Los del pueblo nunca me prestaron atención. Sólo era una huérfana como tantos otros. Hasta el día en que lo conocí a él. A mi ángel guardián, mi maestro, mi protector.

Siempre me había intrigado el Santuario. Áquel lugar encerraba un aura mítica que me parecía sublime. Los llamados santos que servían a una diosa encarnada, a la diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra, Palas Athena. Pero los que más me intrigaban, eran los llamados santos de oro, cuyas armaduras brillaban tanto como el sol y representaban las doce constelaciones zodiacales. Anhelaba poder conocer a alguno algún día. ¿Se cumpliría mi anhelo?

Sí, se cumplió. De un modo que jamás conseguiré olvidar.

Aquel día, la anciana Circe me dijo que la acompañara al Santuario. Quería llevar unas ofrendas para la diosa, y necesitaba a alguien que la ayudara a llevarlas. Acepté sin pensarlo. ¡Talvez fuera hora de que mi sueño se cumpliera!

Las ofrendas consistían en un hermoso peplo bordado y un pequeño árbol de olivo. Claro, la anciana no podía llevar el arbolito, por eso necesitaba que yo la ayudara.

-¿Sabes?, te has convertido en una jovencita muy encantadora,-empezó a decirme la anciana.

"Oh, por favor no", pensé

-A tu edad yo ya estaba prometida y me casé dos años después. ¿No crees que va siendo hora de que te cases, o por lo menos vayas mostrando interés en aprender lo necesario para ser una buena esposa?

-Con todo respeto, señora, las cosas ya no son como cuando usted era joven. Además, ¿quién le daría a su hijo una esposa sin educación alguna como yo?

-Oh, eres una niña preciosa. A los hombres les basta con eso.

Me enfurecí. Uff, qué manía con eso de que la belleza bastaba. Supongo que eso explicaba que algunas mujeres del pueblo fueran unas auténticas cabezas huecas. Torcí la boca y me negué a seguir hablando del tema.

La anciana interpretó bien mi silencio y me atacó con mi punto flaco: el Santuario y los santos de oro.

-¿Supongo que quieres ser como esas jovencitas del Santuario que reniegan de su rol en la sociedad y su femineidad?

-¡Al menos ellas tienen un propósito en la vida y son inteligentes!, respondí enfadada,-no como las mujeres normales.

-¿Ah sí? ¿O es que acaso quieres traerte a uno de esos jovenzuelos a casa?

-¡Claro que no! Es sólo que no me interesa casarme, al menos no por ahora, ¿porqué no pueden entenderlo?

-Eres una chica extraña.

-No me diga, dije con sarcasmo.

-Talvez el que no tuvieras padres ha influido en esa idea loca de no casarte, siguió diciendo la mujer.

"Uy, qué mujer más necia", pensé. Pero no le dije lo que tenía en la cabeza por miedo a que me mandara de vuelta al pueblo.

Cuando llegamos al Santuario, la anciana dijo nuestro propósito y los guardias nos dejaron pasar. En los alrededores se veía gente entrenando, algunos muy jóvenes, probablemente más que yo.

Cuando llegamos a la cordillera donde estaban enclavados los doce templos, mi emoción creció.¡Talvez viera a algún santo! Aunque no fuera a uno dorado.

La anciana refunfuñó.

-Hacer subir todas esas escaleras no es manera de tratar a una anciana

-Es la regla. Si no quiere acogerse a ella, lárguese y yo le entregaré sus ofrendas a la señorita Athena.

Cuando nos volvimos, había frente a nosotros una mujer enmascarada, ¡una santa!

-¿Quién eres tú?, inquiri sin pensarlo,- es decir, me corregí,-...no quisiera parecer indiscreta.

La anciana me zurró.

-Disculpéla, no sabe ser educada.

Enrojecí de rabia. ¿QUÉ? Ahora esa mujer pensaría que era una cualquiera.

-No, está bien. Yo soy Shaina, santa plateada de Ofiuco, explicó ella.-¿Y bien? ¿Subirán o no?

-Yo no, declaró esa vieja bruja-Vámonos, niña.

-¡NO!, grité,- yo sí subo, me corregí.

-Está bien. Deme, dijo, alargando la mano, para recibir el peplo. La vieja se lo tendió y se largó.

"Uff, menos mal", pensé.

-Vámonos, muchacha, me dijo Shaina,- no estás aquí de paseo, ¿cierto?

Enrojecí, mientras asentía torpemente con la cabeza.

Empezamos a caminar hasta llegar al principio de las escaleras.

-¿Estás segura de querer subir?, el trayecto hasta arriba es bastante largo, me preguntó.

Asentí con decisión.

Apenas habíamos subido otro escalón cuando apareció otra santa.

-¡Ah, aquí estás, Shaina! Tus alumnas te buscan, le dijo a su compañera. Ésta se encogió de hombros.

-¡Qué remedio! Acompañála hasta arriba, tiene que ofrecerle esto a la señorita Athena. La otra asintió.

-¿Quién eres tú?, le pregunté.

-Yo soy Marin de Águila. ¿Has venido sola?

-No. Venía con la vieja Circe, pero no quiso subir las escaleras, así que debo hacerlo sola, expliqué.

-Vaya, eres una jovencita tenaz. Me recuerdas a mí cuando era joven.

A la entrada del primer templo, había un niño sentado en las escaleras.

-¡Kiki! ¿Dónde está Mu? ¿No deberías estar entrenando?, lo regañó la señorita Marin.

-Mi maestro está ahí dentro, dijo el chiquillo,-lo estoy esperando para ir a entrenar.

-De acuerdo. Vamos, me dijo.

Adentro, había un joven amarrándose las alpargatas.

-Buenos días, Marin. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?, le preguntó.

-Esta jovencita, que insiste en subir hasta arriba con estas ofrendas. ¿Puede pasar?

Me quedé de piedra. ¿Ése joven era uno de los santos de oro? Tenía que ser una broma.

-Desde luego, asintió el joven y me sonrió. Tenía unas curiosas marcas donde debían ir las cejas y grandes ojos verdes.

-Gracias Mu, sonrió ella. Es decir, creo que lo hizo, por el tono, porque no le podía ver la cara.

-Sólo por seguridad, ¿en qué consisten esas ofrendas?, preguntó él, volviéndose de repente. Su largo cabello rubio me azotó la cara.-Ay, lo siento, se disculpó.-Debería amarrarmélo, siempre es lo mismo.

-Es un brote de árbol de olivo y un peplo de raso bordado, le explicó Marin a Mu.

Éste asintió.

-Muy apropiadas para la señorita Athena* Son sus atributos desde la era mitológica. Bien, pueden pasar, dijo haciéndose a un lado.

El siguiente templo, de Tauro, estaba vacío, así que pudimos pasar rápido y sin tantas ceremonias. Cuando llegamos al tercer templo había un joven en las escaleras. Éste levantó la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa un tanto maléfica al vernos. Sentí temor.

-¿Adónde vas con esa lindura, Águila? No me digas que estás pensando en un trío con el gato, comentó.

-¡KANON! ¿Quieres callarte?, le echó una reprimenda.

"¿Qué carajos quiso decir con eso?", me pregunté desconcertada.

Él empezó a reírse con ganas.

-Era broma, era broma. Por cierto, mi hermano no está. Hablando en serio, ¿dónde vas con ella?, preguntó mientras me examinaba de pies a cabeza. Él también era rubio y de ojos verdes, como Mu.

-Arriba a dejar esto, dijo ella, mientras me señalaba, indicando el árbol en mis brazos.

-Oh, un olivo. Hasta que a algún aldeano se le prendió la bombilla. Son unos tontos.

-¡KANON!

-Ae, ae, deja de gritarme. Qué fastidio. Ustedes las santas tienen un genio del demonio. Bueno, suban. Y rápido, antes de que vuelva mi hermano. Es capaz de retenerlas aquí hasta el final de los tiempos.

-¡KANON!, se escuchó por tercera vez, esta vez salido de una garganta masculina.

-Bueno hermano, yo no hice nada. Ellas van para arriba con ofrendas.

Se levantó tranquilamente y encaró al hombre que tenía detrás. Una armadura brilló. El tercer guardián. Géminis. Retrocedí, temerosa. Los rumores sobre este santo no eran buenos.

Él se dio cuenta y me miró. En su mirada había un dejo de melancolía y tristeza que me removió algo muy adentro. Un momento...este hombre se parecía mucho a Kanon. ¿Acaso eran gemelos?

-Está bien. Pueden pasar. Tú, le dijo a Kanon.-Si te escucho decir algo así delante un niño otra vez, te arrancaré la piel a tiras.

Me estremecí.

-Saga, cállate. ¿No ves que la asustas?, le dijo su hermano, refiriéndose a mí.

El santo dorado se volvió hacia mí. Me escondí detrás de Marin.

-Lo siento. Por favor, perdona a este gamberro que es mi hermano. Suele hacer comentarios fuera de lugar. Lo siento sí te asusté con mi actitud. No era mi intención.

Marin empezó a subir las escaleras conmigo pegada a ella. Cuando pasé al lado de Saga, éste levantó una mano y me acarició la mejilla con ternura.

-No me esperaba esto, le admití a la santa que me acompañaba, mientras me tocaba la mejilla.

-Saga no es tan malo como parece, la gente del pueblo no es justa con él, me instruyó ella,-ladra más que muerde.

-Tampoco he oído cosas buenas del cuarto guardián.

-Sí, Death Mask es un caso especial. Pero no te preocupes, lo vi abajo hace poco. No creo que haya subido todavía.

Tragué saliva. Marin me apretó fuerte la mano.

-Tengo que advertirte que puedes asustarte por lo que vas a ver, me advirtió.

Entramos al templo del Cangrejo Gigante. Éste estaba rodeado por una atmósfera muy sombría y había...había...oh, por Hades...¿eran rostros en las paredes?

-Marin, dijo una voz,-pasa rápido, así la niña no se asustará tanto.

Pegué un respingo.

-¿Qu..quién dijo eso?, murmuré temblando.

-Aioria...¿qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en Leo.

-Estoy aburrido de estar encerrado. La tendrán fácil, de aquí a Escorpio no hay nadie y después de eso sólo Afrodita está en su templo. ¿Qué le llevan a nuestra joven diosa?

-Un olivo y un peplo, dije con voz temblorosa.

Aioria esbozó una gran sonrisa, más propia de un niño y me guiñó un ojo. Me revolvió el cabello.

-Ok. Tú tienes una importante misión que cumplir y este gato se debe ir a jugar con su estambre. ¡Miau!

Como resultado acabé muerta de la risa.

-¿Él es siempre tan gracioso?, le pregunté a Marin

-La mayoría de las veces. Pero sabe ser serio cuando la situación lo requiere.

-También él es rubio, dije, sorprendida.

-Sí, aquí la mayoría son rubios, suspiró ella.

Pasamos por las siguientes templos en silencio.

Conforme fuimos subiendo hacia Escorpio, mi corazón latía más y más fuerte. Por fin iba a conocer al santo que guardaba mi signo.

Cuando entramos al templo, todo estaba muy silencioso. El lugar parecía vació.

-Qué raro. Aioria dijo que Milo estaba aquí. A no ser.., murmuró Marin.

Empezaron a oírse pasos al fondo del pasillo. Conforme se acercaban me pareció escuchar el susurro de una capa.

-Oh oh, susurró Marin,-no me digas que está molesto.

La volví a ver.

-¿Eso es malo?, pregunté

-¿Qué quieres, Marin?, se oyó una voz grave con un inconfundible tono de enojo. Conforme los pasos se acercaban, pude ver bien al dueño de esa voz. Era alto, como los otros y, como Kanon, Saga y Aioria, tenía un fuerte acento griego. Su cabello le caía a ambos lados del rostro y le cubría totalmente la espalda. Mira qué bien, otro rubio. Levanté la mirada para verlo a los ojos y me topé con un par de pupilas aguamarina que me miraban con dureza. Tenían una fuerza hipnótica fascinante. Cuando se dio cuenta que lo miraba, suavizó la mirada. La armadura era hermosa, magnífica, mucho más de lo que me esperaba de ella.

-Yo la llevaré con la señorita Athena, cortó el monólogo de Marin. Mi corazón dio un brinco.

-¡Pero Milo...! ¿O sea que subí hasta acá para nada?, protestó ella.

-Largo.

La santa se encogió de hombros.

-Está bien, te la dejo. No vayas a picarla con tu veneno. Se vé que estás molesto.

-Marin..., murmuró él.

-Sí, sí, ya entendí, se escuchó la voz de ella a lo lejos.

Cuando me quedé a solas con él me cogió en brazos y me sentó en un sillón. Me quitó las sandalias.

-Mira nada más, comentó, mirando mis pies enrojecidos,-Marin es una inconsciente. ¿Te duele?

-No señor. Pero sí estoy algo cansada.

-De acuerdo. Espera aquí.

Cuando volvió, llevaba un vaso de refresco y un bocadillo. Me los tendió.

-Toma, come. No falta mucho, pero es mejor que descanses antes de continuar o no aguantarás.

-No es necesario. No tengo hambre.

La mirada que me dirigió me dejó claro que sí no comía me lo haría tragar a la fuerza.

Le di un mordisco al bocadillo. Hum, estaba muy rico, pero no era griego. Consistía en una tortilla de huevo rellena de queso y jamón.

-Está muy rico. Pero no es griego. ¿Qué es?, le pregunté a Milo. Éste déjo de ver por la ventana y fijó su atención en mí.

-Es cierto, nunca debes haberlo probado. Es un platillo francés. Se llama omelette.

Un platillo francés...Recordé que uno de los dorados era galo. "Ése franchute estirado", solía decir la vieja Circe, "es un presumido, siempre anda por ahí con cara de sabelotodo y de que nada le importa"

-¿Ya terminaste?, me preguntó, viendo que me había comido la comida en dos bocados,-¿ves como sí tenías hambre?

-¿Ya podemos seguir?

-Sí. Por cierto, ¿qué te trae al Santuario?, inquirió mientras se ponía en camino hacia la puerta. Tuve que correr para alcanzarlo.

-La anciana Circe me pidió que la acompañara a dejar estas ofrendas pero no quiso subir las escaleras. ¿Alguien tenía que hacerlo, no?

Él me miró y pareció que esas orbes aguamarina me desnudaban hasta lo más hondo.

-No. Una persona normal no habría subido hasta aquí. En Géminis habrías tirado la toalla y le hubieras dicho a Marin que trajera las ofrendas ella. No, hay algo más por aquí.

-Bueno..., me atreví a decir,-siempre he sentido fascinación por éste lugar.

Me dirigió una enésima y enigmática mirada, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Talvez haya sido el Destino.

Después de esa misteriosa respuesta cogió el árbol y se encaminó hacia la salida del templo. Me quedé parada en el sitio. ¿El Destino? ¿Realmente mi destino era formar parte del Santuario?

-¿Vienes niña?, me llamó el santo dorado. Milo.

-¡Si! ¡Voy!, dije mientras echaba a correr detrás suyo.

**Sí, el futuro discípulo de Milo es una chica. ¿Sorprendidos? Jajaja, siempre he visto a Milo como maestro de una mujer. Como notarán, le di un poquito más de protagonismo a Marin (pobre, sólo la usan para novia del gato) y dejé a Shaina de lado. Eso de "franchute estirado" se me ocurrió sobre la marcha. Jajaja, es que muchas personas ven así a los franceses. Pobre Camuchis, él no tiene la culpa. A todo esto, ¿cómo se llamará nuestra niña misteriosa?**

***En la mitología, el olivo era el árbol consagrado a Athena. El peplo (es una especie de velo o vestido) es porque ella era la diosa de las artes manuales (tejido, bordado, etc) Se celebraba un festival anual llamado Panateneas donde se vestía una estatua de la diosa con un peplo tejido por un año por jóvenes de noble cuna. **

**¡Dejen MP o reviews! Sus comentarios son mi pago. Gracias por leer :3**


	2. El Rostro de la Diosa

**Bueno, ya volví :3 La cosa se va poniendo buena. ¿Qué le pasará a nuestra pequeña amiga? Perdón si el capítulo resulta un poco largo, me emocioné xD**

**Capítulo 2**

**El rostro de la diosa**

Subimos de Escorpio a Sagitario despacio. Milo tenía razón: Sentía que los pies me ardían y ya no los aguantaba. Pero hice tripas corazón y no dije nada. Me había tirado al agua y ahora tenía que nadar.

-¿Ya no aguantas los pies, eh?, me preguntó mi acompañante con una sonrisa ligeramente burlona.

"¿Cómo se dio cuenta?", pensé estupefacta.

-Tu cara te delata, me explicó él, divertido.

"Genial"

-En realidad, nunca había caminado tanto, admití avergonzada.

-Bueno, ten ánimo. Ya falta muy poco.

Entramos a Sagitario y lo primero que llamó mi atención, fue un sector de la pared que estaba roto. Había unas pocas palabras escritas en ese lugar:

Τα παιδια ηρθαν εδο αφηνο την Αθηνα σε σενα

ΑΙΟΡΟΣ

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?, le pregunté a Milo.-¿Porqué a los que llegan aquí se les encomienda a Athena? ¿Quién es Aioros?

Éste se quedó mirando la pared con expresión grave.

-Aioros es el santo de Sagitario y el más fiel a la diosa, simplificó. Algo en su expresión me advirtió que no preguntara más, que el asunto era delicado.

En las escaleras a Capricornio había un grupo de gente. Las armaduras doradas brillaban al sol. ¿Qué habría pasado?

Milo me apretó la mano.

-No digas nada, me advirtió.

Uno de los que estaban en el corrillo, un hombre de cabellos albinos y ojos rojos se fijó en nosotros, que íbamos llegando.

-Buongiorno, mi amore*, saludó a Milo,-¿qué es eso que traes bicho? ¿Te han dejado de niñera?, se rió estruendosamente.

-¡Cállate, Death Mask!, le contestó éste de malos modos.-¿Qué están mirando, bola de fisgones?

-Es la cabra. Le ha caído un ladrillo en el pie y lo ha lastimado bastante, le contestó otro santo. Éste tenía el pelo rubio castaño y usaba un cintillo rojo en la frente. Se parecía a Aioria.

-¿De qué cabra hablan?, le pregunté a Milo.

Éste se quedó mirándome y empezó a reírse estruendosamente.

-Aioros, haz el favor...ahora la niña cree que estamos hablando de una cabra de verdad.

-Lo siento, se disculpó éste.-No he podido evitarlo. Me refiero al santo de Capricornio, me aclaró.

En efecto, cuando el corrillo se dispersó pude ver al mencionado sentado en el suelo con cara de dolor. La alpargata estaba a un lado junto con el culpable de la lesión y estaba siendo atendido por otros dos santos. Uno de ellos le limpiaba la herida con un poco de hielo y el otro le ponía lo que parecía un cataplasma de hierbas y lo vendaba.

-Por el amor de Athena, Shura, decía el que le aplicaba el hielo,-ten más cuidado la próxima vez. Creí distinguir acento francés, mezclado con acento griego.

Mira por donde, el "franchute estirado"

-Él no es rubio como los demás...le comenté a Milo.

-¿Quién? ¿Shura? ¿O Camus?

-Camus.

"Aunque también el décimo guardián tenía un color de cabello distinto", pensé.

-Sí. "Pelo de Zanahoria", se burló Death Mask.

-Cállate, Death, le dijo tranquilamente el mencionado.

-¿Quién es ésta niña, Milo?, preguntó tranquilamente el otro. Era un hombre muy guapo, con rasgos delicados, labios carnosos y grandes ojos celestes. El cabello, largo y brillante, le caía en ondas airosas a ambos lados del rostro y por toda la espalda.

-¿Ella? Una niña que viene a dejarle unas ofrendas a la señorita Athena, explicó mi acompañante.

El hombre guapo arqueó las cejas sorprendido. Oh, vamos. ¿Tan atípico era que la gente lograra llegar hasta acá arriba?

-¿Quieres que yo la acompañe? Tengo que ir a ver al maestro.

-No, no, sólo falta el templo de Camus y el tuyo.

Así que el francés era el guardián de Acuario, y el hombre guapo, el de Piscis. Me quedé mirando al duodécimo guardián con fascinación.

-Mira Afro, se burló Death Mask,-parece que la niña se enamoró de tí.

-Cállate, cangrejo, le contestó éste sin inmutarse.

¿Cangrejo? ¿Ése era el guardián de Cáncer? ¿El responsable de todos esos rostros en las paredes? Sentí que los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas de espanto y un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda.

-¿Estás contento Afrodita? La has asustado. Seguro que se acuerda de los rostros que éste idiota todavía tiene en las paredes, le recriminó Milo, mientras me abrazaba contra él, tratando de reconfortarme. Oculté la cabeza en su costado y empecé a llorar.

-Oh, vamos, oí que decía "el idiota",-sólo son un par de rostros.

- ¡DEATH!, gritaron los cinco.

-¡Sono spiacente, sono spiacente!**,dijo en un tono de fastidio.-Nenitas, oí que añadía, mientras se marchaba.

-Toma, oí que le decía Milo a alguien. Seguidamente, vi pasar de manos el árbol y el peplo y sentí cómo éste me alzaba. Empezó a caminar y vi que iba con nosotros Afrodita. Éste me sonrió cálidamente e hizo aparecer una rosa de la nada.

-Mira bonita, ¿te gusta?, asentí, todavía un poco asustada. También tenía un ligero acento extranjero.Él me colocó la rosa entre los cabellos. Cuando lo vi mejor, noté que llevaba el peplo y el árbol en brazos.

-¿La niña ha visto a Saga?, preguntó.

-¿Has visto a Saga?, me repitió Milo. Asentí.

-El señor Saga me parece menos tétrico, murmuré.

Ambos se miraron, divertidos.

-Pues tienes razón, Saga no es tan sádico,murmuró Afrodita.-¿A quienes no has visto?, me interrogó.

Hice un rápido repaso mental.

-Virgo y Libra. Y Tauro.

-Dohko está en China y Alde anda en una misión. Pero qué extraño que no hayas visto al guardián de Virgo.

-A lo mejor se puso a meditar, encerrado en su habitación, se burló Milo.-Se le pasan las horas así, y entonces nadie lo ve.

-Milo...

-¿Qué? Es lo que le pasa.

Afrodita se rió, mientras el viento agitaba su cabello y le sacaba reflejos dorados.

-¿Cuántos años tienes, por cierto?, me preguntó Milo.

-Tengo doce.

-¡Vaya, eres una señorita!, señaló Afrodita.

-¿Y qué te ha parecido el Santuario?

-Estaba muy emocionada de poder venir. Siempre he querido ver lo que hay aquí.

-Milo, ¿se cercioraron que la señorita Athena esté aquí? Recuerda que no siempre está aquí.

-¿Se cercioraron?

-No sé. El guardia nos dijo que sí podíamos pasar.

Ambos santos se miraron con cara de hastío.

-¡Oigan, espérenme!

Ambos se detuvieron y dejaron que Camus los alcanzara. El sol arrancaba reflejos de cobre de su cabello.

-Creo que sé dónde puede estar Shaka, dijo apenas los alcanzó.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Dónde? ¿Encerrado en su habitación?

-Ay, amigo eres un caso. No, claro que no, se dirigió a Afrodita.-¿No tenías que ir a una misión con él? Debe estar en tu templo.

El pisciano se dio una palmada en la frente.

-¡Rayos, es cierto! De eso quería hablar con el maestro.

-Mejor apresúrate. Shion tiene jaqueca y ya sabes cómo se pone. Querrá terminar con esto lo más pronto posible.

-Yo me quedo contigo amigo, terció Milo y me dejó en el suelo.-Sé buena niña y vete con Afrodita.

Asentí mientras salía corriendo hacia el mencionado.

-¡Gracias por el omelette!, le grité a Milo. Éste me guiñó un ojo y se internó en el templo junto con Camus.

-¿Así que te ha dado de comer?, preguntó mi nuevo acompañante.-jeje, se le ha salido lo paternal al bicho.

Entramos al último templo. En un rincón estaba una estatua que me llamó mucho la atención.

-¡La Afrodita de Milos! ¿De dónde la sacaste?

-La mandé a hacer. Jeje, fue una tortura subirla hasta aquí pero valió la pena.

Seguí adelante, mirando a un lado y otro con interés. La decoración era exquisita. Estaba claro que Afrodita tenía muy buen gusto.

-Bien. Ahora sólo te queda el último tramo de escaleras.

El sendero estaba cubierto a ambos lados por frondosos rosales. Afrodita hizo un ademán con la mano y las rosas se dispersaron en una nube de vapor.

-¿Porqué hiciste eso? Eran tan bonitas, me quejé.

El se río.

-Eran rosas venenosas, la última defensa hacia el templo principal. Tú no eres una amenaza, por eso las desvanecí.

Jejeje. Ups.

-¿De dónde eres, Afrodita? Nunca he oído un acento como el tuyo.

-Yo soy sueco, mi querida niña. Talvez por eso nunca has oído a alguien hablar como yo lo hago. No hay muchos nórdicos en Grecia.

Por fin habíamos llegado al templo principal. Había un par de grandes puertas que debían ser bastante pesadas.

-¿Qué quieres, Afrodita de Piscis?, preguntó uno de los guardias.

-Cuida tu lengua, dijo éste, súbitamente serio.-Estás hablando con un santo dorado. Deseo hablar con el maestro Shion. Y ésta niña tiene unas ofrendas para la señorita Athena.

-Tú puedes pasar pero ella no. Que me dé las ofrendas, dijo el guardia.-No es digna de ver a la señorita Athena.

-Escúchame, pedazo de...alcornoque. Esta chica ha hecho un largo camino desde Rodorio hasta aquí. Nadie logra llegar hasta acá ver a la diosa.

-No la dejaré pasar, así haya venido desde China.

-¡TÚ LA DEJARÁS PASAR, O YO TE CLAVARÉ UNA ROSA PIRAÑA EN EL CU..TRASERO!, vociferó el santo dorado enfurecido.

La puerta se abrió con un chirrido de goznes.

-¿Porqué tanto alboroto?, preguntó una voz conocida.

-¡Señorita Shaina!, dije corriendo hacia ella.-Este hombre no me deja pasar y ha molestado al señor Afrodita.

Ella bajó la vista hacia mí.

-¡Pero sí eres tú! Lo lograste., me elogió.-Está bien, Alexander, se dirigió al guardia,-déjala pasar.

-¡Pero...!, trató de protestar el hombre. De pronto el ambiente se puso como pesado y sentí la sensación de que estaba en peligro. Afrodita tenía una mirada que daba miedo y una rosa negra en la mano. Estaba rodeado por una misteriosa aura dorada.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Debes aprender humildad! ¿¡Cuantas veces se te ha dicho!? ¡Eres un soldado aquí! ¡Estás por debajo de todos! Pero vienes y molestas a los santos de oro, que bien sabes pueden matarte con un sólo dedo, y tratas a los aldeanos como barro de tus sandalias. ¡Mejora tu conducta o serás expulsado!, le recriminó ella.

El soldado se encogió y se fue.

-Bien puedes pasar. Afro, me temo que Shion no está. Se fue a descansar temprano, le ha dado una de sus jaquecas.

-No importa. Quiero acompañarla a ella. ¿No has visto a Shaka?, preguntó éste mientras me empujaba con suavidad hacia adelante.

-A Shaka nadie lo ha visto hoy. Seguro está en uno de sus trances meditativos, acotó ella.

-¿Quién es Shaka?,pregunté curiosa. Tanto oír de él me había dado curiosidad.

-El santo de Virgo, me respondió Shaina.-Mira al frente y no hables, me instruyó.

Miré hacia adelante, pero lo único que logré ver fue a una chica como de mi edad de pie, al lado de un trono vacío.

Noté como Afrodita posaba una rodilla en tierra y bajaba la cabeza en señal clara de respeto. Miré a Shaina. Ella había hecho lo mismo. Miré a esa chica, confundida, se veía muy normal. Tenía grandes ojos azules y un cabello castaño y largo. Ella me sonrió. Sentí una inexplicable sensación de reverencia cuando la miré a los ojos.

-Afrodita, ¿qué haces? ¿Quién es esta niña?, le preguntó con indiscutible tono de autoridad. Me dio rabia que le hablara así.

-Ella trae unas ofrendas para usted, señorita Athena, le contestó éste.

Levanté la cabeza con una sacudida. ¿Ésa chica era Palas Athena? ¡Pero si sólo sería uno o dos años mayor que yo!

-¿De verdad?, le contestó la diosa.-Bien, ¿porqué no las vemos?, añadió, dirigiéndose a mí.

-Eh...sí. Este olivo y...este peplo, dije con timidez.

Afrodita avanzó y puso las ofrendas delante de la diosa.

Ésta avanzó y cogió el peplo con delicadeza y lo desplegó.

-Oh..., está hermosamente bordado. Me gusta mucho. ¡Muchas gracias!, sonrió con sinceridad.-Y ahora, veamos este árbol. Me recuerda a mi tío.

-¿A su tío?, quise saber.

-Sí...a mi tío Poseidón. Por éste árbol le gané el patronazgo de Atenas, según el mito. Por eso, el olivo es consagrado a mí desde la era mitológica.

-Señorita Athena...me gustaría preguntarle, ¿no ha visto a Shaka el día de hoy? Necesito hablar con él.

-Shaka de Virgo está inmerso en un trance meditativo. Ya el sacerdote y yo estamos al tanto. Sabes bien que estos trances suelen durar días. No lo veremos en un buen tiempo.

-Bien, de acuerdo, suspiró,-la misión tendrá que esperar.

-Eso parece. Sabes que Shaka tiene sus motivos para actuar como lo hace. Y a propósito, hay una pregunta que deseo hacerle a tu pequeña amiga.

Di un respingo

-¡Sí! ¡Dígame!

-¿Porqué subiste hasta aquí? ¿Porqué no le diste las ofrendas a alguien? Los aldeanos suelen esperar a que Shion baje a la aldea.

-Pues...,-me vi en un apuro, como cuando Milo me lo preguntó.-...en verdad no lo sé, admití. Una cosa era contestarle a un mortal, por muy santo dorado que fuese, y otra contestarla a un dios.

-Yo veo que tú no eres una jovencita normal. Nadie, por mucha resistencia que tenga, suele llegar hasta acá arriba. Talvez sea tu destino.

"Talvez haya sido el Destino" había dicho Milo. Ahora, la diosa repetía lo mismo. Me quedé mirándola confundida.

-Bien, terminó ella.-Afrodita...-éste respingó,-llévala hasta Rodorio.

-Si me lo permite, señorita, Milo es más rápido que yo. Él la llevará más rápido.

-Hum. Es buena idea. Llámalo.

Afrodita asintió y cerró los ojos. Su cara adquirió una expresión de concentración y esa aura dorada se empezó a formar a su alrededor.

-¿Qué es esa aura alrededor de Afro?, pregunté, sin pensar.

La diosa se levantó de un brinco y se acercó a mí.

-¡Muchacha! ¿Puedes ver su cosmos?

-¿Su cosmos?

-Sí, su cosmos. Su energía vital. Todas las personas poseen un cosmos, pero muy pocos lo desarrollan o pueden verlo. Ésas personas en su mayoría, terminan siendo santos.

-Pues...sí, lo veo.

-¿Qué signo eres?

-Eh...Escorpio.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, señorita?, preguntó Milo, que venía entrando.

Vaya, de verdad era rápido. Aunque considerando que estaba en Acuario...

-Quiero que le enseñes a esta niña su nueva habitación. En tu templo.

-¿Qué QUÉ?, Afrodita y Milo se quedaron viendo a la diosa con incredulidad.

-¿Me perdí de algo?, dije confundida

-Tú puedes ver el cosmos de la gente, por lo que parece.-explicó ella.-Milo, dispara tu Aguja Escarlata.

-¿Qué? No, ¿para qué?

-¡Que la dispares! O te obligo, le ordenó ella.

Él suspiró y adelantó la mano derecha. La uña de su dedo índice creció, se volvió roja y disparó una especie de rayo.

-¿Lo viste?, me preguntó Athena.

-¡Sí, lo vi! Yo..¿qué fue eso?

-No hay duda, la niña puede ver los golpes de cosmos, así que puede percibir el cosmos, murmuró Afrodita.

-¿Y porqué en mi templo, señorita?, preguntó Milo.-¿No sería mejor que se quedara con las mujeres?

-Yo ya lo he planeado. Se quedará contigo, mientras tanto.

-Disculpa, eh...señorita Athena, pero me gustaría pensarlo. Sería un cambio muy radical en mi vida. ¿Podría pensarlo?

-Hum. Desde luego. Tendrás una semana. Entonces Milo, llévala a su casa, intercedió ella.

-¿Quién yo? ¿Bajar hasta allá abajo?, él hizo una mueca.

-Milo...

-Ya sé, ya sé. Ven, vamos, dijo él mientras inclinaba la cabeza.

-Adiós, me despedí, incómoda. No sabía cómo despedirme de una diosa. Afrodita también inclinó la cabeza y se marchó con nosotros.

Nos acompañó hasta el templo de Piscis, y ahí se separó de nosotros.

Milo me cargó sobre su espalda.

-¿Qué haces, Milo?, pregunté alarmada.

-Llevarte a tu casa, ¿qué más?, dijo él mientras empezaba a correr.

¡Por el amor de Hermes! ¡Qué rapidez! En un período de tiempo relativamente corto bajamos de Piscis a Virgo.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?, pregunté desconcertada.

-Quiero ver donde está la Barbie...digo Shaka, se corrigió.-Espera aquí.

Se metió dentro y me dejó pensando el porqué del apodo. Había visto un par de ésas muñecas en las manos de otras niñas del pueblo, pero no le encontraba relación con el santo de Virgo.

Cuando Milo volvió, se lo pregunté.

-Pues porque parece una, me contestó, y me dejó con más dudas.

Me llevó hasta el pueblo en un santiamén y me dejó en la puerta de la vieja Circe.

-Recuerda, tienes una semana para pensarlo. Probablemente, me mandarán a mí, o a Afrodita.

-Está bien. Hasta luego, Milo.

-Adiós...por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas? Ahora caigo que nadie te lo preguntó, se percató.

-Me llaman Melissia.***No sé si es el nombre que me dieron mis padres, le aclaré. Antes de que pudiera añadir nada más, la puerta se abrió y la vieja apareció en el umbral. Oh, rayos, no. Ahora haría una de las suyas.

-¿Ya volviste, niña?, se fijó en Milo y arqueó una ceja.-¿Ves, cómo si planeabas traerte a uno?

Ahora era el turno de él de arquear las cejas con interrogación, mientras yo me ponía roja como una manzana.

-Es que la vieja tiene la RIDÍCULA idea de que no me quiero casar, porqué me quiero casar con un santo, le expliqué muerta de vergüenza.

-Mira por dónde, si tú eres el amigo de ese estirado, le comentó

Oh no. Menos mal que se había guardado lo de "franchute", pero aún así, estaba implícito a quién se refería. Oh no, oh no, oh no. ¿Porqué está mujer me haría pasar estas vergüenzas?

Él se quedó mirándola.

-¿Qué estirado? ¿Saga de Géminis?, preguntó.-Pues no, no lo soy. Suelo pasar más tiempo con su hermano, dijo cerrándole la boca a la vieja-Será mejor que me vaya, mi diosa me está esperando.

-Me refiero al francés, a ése re...,le tapé la boca justo antes de que dijera "repugnante"

-Ah, a Camus. Pues es mi amigo, y no es un estirado ni un repugnante,tragué saliva, mierda, se había dado cuenta.-No se preocupe, ya estamos acostumbrados a que los de éste pueblo nos tiren mierda, pese a que les salvamos el trasero de una forma u otra. Sin ir más lejos, ¿se acuerda del eclipse de hace unos meses? Digamos que no era uno común. Si nosotros, recalcó, no hubiéramos hecho nada, la Tierra ahora estaría perdida. Y otra cosa, como la vuelva a oír a usted o a otro hablando mal de mis compañeros, diciéndole homosexual a Afrodita, estirado repugnante a Camus o engendro del mal a Saga, se las verán conmigo.

Me puse blanca como un fantasma. Mendiga vieja, ¿es que no podía callarse ni un segundo? Él se marchó hecho una furia y la vieja me cerró la puerta en las narices. No me quedó otra que devolverme a la posada de Perséfone, donde pasaba las noches.

-¡Ah, ya volviste! ¿Dónde estuviste metida?, me preguntó, intrigada.-Se te pasó todo el día.

-Acompañé a la vieja Circe a dejar unas ofrendas al Santuario. Pero a la hora de llegada, la vieja me ha dejado plantada porque tenía que subir ese montón de escaleras y he tenido que hacerlo yo, resumí.-Estoy molida.

-He visto pasar al santo de Escorpio. No se veía nada contento, me dijo.

-Es que la vieja ha insultado a uno de sus compañeros, que para rematar, es su mejor amigo. Se ha enojado.

-Ésa anciana acabará mal como no aprenda a cerrar su gran bocota.

-Por cierto, ése a quién llaman "engendro del mal", no lo es para nada.

Ella me siguió escaleras arriba curiosa.

-¿Géminis? ¿De veras?, dijo, mientras me quitaba las sandalias y empezaba a masajearme mis doloridos pies.

-Sí. El pobre hombre me ha dado lástima. Tenía una mirada tan triste...

-¿Y has visto al mío?, se emocionó.

-¿Al tuyo?, pregunté.

-Al santo de Virgo, tonta, me aclaró.

Genial. Justo a uno de los que no había visto.

-No. Al parecer, estaba en un trance meditativo o algo así. Me gustaría saber porqué Milo lo llama Barbie.

-¿Milo?, me picó.

-El santo de Escorpio, le expliqué.

-Ay, eres una pillina. Ya te has aprendido su nombre y todo.

-Cállate, Perse, le dije, entre risas, mientras me metía entre las cobijas.-Vete y déjame dormir.

Ella me dio las buenas noches y salió.

Yo me quedé pensando en el maravilloso día que había tenido y me fui quedando dormida.

**Cualquiera se quedaría patidifusa de ver a una diosa-niña xDDD Y bueno, las aclaraciones pertinentes. **

***Buongiorno, mi amore: "Buen día, mi amor" en italiano. Death sabe ser sarcástico xD**

****Sono spiacente: "Perdón o lo siento" en italiano. Más sarcasmos por parte de Mascarita. **

*****El nombre Melissia "Μελισσια" (Melissa, μέλισσα) deriva de la palabras del griego antiguo "μέλι" (miel) y "μέλιττα" (abeja) y suele significar "miel de abeja, dulce como la miel, abeja, poetisa y trabajadora como una abeja" También es el nick de la fanfictioner por la que me aficioné a escribir sobre Saint Seiya. Es una especie de tributo hacia ella**

**Acerca de la estatua, aunque todo el mundo la conoce como "La Venus de Milo", en realidad debería llamarse "La Afrodita de Milo" porque fue descubierta en Milos, una isla griega y con toda probabilidad representa a Afrodita y no a Venus, que son dos diosas distintas. Con ciertas similitudes pero distintas.**


	3. Decisiones

**Ya volví. Perdón por el retraso, pero estaba algo desanimada últimamente. **

**Capítulo 3  
Decisiones**

_Una semana después_

Ya había pasado una semana desde mi viaje al Santuario. Había pasado todos esos días revisando los pros y los contras de tomar esa decisión. Al principio pensé que era demasiado para mi cabeza, pero después pensé en Athena. Ella tenía casi mi misma edad y tenía que tomar decisiones mucho peores. Así que volví a comerme la cabeza.  
La verdad es que había más pros que contras en este asunto. Nadie en este pueblo, a excepción de Perséfone, se preocupaba por mí, ni de lo que me pasaba. Igual les daría si me iba. Ya no sería "la chica rara que no quiere casarse", sería sólo Melissia. Mi extraño sexto sentido ya no sería algo raro. Y estaría con personas que eran como yo y me entendían, y no con gente que se pasaba murmurando acerca de mí todo el día. Milo tenía razón: Aquí la gente sólo sabía meter cizaña. Y me libraría de esa vieja imprudente y de que me hiciera pasar vergüenza. Y me gustaría ser como Shaina o como Marin, aunque no entendía porqué tenían la cara tapada.

Tuve que hablar con Perséfone. No quería que pensara mal de mí.

-¿Así que has visto a la diosa?, me preguntó, sorprendida.-Y te ha dicho que tienes las aptitudes para pertenecer al Santuario...  
-Sí, eso me ha dicho.  
-Vaya...qué impresión, ¿no? ¿Y porqué me lo dices?  
-Porque tú eres la única que se preocupa por mí, dije.-A tí si te importa si me largo o no.  
-Mira Mel...tu madre fue muy buena conmigo. Por eso le hice el favor de cuidarte. No te sientas atada a mí. Si es tu destino irte a ése lugar, mejor síguelo. No voy a pensar mal de tí. Al contrario, estoy orgullosa de tí. No creí que la pequeña duendecilla que corría por la posada molestando a los clientes, ahora vaya a convertirse en una santa.  
-¿Entonces, no te importa?, dije ilusionada.  
-No, para nada.  
-Por cierto, dijeron que mandarían a alguien esta semana.  
-¿A quién? A los dorados nunca les dan estas misiones, ¿o no?  
-No sé. Pero Milo me dijo que, probablemente, lo enviarían a él o a Afro. Claro, es sólo una posibilidad.  
-Oye, ¿y viste al sacerdote? ¿Cómo es que hablaste con Athena así nomás?, me preguntó.  
-Es que el sacerdote no estaba.  
-Ya veo. Dicen que es muy anciano, que tiene casi trescientos años.  
-¿Qué, qué?, me admiré.-Debe ser mentira, no creo que alguien pueda vivir tanto. ¿O sí?  
-Yo que sé, es lo que la gente dice.

Tocaron a la puerta.

-¡Voy!, dijo mi amiga mientras iba hacia la puerta. Yo me quedé sentada, metiendo mis pocas pertenencias en el morral.  
-¡Mel!,oí que me llamaba Perse.-Es para tí.

Me levanté fui a ver qué era lo que querían. En el umbral, estaba Saga. Detrás de él, se veía a los aldeanos murmurando.  
-Hola, Saga, saludé un poco tímida. Todavía carecía de confianza con él. Inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo.  
-Me mandan por tí. ¿Qué has decidido?  
-Quiero ir.  
-¿Segura? Sabes que estás dejándolo todo atrás, ¿cierto? Te advierto que el entrenamiento es muy duro. ¿Estás segura? ¿Cien por ciento segura?, quiso asegurarse.  
-¡Sí, estoy cien por ciento segura!, le aseguré.-No me importa si el entrenamiento es muy duro, lo soportaré.  
-Bien. Ve a lavarte y a recoger tus cosas, aunque no es necesario que lleves muchas, ya no las necesitarás.

Fui a recoger mi morral y oí a Perse ofrecerle algo de beber al santo de Géminis. Terminé de recoger mis cosas, y me quedé mirando la habitación un momento, tratando de memorizar cada detalle. Probablemente no volvería a esa habitación en mucho tiempo.  
Caminé despacio hacia la puerta. Pude ver a Saga sentado en una de las mesas con un vaso en la mano. Mi amiga le metía conversación. Los ojos del Saga brillaban con resolución y bravura. Válgame, seguro el día que lo conocí sólo estaba triste. Levantó la vista al verme.

-¿Estás lista?, me preguntó él.  
-Si, murmuré.

-Toma,me dijo Perséfone mientras me colgaba una cadena del cuello. De ella colgaba un guardapelo con una foto de las dos.  
No pude evitarlo. Me abracé a ella, llorando a gritos. Perséfone me estrechó contra ella, igualmente conmovida.

-No te preocupes, Mel. Ya verás que todo saldrá bien.

Cuando terminé de llorar me sequé la cara con las manos.

-Vamos, le dije a Saga. Éste asintió, agradeció la bebida y se levantó.

Fuimos hasta la puerta. El gentió había aumentado. Por Hermes, vaya montón de cotillas.

-Esfuérzate mucho, Mel.  
-¡Sí!, asentí decidida.

Y así me despedí de la mujer que había cuidado de mí durante mi corta vida.

-No te preocupes, me dijo Saga, como si me leyera el pensamiento,-a menos que tu maestro decida entrenarte lejos, podrás verla con frecuencia.

Los aldeanos murmuraban con más fuerza. Me dieron ganas de volverme y gritarles cuatro cosas. Saga me empujó para que caminara más rápido.

-Al final, los que pierden son ellos, me confió.-No tú.

-Es que me enoja. ¿A ellos qué les importa? No me quieren.

-Eso no debería importarte, pequeña.

Me callé, admitiendo que tenía razón.

-¿Y qué tal te pareció el Santuario? Me disculpo si mi hermano te dijo algo inapropiado la vez pasada. Es un caso perdido.

-Saga...tengo una duda.

-Sí, dime.

-¿Quién será mi maestro? Seguro una santa, ¿no?

-No necesariamente. Antes las mujeres se entrenaban apartadas de los hombres por lo que llamamos "la ley de la máscara" Pero ahora ya no es necesario. Podrías tener a un santo como maestro.

-Ya veo. Oye, ¿es cierto eso de que el sacerdote tiene como trescientos años? No están exagerando, ¿o sí?, ése asunto me tenía más que intrigada.  
-Eh..como te explico, pues sí. Tiene casi trescientos años. Y me temo que vivirá más.  
-¿Y eso cómo?, me intrigué.  
-Bueno, ni él mismo lo sabe. Suponemos que debe ser por un adecuado manejo del cosmos.  
-He oído que los santos de Aries son de otra raza.  
-No, nada que ver. Tanto el maestro Shion como Mu y el discípulo de éste, nacieron en el Tíbet. Simplemente, es probable que sus ancestros pertenecieran a un clan que se rasuraba las cejas y que fueran pasando la habilidad de reparar armaduras de generación en generación. No pertenecen a otra especie ni a otra raza, como uno podría pensar cuando ve lo longevo que resultó el maestro. Entiendo que por el pueblo corren muchos bulos y rumores.

-¿Cómo lo de que Afrodita es homosexual?, dije sin pensar.

-Bueno...¿ya conociste a Afrodita, cierto? Hay una razón por la que se le puso de nombre Afrodita. Era muy bello, incluso de niño, y ya que estaba destinado a portar la armadura de Piscis, Shion vio muy obvio llamarlo así por sus evidentes similitudes con la diosa. Aparte, el ataque de Piscis son rosas, que le eran consagradas. La gente entiende "rasgos afeminados" por "homosexual", y te aseguro que Afrodita no lo es.

-O de que Camus...

-Camus es francés y es muy serio, pero eso no quiere decir que sea un estirado. Ni mucho menos repugnante. Es algo apático pero muy inteligente y sobre todo, muy consciente de su deber. O tendrías que hacer caso a lo que dicen de Milo, que cambia de amantes como de ropa, lo cual no es cierto. Es algo mujeriego, y le gusta coquetear, pero nunca, lo he visto enredarse con una mujer tras otra. Es muy caballeroso para eso.

Noté que omitía los rumores acerca de él adrede. No quise preguntarle por si metía el dedo en la llaga.

-¿Se llaman entre ustedes nombres de animales?, recordé.-Es chistoso.

-En realidad lo hacemos por bromear. Y son sólo de acuerdo al signo de cada uno. Por ejemplo, a Mu le decimos carnero, a Alde, toro, a Death Mask cangrejo, etcétera. Cuando aprendas los mitos correspondientes a cada constelación sabrás porqué.

-¿Cómo se llama Death Mask?, pregunté.

-Nadie lo sabe. Probablemente, sólo Shion lo sepa.

Caminamos en silencio. En verdad, Saga no era amigo de las palabras.

-¿Cómo está Kanon?, le pregunté. Me pareció que arrugaba de forma casi imperceptible el entrecejo.

-Mi hermano está bien. Tan gamberro como siempre.  
-Entonces, ¿tú eres el maduro de los dos?  
-Dígamoslo así, asintió.  
-¿El santo de Sagitario es hermano de Aioria?, pregunté. Esa duda había estado martilléandome la cabeza desde la semana pasada.

-Así es. Son muy unidos. Y como ves, se parecen físicamente. Aunque Aioria es un quebradero de cabeza para Aioros a veces.

-Sí, me parece que Aioria es un poco inquieto.

-Inquieto es un cumplido. Es demasiado impulsivo.

-¿Y que hay de los demás santos?, seguí preguntando, sobre todo decidida a que me hablara de los que no conocía.  
-¿De quién quieres saber?

-De Libra.

-Dohko...hum, ¿qué puedo decirte de Dohko? Es inevitable llamarlo Antiguo Maestro, aunque ya no es un anciano. Es contemporáneo de Shion. Tiene un discípulo, un santo de bronce, Shiryu de Dragón. Es muy tranquilo y muy sabio, podemos recurrir a su guía y consejo cada vez que lo necesitemos.

-¿Cómo hacen para vivir tanto?, pregunté incrédula.

-El caso de Dohko es especial. La Athena de su tiempo le otorgó un don que le alarga la vida. En el caso de Shion...conjeturas nada más, sonrió ligeramente.

-¿Y qué hay de Tauro?

-Aldebarán es muy amigable. Creo que te caería bien. Es muy fuerte y noble. Y algo escandaloso y torpe. Y dale gracias a Athena que tú dormirás en Escorpio, porque ronca demasiado fuerte.

-¿Y qué hay de Virgo?, así tendría algo que chismearle a Perséfone la próxima vez que la viera.

-Shaka es, quizás, el más misterioso de todos nosotros. Nació y recibió su entrenamiento en la India. Se dice que lo entrenó Buda. Desconozco cómo exactamente. Es un bodhisattva, alguien que le enseña a los demás el camino de la Iluminación. Tiene el mayor cosmos de entre los doce dorados y probablemente, de entre los 88 santos. Suele pasar la mayoría del tiempo meditando. Se priva voluntariamente del sentido de la vista para acumular mejor su cosmos. La semana pasada no le viste porque estaba en uno de sus trances. Sabe Apolo qué será lo que ve o hace en esos lapsos de tiempo.

Guardé silencio, impresionada por las revelaciones que me acababa de hacer.

-¿Entonces Shaka es budista? ¿Cómo puede servir a una diosa griega siendo de otra religión?

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con nuestra fe. Algunos de los griegos pertenecen a la iglesia ortodoxa griega. Hyoga, el discípulo de Camus, es ruso. Probablemente, también pertenezca a la iglesia ortodoxa. Los japoneses como Marin tendrán sus propias creencias. Algunos practicarán el agnósticismo. Shaka es budista. Seguimos a Athena como un asunto de bien para la humanidad. Esto no es una secta como muchos quieren hacer creer.

Caray. El asunto pintaba más complicado de lo que parecía.

Seguimos en silencio hasta el Santuario. El lugar parecía más desolado que en mi anterior visita. No era de extrañarse, puesto que el mediodía del verano griego era infernal.

Saga hizo ademán de alzarme en brazos.

-No...¿qué haces?

-Con este calor llegarás arriba sucia y sudada, porque no estás acostumbrada a estas condiciones. No creo que quieras ver así al maestro, o no?, me contestó, mientras empezaba a subir a la carrera.

Cuando llegamos frente a la puerta del salón del sacerdote me bajó. Me pasó las manos por la cabeza en un intento de acomodarme un poco el cabello alborotado. Tocó la puerta.

-¡Adelante!, se oyó una voz. Los guardias abrieron la puerta. Entramos a un buen paso.

-Maestro Shion, ésta es la niña de la que le habló la señorita Athena. Ha decidido quedarse aquí y entrenar para obtener una armadura.

Miré al anciano sacerdote. Aunque de anciano no tenía nada. Tenía la apariencia de un joven. En lugar e cejas tenía dos puntos rubios, igual que Mu.

-Muy buena elección. Bien, Saga, ¿cuál es tu veredicto?

-No dudo que sea resistente. Todos mis compañeros la conocieron y la vieron subir hasta aquí arriba casi sin ayuda. La chica es inteligente, me ha hecho algunas preguntas interesantes y sabe diferenciar entre los rumores y la verdad. Parece tener un carácter fuerte. Es todo lo que puedo decir por ahora, Su Ilustrísima.

-Está bien. Pequeña, ¿cómo te llamas? No me lo han mencionado, me preguntó Shion.

-Me llamo Melissia, señor Shion, le dije con timidez.

-Bien, Melissia. Hemos hablado y te entrenarás para obtener la armadura de bronce de Serpens. Ésta se encuentra aquí en el Santuario, así que, en primera instancia, no tendrías que entrenar lejos, salvo en el caso que tu maestro o maestra lo considere pertinente. Saga,-se dirigió al santo dorado, que seguía arrodillado a mi lado,-es todo, puedes marcharte. Pero, por favor, mandáme a Milo, a Afrodita y a Shaina cuando bajes.

Él asintió y se puso de pie. Me alborotó los cabellos. Salió a buen paso por la puerta.

El primero en aparecer, por cuestiones de proximidad, fue Afrodita. Luego apareció Milo, y, por último, Shaina. Los tres se arrodillaron.

-Bien. Ya que están aquí los tres, les diré los motivos por los que los mandé a llamar. Esta niña es, desde hoy, una aspirante a una armadura de bronce. Uno de ustedes tres será su maestro.

-¿Uno de nosotros tres?, repitió Shaina.

-A mí me será imposible cumplir con esto, Su Ilustrísima. Al menos por ahora. Como usted sabe, tengo pendiente esa misión con Shaka, que me aseguró, es de extrema importancia. Tendría que retrasar el entrenamiento.

-Es cierto, no recordaba eso. Bien. Melissia, ¿quieres que Afrodita sea tu maestro?

-No, dije decidida, mientras me volvía hacia él-lo siento Afro.

Él me sonrió, hizo aparecer una rosa y me la colgó de los cabellos.

-No importa, bella rosa. Todo está bien.

-De acuerdo. Afrodita, hace poco me han dicho que Shaka por fin ha despertado. ¿No querías hablar con él la semana pasada? Deberías aprovechar. Puedes marcharte.

Él hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

-Muy bien. Ustedes dos, ¿alguno tiene objeciones? Sé que esto no se suele hacer.

-Déjeme hacerlo a mí, replicó Milo-Shaina ya tiene demasiadas discípulas como para endilgarle una más, y además una novata. Yo estoy libre y podré dedicarle más tiempo.

-Bien. Shaina, ¿tienes algo que objetar?

-No, señor. Las cosas son como Milo las ha expuesto.

-De acuerdo, puedes marcharte. Ella se inclinó y se marchó.

-Muy bien, Milo, ¿estás cien por ciento seguro que quieres tener una discípula? ¿Te sientes preparado? Sabes de primera mano que es una gran responsabilidad. Sé que eres algo impulsivo, le preguntó el sacerdote.

-Su Ilustrísima, me sentiría honrado de poder traspasar mis conocimientos.

-Entonces que así sea. Milo de Escorpio, ella es tu discípula. Melissia, él es tu maestro. Desde este momento, se deberán mutuo respeto y tendrán deberes para con el otro. Pueden marcharse.

Milo inclinó la cabeza. Me puso la mano en la nuca y presionó levemente para que yo también inclinara la cabeza. Seguido a esto nos marchamos.

-Debes inclinarte siempre ante Shion y ante la señorita Athena, cuando los saludas y te despides de ellos. Nunca debes hablarles a no ser que ellos te hablen.

-Saga lo hizo, Mi...maestro, me corregí a tiempo.

-Saga es Saga. Tiene problemas de autoridad derivados de ciertos incidentes pasados. A veces, olvida el protocolo, o lo pasa por alto. Y no te preocupes, puedes llamarme, maestro Milo, o sólo maestro, como prefieras.

**Bueno, me rompí la cabeza pensando en qué armadura darle a esta niña. No podía ser cualquiera, pues tenía que guardar alguna semejanza con Escorpio, por aquello de los ataques. La única aparte de Ofiuco, era Serpens. La hice de bronce porque me parece algo raro ver a un santo de oro entrenando a uno de plata...es que eso nunca ha pasado en Saint Seiya. Es factible, pero se me hace rara la idea xD**

**Por favor, no sean lectores fantasma. Es frustrante. Hay varias personas siguiendo esta historia y sólo un par han dejado reviews. Sus comentarios son mi mayor motivación, recuerden que son mi pago. **

**¡Besos y gracias por leer!**


	4. Advertencia

**IMPORTANTE ACLARACIÓN**

Quiero decirles una cosa: Recibí un mensaje de una de mis lectoras pidiéndome que le explicara porqué le asigné la armadura de Serpens a Melissia. Al parecer, alguien le dijo que yo se lo había plagiado de una de sus historias.  
Sepan que yo detesto a las personas que plagian lo que sea. Yo **JAMÁS** plagiaría algo, me expondría a que alguien me hiciera lo mismo en algún momento. (De todas formas estoy expuesta, pero ya saben: el karma) No hagan a los demás lo que no quieren que les hagan a ustedes.  
Para ir al grano: Cuando concebí esta historia, la maestra de Melissia iba a ser Shaina, por lo que me pareció lógico asignarle la armadura de Serpens, ya que está constelación es partida en dos por Ofiuco. Después, la idea perdió su atractivo y decidí que quería que Milo fuera su maestro. Ahí fue donde empecé a buscar constelaciones que tuvieran relación con Escorpio, pues yo no soy tan genia como don Kuru, como para inventar un ataque que nada que ver con la constelación, como él hizo con Libra y como hubiera tenido que hacer si hubiera escogido a Orión como me planteé, que además no es una armadura que, a mi parecer, llevaría un mujer. Después de revisar todas las constelaciones, la única opción seguía siendo Serpens. Además, me encontré con el esquema de la armadura de La Scomoune, una de las satellites de Ártemis en el Next Dimension, en la cual el object de la armadura se veía como una serpiente saliendo de su cesto, lo que me fortaleció la idea de usar la constelación de Serpens para una chica. Entiendan que no hay mucho de donde escoger en ese aspecto. El ataque de Shaina, la Garra de Trueno también es descrita como una especie de picadura, al igual que la Aguja Escarlata, por lo que me pareció buena idea dejarle esa constelación y desarrollar más tarde un ataque similar para Melissia, tomando en cuenta que tanto Hyoga, como Shiryu y Seiya poseen ataques de sus maestros. (Y Shun en el anime, en el manga la armadura de Cefeo no tiene cadenas)  
Espero que les quede claro que no fue plagio. La próxima vez que algo en mis historias les resulte familiar, por favor díganmelo, me gustaría saberlo para prevenir asuntos como éste. Ésta vez, nos hicieron pasar un mal trago a mí y a la otra chica, y todo sin razón alguna.  
Espero que todo haya quedado claro y que con esto dejemos atrás este penoso asunto y no se vuelva a repetir.

Lo he puesto aparte del capítulo para que le prestaran la debida atención que esto merece, y para que no quedara excesivamente largo.

Los quiero y aprecio,

Shaina de Aries


	5. Saga y Shaka

**Aquí está el cuarto capítulo de esta historia. Disfrútenlo. **

** Capítulo 4 **

**Saga y Shaka**

Pasamos por los cuatro templos antes de Escorpio a buen paso. Mi nuevo maestro se sentó en un sillón y empezó a quitarse la armadura.

-Que quede claro. Te queda terminantemente prohibido andar por el Santuario o sus alrededores de noche, al menos hasta que conozcas bien esto, ¿has entendido?

-Sí, maestro.

-Está bien. Bueno, ¿tienes hambre? Me temo que sólo me quedan las crépes que me trajo Camus ayer. Vas a ver mucha comida francesa en este refrigerador.

-Maestro, ¿porqué tanto secretismo acerca de Saga? ¿Porqué los del pueblo lo llaman "engendro del mal"?

Se quedó mirándome con el entrecejo fruncido y suspiró.

-Que más da. Algún día tendrás que saberlo. Pero no le digas a nadie que te lo he dicho, y, sobre todo, que esto no cambie tu visión acerca de los implicados en este asunto.

Asentí en silencio.

-Bien. Saga tiene un hermano gemelo, Kanon. ¿Ya lo conociste, cierto? Bueno, pues de joven era muy ambicioso, rebelde y malvado. Saga, que era conocido por su nobleza y bondad, tenía verdaderos problemas para controlar a Kanon, sin que la gente se diera cuenta, pues nadie sabía de su existencia. El colmo fue cuando Kanon intentó convencer a Saga de asesinar a la bebé Athena. Saga se negó en rotundo, pero su hermano insistió en que, en el fondo, Saga era malvado.

-¿Y cómo sabía eso?, pregunté.

-No lo sé. Siempre se ha dicho que los gemelos poseen un vínculo muy grande entre sí. Talvez lo intuyó. El asunto acabó en que Saga encerró a su hermano en la prisión de Cabo Sunión, donde se encierra a los traidores. Poco después Shion, que por aquel entonces sí se veía como un anciano, quiso elegir a su sucesor. Para ese entonces, sólo Saga y Aioros estaban en condiciones de sucederlo. Él escogió a Aioros. Ahora sabemos que Saga subió hasta Star Hill a reclamarle a Shion el porqué no lo eligió a él.

-Qué ego.

-Al parecer, no sólo Kanon se dio cuenta de la maldad dentro de Saga, Shion también, y por eso le pareció que era mejor elegir a Aioros. En ése momento, su lado maligno afloró y asesinó a Shion. No podemos culparlo del todo, sospecho que ni siquiera él sabía que poseía un lado maligno. Posteriormente, usurpó su lugar como sacerdote por trece años. Pero eso no es lo peor.

-¿Qué puede ser peor?, dije, intrigadísima.

-Que Saga intentó matar a Athena. Aioros llegó justo a tiempo para impedirlo. Lo malo es que, en el proceso, a Saga se le cayó la máscara y Aioros lo vio. Como Saga no logró matar a Aioros, y aprovechando que éste escapó con la bebé, lo acusó de secuestro y alta traición y mandó a Shura de Capricornio a que lo matara.

-¿Y qué pasó después?, pregunté. Esto era peor que una telenovela.

-Aioros logró llegar a las afueras del Santuario y le entregó la bebé y la armadura de Sagitario a un turista japonés llamado Mitsumasa Kido. Le dijo que debía encontrar jóvenes dispuestos a llevar armaduras y a luchar por ella, porque era la encarnación de Athena. El hombre prometió hacerlo. Era dueño de un orfanato y entrenó a esos huérfanos para convertirlos en santos. Entre ellos están los discípulos de Dohko, Camus y Marin. Seguro que algún día los conocerás.

-¿Y qué pasó con Saga?

-Gobernó el Santuario con mano férrea por trece años. Pero, obviamente, él sabía que la verdadera Athena estaba viva y que tarde o temprano, regresaría al Santuario. Efectivamente, ella organizó un torneo en el que puso a varios santos a competir por la armadura de Sagitario. Esto tenía un doble objetivo: Encontrar a un digno sucesor de la armadura dorada y darse a conocer como Athena frente al Santuario por medio de ésta. Saga empezó a mandar a los santos de plata tras ella con el fin de recuperar la armadura y eliminar a Saori Kido con el pretexto de que era una falsa Athena. Pero el tiro le salió por la culata.

-¿Y eso porqué?, pregunté sin apenas parpadear.

Él se pasó la mano por la nuca.

-Bueno, digamos que los santos de bronce mataron a los de plata, y entonces a Saga se le ocurrió la brillante idea de mandar a un dorado a por ellos. Admito que, en un arranque de arrogancia, me negué a hacerlo, pero entonces llegó Aioria y dijo que él iba a ir en mi lugar. Saga cometió el, digamos, error de enviar a Aioria, creyendo que por ser hermano del "traidor", entrecomilló-iba a hacer lo posible por no fallar. Pero todo salió mal. La armadura de Sagitario acudió en ayuda del santo de Pegaso y Aioros lo usó como intermediario para jalarle las orejas a Aioria por estúpido. Para rematar, apareció la señorita Athena y le contó a Aioria toda la verdad acerca de Aioros y del Santuario. Eso puso a Aioria contra Saga, y cuando volvió, al muy tonto no se le ocurrió otra cosa más que ir a reclamarle a éste. Saga lo dominó con cierta técnica de control mental.

Se acomodó mejor en el sillón para estar más cómodo y siguió hablando. Yo no me atrevía ni a respirar.

-Entonces llegó el día en que la diosa regresó al Santuario, acompañada de los santos de Andrómeda, Pegaso, Dragón y Cisne. Saga trató de hacer un último esfuerzo para asesinarla, y envió a Ptolemy de Sagita a recibirlos. El santo de plata logró herir a la diosa con una flecha dorada y les dijo a los bronceados que debían pasar los doce templos. Por supuesto, a nosotros se nos había dicho que ellos eran unos traidores y no debíamos dejarlos pasar. Digamos que las cosas se pusieron feas y varios dorados murieron. Aioria, controlado como estaba, casi mata a Pegaso. Cassios, el discípulo de Shaina, se sacrificó para que Aioria volviera a ser él mismo. Cuando llegaron hasta arriba (mejor dicho, el que logró llegar arriba),carraspeó,-Saga recuperó momentáneamente el control de sí mismo y le dijo a Pegaso como salvar a Athena. Pero después su lado maligno volvió a tomar el control. Mató al santo del Fénix y casi mata a Pegaso. Éste logró llegar hasta el escudo y al levantarlo para dirigirlo hacia donde estaba la diosa, la luz que generaba le dio a Saga y lo exorcizó de su lado maligno. Después, el golpe que le dio Seiya, hizo que Saga prácticamente atravesara todo el Santuario y cayera al pie de la casa de Aries.*Ahí lo encontró la diosa cuando subía para buscar a los bronceados. Saga pidió perdón por sus pecados y se suicidó.

-¿Se suicidó? Pero...¿cómo es que dices que varios murieron si estaís todos?

-Bueno, eso es aparte. Verás, Athena no es la única diosa que camina entre los mortales. Su encarnación tiene un propósito específico: cada 200 años, Hades trata de hacerse con el control de la Tierra. La guerra correspondiente a este siglo fue hace un par de meses. Todos los doce, morimos al tratar de derribar el Muro de los Lamentos, en el Inframundo. Supongo que Athena habrá pedido la ayuda de algún dios para traernos de vuelta.

-¿Y Kanon? ¿Qué pasó con Kanon?

-Ya te dije demasiado. Shion me matará si se entera. El asunto con Saga es, que no sé cómo, la gente del pueblo se enteró de lo que hizo y lo tratan de demonio. Eso les duele a los dos, y es como echarle sal en la herida a ambos. El día que lo conociste, Saga venía del pueblo, por eso tenía esa cara. Me consta que baja lo menos posible, excepto cuando no le queda otra opción. Es mi mismo caso y el de Camus y Afro. La gente se inventa demasiado y cree cualquier estupidez que les llega a los oídos. Bola de ignorantes, terminó sin tapujos.

-Me alegra haberme ido de ese pueblo. La gente se queja de que viven con mucha magnificencia y ni volveís a mirar a los pobres del pueblo.

-¿Qué magnificencia? Creo que ya te has fijado que esto parece la Grecia antigua. Ahora hay electricidad en doce de los trece templos, (porque Shaka no quiso electricidad en el suyo), gracias a que la señorita Athena es rica. Fuera de eso, nada de nada. No hay teléfonos, ni autos ni nada moderno por aquí. Hay que entrar a Atenas para sumergirse en la Grecia moderna. A veces, nos estamos muriendo de hambre. La gente sólo quiere meter cizaña. Te aseguro que sí la encarnación de nuestra diosa no fuera una jovencita adinerada, podríamos estar mucho peor. Ella nos ha ayudado bastante.

-¿Y la explotación infantil?

Se quedó viéndome incrédulo y empezó a reírse tanto que acabó revolcándose por el suelo.

-¡Maestro! ¡No se burle de mí!

-No...me...burlo, dijo entre carcajadas.-¿Cómo crees que se entrenaba a los chicos de la Grecia Antigua? Justamente así...Que la gente ahora lo vea como explotación...si yo no te exijo y te doy un entrenamiento duro, no llegarás a ser una buena guerrera. Puede parecer que te explote, pero tú tienes que saber cuáles son tus límites, y si los traspaso, hacérmelo saber. Si no, de seguro que eso puede llamarse explotación...

-¿Empezaremos de una vez con el entrenamiento?, pregunté.

-Si tú lo prefieres. Pero el entrenamiento no es sólo físico. También debe ser psicológico y académico.

-¿Eso qué significa?

-Que vas a tener que leer mucho. Muchas de las nociones son teóricas y vas a necesitar comprenderlas antes de llevarlas a la práctica. Para eso necesitas leer.

-¿Y usted no me las va a decir?

-Algunas sí, pero yo no soy un sabelotodo como Camus...Yo también necesito leer.

-¿Y Saga no ha tenido discípulos?, pregunté  
-No. No quiere. Shion ha tratado de endilgarle a unos cuantos pero no quiere. No se siente preparado.

-¿Y Kanon?

Me miró como sí estuviera loca.

-Nadie en su sano juicio le daría un discípulo a Kanon. Además, no es un santo, no puede tener discípulos

-Pero entonces, ¿porqué vive en un templo? ¿Porqué no vive aparte?

-En caso de que a Saga le pase algo, Kanon usaría la armadura de Géminis, me explicó

-Ya entiendo. Otra cosa que no pude preguntarle a Saga...¿qué es eso de la ley de la máscara?

-Eso es algo que se llama estupidez machista, murmuró por lo bajo.-Antes, las mujeres se enojaban porque no podían entrar en la orden de Athena. Al final, se les permitió pero sólo si renunciaban a su femineidad y ocultaban su rostro tras una máscara para que su belleza no causara que se les subestimara en batalla, o para que su belleza no opacara la de la diosa. Y lo que es lo más cruel de todo: Si un hombre les veía el rostro, debían escoger entre amarlo o matarlo. Eso las obligó a vivir y entrenar apartadas de los hombres. Shaina estuvo en esta situación y sufrió mucho.

-¿Pero eso afecta el sexo de los discípulos que pueda tener una santa?, vaya con los rumores que corrían por el pueblo...

-Ése es otro rumor. Claro que no afecta. Marin y Shaina han tenido discípulos hombres y otras se han entrenado junto con varones y por varones, como June de Camaleón, que se entrenó junto con Shun de Andrómeda. El maestro de ellos fue Daidalos de Cefeo. El problema es que tenían que tener especial cuidado con la máscara.

-¿Tenían?, ¿acaso ya no es así?

-Cuando la señorita Athena se enteró de esa ley la derogó. Les permitió seguir usándola si querían pero ya no pasa nada si se les cae o rompe enfrente de un hombre, lo que permite que puedan entrenar y convivir con nosotros. De hecho, creo que debo conseguirte una, dijo, mientras se rascaba la cabeza.-Shaina ya no se la pone, y Marin se la quita más a menudo.  
-Yo no quiero usar eso. Se ve muy incómodo.  
Ni muerta me iba a poner esa cosa  
-Está bien, pero debo conseguirte una de todas maneras.

Se levantó y se estiró.

-¿Cómo se llevan los gemelos? Me pareció que Saga arrugaba ligeramente el entrecejo cuando le pregunté como estaba Kanon.

Me clavó sus ojos aguamarina que brillaban con un dejo de picardía.

-Digamos que no muy bien. Otra ventaja de que vayas a dormir aquí es que no te tocará oír las peleas monumentales de ese par. Que se vuelven peor cuando Death se suma.

-¿Porqué Death Mask tiene esos rostros en las paredes?

-Es su manía. Le gusta retener las almas de sus víctimas en las paredes y por eso se forman los rostros. Aunque no lo viste en su peor época: había rostros en el techo, incluso en el suelo.

Tragué saliva, nerviosa.

-Bueno, ¿quieres ver tu habitación?

Asentí alegremente mientras lo seguía hasta el interior del templo. Lo primero que se veía era una pequeña cocina, y una mesa con cuatro sillas. Más adentro había un pasillo con cuatro puertas.

-Esta es el baño, me instruyó él, señalándo la que estaba más hacia afuera. Ésta de aquí, añadió, señalando la que estaba en frente,-es el cuarto de limpieza. Las habitaciones son éstas de aquí. Ésta es la mía, señaló la puerta más al fondo- y ésta es la tuya, terminó.-Perdona que esté hecha un asco, es que no me han hecho la limpieza diaria, y me olvidé que te habían dicho que te quedarías aquí.

-No importa. Algo la arreglaré.

-Está bien. Yo iré a pedirle unos libros a Camus. Espérame aquí.

Se fue y me dejó sola en el templo. Encendí la luz de la habitación y vi que, en efecto, estaba llena de polvo. Dejé el morral sobre la cama y decidí mirar en su habitación. Abrí la puerta y vi que la cama estaba apenas hecha. No debía de haber bromeado cuando dijo que no le habían hecho la limpieza.

La cama era más amplia que la mía y tenía una cabecera de madera oscura. En una esquina había un pequeño escritorio, que estaba hecho un caos, y una caja de oro que, supuse, debía contener la armadura cuando su dueño no la portaba.

-¿Quién eres y qué haces en la habitación de Milo?, me preguntó una voz suave, pegándome un susto de muerte. El que lo decía, era un joven de cabellos castaños, complexión delgada y mirada dulce y límpida de grandes topacios.

-Yo...yo soy discípula de Milo, contesté. El joven desconocido pareció sorprendido.

-¿En serio?, ¿Desde hace cuanto? Vine aquí hace una semana y no te había visto.

-Es que...justamente hace una semana que yo vine aquí. Empiezo el entrenamiento hoy, en teoría, le expliqué, un poco incómoda. El joven me inspiraba confianza, pero no dejaba de ser un desconocido.

-Ya veo. Por cierto, soy Shun de Andrómeda. ¿Cómo te llamas tú?

Me quedé pasmada. Así que ése era Shun.

-Yo soy Melissia...aprendiz de Serpens. Aún no tenía ni idea de cómo debía presentarme a los demás.

-Mucho gusto. Oye, ¿entonces no has empezado a entrenar aún?

-No. Aunque dice el maestro que el entrenamiento es académico también.

Sonrió con ganas.

-¿No has visto a Shaka?, me preguntó.

-Aún no conozco a Shaka, admití, avergonzada.

-Es seguro. Estaba en uno de sus trances. Entonces, ¿ya los conociste a los otros once?

-A la mayoría. No conozco ni a Dohko, ni a Aldebarán.

-Aldebarán volverá pronto. Pero Dohko suele pasar largas temporadas fuera. A lo mejor no lo conoces en un buen rato, dijo, poniendo cara de sabihondo.

-¿Tú vives aquí? No te había visto.

-No, no vivo aquí. Estoy de visita. Vine a hablar con Milo, porque el incienso en Virgo me está mareando. Shaka suele exagerar.  
-¿Entonces te quedas en Virgo?, pregunté.- ¿Crees que mi maestro se moleste si me doy una escapada? Quiero conocer a Shaka.

-No creo que Milo se moleste, si le avisas donde estás y que estás conmigo, se encogió de hombros.-Escríbele una , me dijo, alargándome el papel y el bolígrafo.

-¿Es cierto que Saga es de cuidado?, quise asegurarme. Se puso serio y me miró con cautela.

-Pues de cuidado yo no diría, él no es malo. Lo que pasa es que a menudo anda de mal humor por las travesuras de Kanon. Pero es una buena persona. El que es de cuidado aquí es Death.

-Es que en el pueblo corren muchos rumores.

Shun se quedó viéndome interesado.

-Ah...¿eres de Rodorio?

-Sí

Dejé la nota para el maestro pinchada en su puerta y salí con Shun.

Conforme nos acercábamos a Virgo, empecé a percibir el olor amaderado del sándalo. Shun arrugó la nariz.

Entramos en el templo, que estaba iluminado por una luz muy tenue, producida por las velas. Había algunos inciensarios que sujetaban varillas de incienso de las que se desprendía el olor a sándalo. Shun tenía razón: era mareante.

-¿Acaso no le molesta el olor?

-¿Tú que crees? Se pasa el día meditando, o afuera haciendo yoga. Seguro ni cuenta se da de que su templo apesta. Aunque a veces tiene más tino. Cuando es el sándalo se le va la mano...

-¿Con qué se me va la mano, Andrómeda?, se escuchó una éterea voz detrás de nosotros. Pegué un pequeño respingo y me volví, mientras Shun le contestaba:

-...con el incienso, Shaka, el incienso...

El santo dorado delante mío, estaba rodeado de un aura mística fascinante. Alto y delgado (demasiado, diría yo), llevaba con gracia una túnica roja que le caía hasta abajo y apenas dejaba ver sus pies descalzos. Largos cabellos rubios le caían por la espalda. Sus ojos eran de un azul muy límpido, y tenían una expresión misteriosa que sugestionaba. Recordé las palabras de Saga: "Shaka es, quizás, el más misterioso de todos nosotros. Nació y recibió su entrenamiento en la India. Se dice que lo entrenó Buda. Desconozco cómo exactamente. Es un bodhisattva, alguien que le enseña a los demás el camino de la Iluminación" Shaka avanzó hacia mí tranquilamente.

-Supongo que tú eres la discípula de Milo. Es un placer conocerte al fin, murmuró con esa voz etérea y diáfana, como el sonido de una campana

Intenté hablar, pero mis cuerdas vocales no me respondieron. Estaba demasiado intimidada.

Shaka sonrió. Incluso esa sonrisa me parecía cargada de misticismo.

-No te preocupes, no voy a comerte.

-Yo...yo...,por más que lo intentaba, mi garganta se negaba a emitir más que monosílabos. El cosmo que emanaba de Shaka era demasiado intimidante.

-Creo que deberías apagar un poco tu cosmo, Shaka. Apuesto que eso es lo que la ha intimidado, intervino Shun.

El santo dorado inclinó levemente la cabeza en un mudo asentimiento. Dejé de percibir aquello que me intimidaba.

-Lo siento, murmuró Shaka, mientras caminaba hacia uno de los inciensarios y lo apagaba.-Cuando medito, mi cosmos se eleva. Ya te acostumbrarás. Siguió apagando los demás inciensarios.

-Saga me ha dicho que eres indio, murmuré. La verdad es que ya veía de donde habían sacado el apodo, pero seguía considerándolo absurdo.

-Así es. Lamento si el olor del incienso te molesta. Es cierto que a veces se me va la mano. El aroma del sándalo me recuerda mucho a mi tierra natal.

-No, para nada, mentí. Él entrecerró los ojos, como si hubiera detectado mi mentira  
-¿Cómo te llamas?, inquirió, con tranquilidad.

-Soy Melissia.

-¿Qué armadura te han asignado?

-Serpens.

-Una de bronce, ¿eh? ¿Cuantos años tienes?

-Doce

-Interesante. ¿Y ya has empezado a entrenar?

-No, reconocí avergonzada,-me he escasqueado del maestro. O él se escasqueó de mí...

-Ella es disípula de Milo, ¿no es sorprendente?, intervino Shun

-De hecho, creí que se la darían a Shaina, no a Milo.

-El maestro dice que Shaina tiene muchas discípulas.

-Bueno, eso es cierto. Y Milo necesita algo que lo entretenga, que no sea molestar a Aioria. A la larga, saldreís ganando los dos. ¿Quieres té?

-No gracias.

-¡Ah, aquí estás!, escuché la voz del maestro Milo. Separé mis ojos del rostro de Shaka y corrí hacia él. Arrugó la nariz.

-Uff, Shaka. ¿Cómo no te das cuenta que tu templo apesta a sándalo?

-Milo, los olores son sólo eso: olores. No me afectan.

-No claro, a tí no porque pasas el día, haciendo "ohm" en esa flor de loto. Seguro que tu olfato se acostumbró. Pero los demás no estamos acostumbrados a esta peste, Barbie de Virgo. ¿No se te ha dicho que con tres incensarios basta?

-¿Qué te trae por aquí, Milo?, preguntó Shaka sin perder la calma.

-Busco a mi pequeña escorpioncita. Veo que Shun la ha traído para qué te conociera.

-Es una joven muy especial. Puedo percibirlo, nos dio la espalda y empezó a caminar hacia el interior del templo.

-Tú percibes hasta el olor de la comida desde el comedor, Shaka. No es necesario que me lo digas. Sé que esta joven es una joya, yo también puedo percibirlo. A propósito, ¿no tenías que ir a una misión con el rositas?

-No hay prisa.

-¿Cómo que no?, el maestro dijo que...

-Lo que más abunda es el tiempo, Milo. Nada precisa en este mundo.

-Como digas. Shun, ¿está el pato por ahí?

-No, contestó éste.-sólo vine yo con Ikki.

-En fin, ni modo. Me habría gustado jugarle un par de bromas a ese ganso a escondidas de Camus.

Salimos de Virgo caminando despacio. El maestro aspiró el aire profundamente.

-¿Qué quiso decir con eso de "no hay prisa"? Afrodita aseguró que era una misión muy importante. ¿Acaso piensa desobedecer una orden directa?

-Shaka es el Señor Místico. Sólo él sabe porqué actúa como lo hace. No lo confundas con insubordinación. Cuando Afrodita esté al borde de un colapso de nervios y amenace con dejarle esa flor de loto como un macetero, cederá. Para él nada es urgente. En cierto modo, desespera tanta calma.

-Me ha intimidado demasiado.

-Tú tienes la habilidad de presentir con una claridad inusual el cosmos de los demás. El cosmos de Shaka es el más poderoso de entre los doce, quizás de entre los ochenta y ocho. Por eso te intimida tanto. Y súmale a eso esa aura mística que posee. Y es por eso que es mejor no hacerlo enfadar. Cuesta hacerlo, pero pobre del que lo logre.

- Me han gustado sus ojos.  
-Es extraño que los tuviera abiertos. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, ahora los abre más a menudo. Debe de haber escarmentado.  
-¿Porqué debería cerrarlos?  
-Porque Shaka se priva parcialmente de la vista para poder acumular su cosmos. A ver, ¿cómo te explico? Tú sabes que cuando una persona carece de uno de sus sentidos, los otros se agudizan para cubrir esa carencia, ¿verdad?-asentí en silencio,-La privación de la vista a la que se somete Shaka sumado a la meditación lo ayudan a concentrar mejor su cosmos y a llegar más fácilmente al Séptimo Sentido y mantenerlo. Incluso, creo que posee el Octavo Sentido. Creo que su antecesor también se privaba de uno de sus sentidos.

-¿Y porqué debería escarmentar?, pregunté. Aunque no había entendido ni pío sobre los sentidos.

-Pues porque como acumula todo su cosmos, cuando abre los ojos lo suelta todo de una, y así es más fácil derrotarlo. Ya le pasó una vez. No creo que quiera que le vuelva a suceder. No te preocupes si no me entiendes ahora, después te lo explico con más detalle.

-Se ha sorprendido de que tú seas mi maestro.

-La verdad, yo también. Pero Shaina es una exagerada, trata de abarcar más de lo que puede. Le he salvado el trasero.

Nuestros pasos resonaron en el solitario templo de Libra.

-¿Porqué Dohko pasa tiempo afuera? No debería, ¿o sí?

-Durante el tiempo que pasó en Rozan adoptó a una niña llamada Shunrei. Su discípulo también se quedó en Rozan, pero a veces la chica se queda sola, y es cuando Dohko se va, para quedarse con ella. Le hemos dicho que se la traiga, pero no hace caso. La chica se queda aquí de doncella, él vigila su templo como se debe y todos felices. A veces creo que, aunque Dohko diga que Shion es el encariñado, él no se queda atrás, sonrió ligeramente.

-¿Y Shion con quién se ha encariñado?, pregunté.

-Pues con Mu. ¿Todavía no sabes que Mu es discípulo de Shion?

-Creí que eran familia. Se parecen bastante.

-Sí, es que se depilan las cejas y sólo se dejan esos pequeños círculos. Mu ha hecho lo mismo con Kiki, que es otro de los consentidos del maestro. Bueno, basta de charla. Es hora de que te pongas a estudiar,dijo.

Nada más entrar al octavo templo, cogió un libro de los que había en la mesa. Me hizo sentar y me puso el libro abierto debajo de la nariz.

**Quería introducir a Shaka por la puerta grande. Espero haberlo conseguido. También introduje a Shun. Andaba con ganas de juntar a éste par desde que leí el capítulo 58 de Next Dimension (muchas gracias, Kuru xD) Quise darle un toque de comedia con la peste a sándalo. En verdad que uno no se da cuenta de nada cuando medita (prueben a hacer ejercicios de relajación guiados por un psicólogo y verán xD) El próximo será POV Milo. Vamos a ver como se siente nuestro escorpión acerca del hecho de tener una discípula.**

***En el manga, los nueve bronceados le aportan parte de su cosmos a Seiya para ayudarlo a derrotar a Saga. Eso le da un impulso extra al Pegasus Rolling Crash e impulsa a Saga varios metros hasta Aries. **

**Mil besos, gracias por leer. Por favor, manden MP. No dejen reviews, parece que FF está rebelde y no está dejando verlos ni contestarlos :( Quedo su servidora. **


	6. Cambios

**Hola! Ya volví, más contenta que unas Pascuas. Estoy contentísima porque es la primera historia que hago, que está lejos de terminar en el quinto capítulo xD **

**Como les había dicho, este capítulo es desde el punto de vista del bicho sexy. **

**Disfrútenlo :3**

**Capítulo 5**

**Cambios**

**POV Milo**

_Un mes después _

Me desperté lentamente y me acurruqué, poco dispuesto a levantarme. Mi oído captó la voz de Melissia, canturreando una tonadilla griega, mientras hacía sus quehaceres. Eso me despabiló completamente. Me di la vuelta en la cama, y cruzé los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

Yo con una discípula. Yo, el que me burlaba de mi mejor amigo por andar "de niñera", al que le encantaba levantarse tarde y andar de parranda, y traerse a una mujer a casa de vez en cuando. Yo, al que le encantaba molestar a Aioria sólo porque sí, y jugarle bromas pesadas a todo el mundo cuando estaba aburrido.

Curiosamente, desde que ella estaba conmigo esas cosas ya no tenían importancia y no me causaban el mismo placer de antes. Incluso había empezado a rehusarme a acompañar a Kanon en sus travesuras cuyo destinatario solía ser Saga, encontrándolo una pérdida de tiempo.

Me volví sobre un costado y empecé a pensar de nuevo en mi discípula. La muchacha había resultado ser una excelente alumna y estaba avanzando a pasos agigantados en lo referente a la teoría y el manejo del cosmo. El entrenamiento físico le estaba llevando algo más de tiempo, pero igual iba por buen camino.

Le había pedido a Shion una máscara y me advirtió que, si ella no quería usarla, era mejor no obligarla. Así que había quedado abandonada sobre la mesa de la cocina.

Eché las mantas a un lado y me levanté. Dejé la cama sin hacer, como acostumbraba, y abrí la puerta.

-Buenos días, Alde, oí a mi discípula en la entrada. La atronadora voz de éste me terminó de despertar. Había regresado al Santuario dos semanas después de que Melissia empezara su entrenamiento e inmediatamente había hecho buenas migas con ella.

-Buenos días, Aldebarán, saludé a mi compañero.

-Buenos días, Milo, me saludó.-Quería preguntarte algo.

-Tú me dirás.

-Buenos días, maestro Milo, me saludó ella mientras le tendía un vaso de agua a Alde.-El desayuno estará listo en un momento.

-No te...,me corté cuando ella se fue para adentro y siguió trajinando. Ya se sentía el olor a comida.

-Tienes cocinera personal, ¿eh?

-Le digo que no haga nada, que de eso se encargan las doncellas, pero nunca me hace caso. Supongo que le gusta cocinar.

-Quería preguntarte si no sabes cuando volverá tu vecino.

-No sé. Dohko suele esperar a que Shion lo mande a llamar.

-¿Podría ir yo? Es que Shion quiere que vaya con Dohko a una misión. Vaya fastidio, no dejan "de molestar" Vienes llegando de una misión y ya te mandan a otra.

-Deberías. Y podrías traerte a esa muchachita, Shunrei, a ver si se queda aquí de una vez por todas. Dudo que Shiryu sea el problema.

-¿Shun sigue aquí?

-No, ya se fue. Se fueron con la señorita Athena.

-¿Y de los otros no hay rastro?

-Hyoga se deja caer aquí a menudo. Generalmente, vienen de uno en uno, en parejas o todos juntos. Un día de éstos estarán los cinco aquí dando guerra.

-Me dijo Kanon que lo has dejado abandonado.

-Es que ya no tengo tiempo para andar en gamberradas. Tengo que ocuparme de Melissia.

-¿Ya no te burlarás de los que andan "de niñera", ¿verdad, bicho?, preguntó con burla

-En verdad, no sabía en lo que me metía. Pero también ella me ayuda. Si ve que no puedo explicarle algo, se va a preguntarle a Mu o a Camus. Incluso un día de éstos, la vi hablando con el maestro Shion. Cuando le pregunté dijo que quería saber mejor acerca del Séptimo Sentido.

- ¿No le has contado acerca de Saga?, preguntó, con cautela

-El primer día que llegó, empezó a preguntar qué era el asunto. Todo gracias a los rumores de los pueblerinos.

-¿Se lo contaste?

-Sí, pero le advertí que no le dijera a nadie que se lo había dicho. No quiero que Shion me mate, dije, mientras me empezaba a cepillar el cabello con el cepillo, que había quedado abandonado en la mesa.

-¿Y le contaste lo de Kanon?

-No, pero ella lo averigüó sola. Un día que bajó a entrenar, los oyó discutiendo. Y ya sabes como son ése par: se reprochan hasta cuál empezó a formarse primero. Cuando estábamos entrenando me soltó la bomba. Tuve que decírselo y ahora quiere ir a Cabo Sunión. Voy a tener que hablar con Shion.

-Te ha salido una alumna muy avispada.

-Demasiado. Ahora sólo falta que me invente que quiere conocer a Poseidón y voy a tener que dejarla con el gamberro de Kanon. O peor, que quiera conocer a Hades.

-Hablando de Hades...lo veo muy factible.

-¿De qué hablas, toro?, pregunté, súbitamente inquieto.

-Que al dios le ha entrado el capricho de venir hasta aquí.

-Oh, por el amor de...,bueno, si pasa, pasó. Que no lo creo porque Hades es muy distinto de Poseidón.

-Poseidón está reencarnado en un humano. Hades no. Puede que eso pese.

-¿Ya desayunaste, Alde?, interrumpió mi discípula.

-Eh...sí. Será mejor que vaya a hablar con Shion acerca de Dohko. Gracias por aclararme la duda, Milo.

-De nada compañero. De nada.

Mientras Alde se iba, ella puso la mesa junto con la comida en ella.

Tomé un sorbo de café.

-¿Qué pasó con Hades?, dijo, haciendo que me atragantara.

-Nada. Que parece que vendrá al Santuario, pero no te quiero cerca de él, dije, con tono autoritario.

-¿Porqué no?, dijo haciendo pucheros.

-Hades es un dios peligroso. Y sus acólitos tampoco son nada agradables.

-Está bien. Estaba pensando en sí podría ayudarme con los combates cuerpo a cuerpo. Siempre me derriban.

-Sólo debes recordar usar la fuerza del adversario en contra suya, apuré los restos de café y cogí una tostada.-Más tarde te enseñaré como.

-¿Y qué hay de ir a Cabo Sunión?

-Debo hablar con Shion. El templo de Poseidón está demasiado cerca y podría traernos problemas con los mariners.

-¿Acaso el dios todavía está reencarnado?, preguntó con los ojos brillantes.

Me mordí la lengua. ¿Sería bocazas? Aunque de todas formas, si íbamos por el templo nos iban a salir los soldados del emperador del océano.

-Creo que sí.

-¿A él si puedo conocerlo? Oh, por favor maestro, dijo mientras me zarandeaba.

-No veo ningún problema. Pero sólo si nos topamos con el dios fuera del templo. No pienso ir hasta abajo, pensarán que estoy loco. Tanto embrollo sólo por una aprendiz.

-Así que era cierto que tenías una discípula, bichejo, dijo una voz que conocía demasiado bien. Me puse de pie y tapé a Melissia con mi cuerpo.

-¿Qué quieres, Radamanthys?, pregunté, ácidamente.-¿Cómo carajos has subido hasta acá arriba?

-Hablar con el anciano decrépito. Es sobre el señor Hades.

-¡Cuida cómo hablas de mi maestro, Wyvern!, exclamó Mu, que al parecer, iba custodiando al visitante non grato. Al otro lado estaba Shaka, cuyos ojos brillaban amenazantes.

-Cállate y sube, unicejo, se sumó Kanon.-Cuanto antes te largues de aquí, mejor.

-Mejor para tí, ¿verdad, copia barata?

Kanon resopló, mientras volvía la cabeza.

-Entonces, ¿es verdad que Hades vendrá al Santuario?, pregunté.

-Señor Hades para tí, bicho rastrero.

-¿Vendrá o no?, quise zanjar.

-No sé. Lo que sea que tenga que saber Shion, matizó la palabra de ironía, y oí a Mu machacar las muelas,-está en esta carta, dijo, pasándomela delante de los ojos.

-Como sea, sube ya.

-¿Me vas a dejar pasar, Milo? ¿No me vas a torturar con tu Aguja Escarlata? Seguro que a tu discípula le encantaría verte en acción, dijo con sorna.

Machaqué las muelas con rabia. Maldito Radamanthys...

-Sube y no me hagas enojar, cejón.

-¿No vas a presentarme a tu discípula?, inquirió burlón.

Sentí cómo mi cosmo se acumulaba en mi dedo índice y como mi uña crecía. No, Milo no. Delante de Melissia no. Ése idiota sólo quiere provocarte, me dije.

El cosmo de Shaka se elevó abruptamente, poniendo fin a la conversación.

-Ya basta, dijo con un tono de autoridad tiñendo su etérea voz.-Radamanthys, cállate y sube. Dile a Shion lo que sea que debes decirle y vete. Y no se te ocurra hacer nada o te dejo hecho un cadáver viviente.

El juez sonrió desdeñosamente, me apretó la nariz con la mano y se fue, escoltado por Mu, Shaka y Kanon.

Maldito Ratamanthys...Algún día me las pagarás todas juntas.

-Maestro, se oyó la voz de Melissia,-maestro, ¿quién era esa persona?

-Uno de los tres jueces del inframundo, Radamanthys de Wyvern. De seguro, Hades lo envió porque es verdad que vendrá al Santuario y querrá ultimar detalles.

-Es un grosero

-Por eso te dije que los espectros son de cuidado, dije. De repente me sentía sin ganas de nada.

Me eché en un sillón y empecé a masajearme las sienes.

-Oí que el juez cejón está en el Santuario, ¿es verdad?, se oyó una voz socarrona.

-Es verdad, Death, y más vale que subas y le abras la puerta al Hades directamente, o cuando vuelva lo haré pedazos.

-Oh, el bicho se ha levantado con la pinza izquierda esta mañana. De acuerdo, lo mando al Hades de una vez.

-Díselo al cejón. Él empezó. Hasta Shaka y Mu se molestaron.

-¿Eh? ¿La Barbie y el carnero se molestaron? Radamanthys es un idiota.

-No creo que Mu se quede tan campante si oye como llaman "viejo decrépito" a Shion

-Viejo es, pero de decrépito no tiene nada. Hades debió enviar a Minos o Aiacos. Radamanthys levanta demasiados roces por estos lados, dijo mi compañero, mientras se rascaba la nariz

-Agradece que no envió a Pandora.

-Cállate, no digas eso. La mujer es peor que Cejamanthys.

-Bueno,¿para qué ibas arriba?

-Quería hablar con la hielera con patas..., de repente se interrumpió y empezó a reírse estruendosamente.

-¿Y ahora qué?, pregunté, incrédulo.

-Que Camus congelará al cejón a la mínima. Está de muy mal humor desde ayer. Creo que esa torcedura de tobillo no le ha venido nada bien. Oh, esto tengo que verlo, dijo mientras subía apresuradamente.

Suspiré y me arrecosté.

-¿No vamos a entrenar hoy?, adivinó Melissia.

-No. Ese maldito cejón me ha puesto de mal humor. Anda, traéme el atlas. Al menos podemos repasar eso. Ya deberías dominar la geografía bastante bien

Mientras ella me traía el libro, empecé a sentir una corriente de aire frío.

-Pasa Hyoga, murmuré sin siquiera volver a ver.

El discípulo de mi amigo se metió en el templo cargando un morral y la caja de Pandora. Tenía un semblante de preocupación bastante elocuente .

-¿Qué te pasa muchacho?

-Milo, ¿sabes si le ha pasado algo a mi maestro? No fue a recogerme al aeropuerto.

-Ayer se torció el tobillo y el médico le recomendó reposo absoluto. Pudo haberme dicho que venías. Por cierto, ten cuidado con Radamanthys. Ese unicejo vino a darle a Shion una carta de parte de Hades, y ya sabes que le gusta causar roces.

-¿Una carta de Hades?, ¿y eso?, se asombró Hyoga.

-Al parecer le han entrado ganas de visitar a su sobrina, hice una mueca.

-Aquí tiene, maestro, dijo Melissia, mientras patinaba en el suelo, y prácticamente me estampaba el libro en la cara.

-Cuidado, niña. No estás en una competición.

-¿Ella es Melissia?, preguntó Hyoga.

-Veo que Camus ya fue con el cuento.

-Sólo me dijo que tenías compañía en el templo. No me dijo que era tu discípula. ¿A santo de qué ha decidido esto Shion?

-A santo de que yo le he salvado el trasero a Shaina, murmuré casi que para mí mismo.

-¿Otra vez quiso adjudicársela?

-De seguro lo hacía, pero yo intervine a tiempo. Ya Shaina tiene demasiadas discípulas. No necesita más.

-¿No han estado aquí mis amigos?

-Hace un mes vinieron Shun e Ikki. Supongo que en estos días caerá Shiryu cuando Dohko vuelva, y cuando Athena regrese vendrá acompañada del pony...digo, de Seiya.

-Ya veo. Nunca logramos coincidir.

-Mejor así. Melissia, él es Hyoga de Cygnus, el discípulo de Camus, dije dirigiéndome a ella.

-Mucho gusto Hyoga, dijo ella.-El ruso, ¿verdad?, dijo volviéndose hacia mí. Asentí con la cabeza.

-Ahí viene Rada, intervino Hyoga.

-¿No que lo iba a mandar directo al Hades? Death Mask es pura palabrería.

El despreciable juez hizo su aparición y se quedó detrás de Melissia mientras la cogía de los hombros y la volvía. Me levanté como impulsado por una descarga eléctrica.

-¡Suéltala, Radamanthys!, aullé más que grité.

-Cálmate Escorpio, no me la voy a comer, sonrió ese cobarde, mientras la examinaba

-Suéltala, Rada, intervino Hyoga.-Creo que no querrás acabar como colador. Créeme, no es bueno.

-Pero si es la rata de bronce Cygnus, se burló éste, dándose cuenta de la presencia del bronceado.-Porqué no te vas a lamerle los pies a tu maestro, en lugar de molestar a los mayores?

-Radamanthys tienes tres segundos para soltar a Melissia si no quieres mis quince agujas perforando tu cuerpo de una sola vez.

-Claro. Ya una vez recibí tus piquetitos, bicho rastrero, y no me hicieron nada, te lo recuerdo, alardeó

Machaqué las muelas y apreté los puños enfurecido.

-¡Ya basta Radamanthys!, se oyó una cuarta voz.

-Aiacos..., murmuró éste.-No seas aguafiestas, dejáme divertirme.

-Nada de eso, dijo el espectro de Garuda, mientras caminaba hacia su compañero.-La señorita Pandora intuyó que la ibas a armar gorda y me envió para controlarte. Milagro que no tienes una Explosión de Galaxias marcada en toda la cara. ¿Qué, no te topaste con Kanon?

-Esa copia barata no puede hacerme nada a mí.

-Esa "copia barata", entrecomillé,-te mató con todo y sin armadura, Wyvern, intervine, mordaz.-¿Qué es, qué tienes memoria de pez y no te acuerdas?

Aiacos me rió la gracia a carcajadas.

-¿Tú de que te ríes? A tí te mató un bronceado.

-Ya, calmado cejón, intervino el otro juez-Vamónos de aquí.

-No quiero irme, quiero joder a Milo, el sarcasmo era patente en su voz.

-Ya, lo molestas metiéndote con su discípula. No es muy inteligente, Rada. Veo que tienes las patas congeladas, ¿qué le dijiste a Acuario? ¿Te metiste con Cygnus o con Kraken?

-El problema del franchute es que no aguanta nada.

-No, el problema es que tú jodes demasiado. Que te quede claro que le diré al señor Hades, ya que a la señorita Pandora no le haces caso.

Radamanthys se puso pálido. Sonreí con malignidad. ¿Quién lo diría? El cejón respeta a alguien.

-Aiacos, ¿no le dirás al señor Hades, verdad?

-Depende. Si te callas esa gran bocaza y bajas lo que resta del trayecto en silencio, no le diré nada. Si no, te espera una buena temporada en el Tártaro. Eres un caso perdido, Radamanthys.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Empujó a Melissia para quitársela de delante, y me encaró.

-Tienes suerte, artrópodo. Espero que esa niña no resulte tan inútil como su maestro, que no puede ni matar a un juez del Inframundo.

-Radamanthys..., escuché la voz de Garuda.-Estás a una palabra del Tártaro.

-Cállate, Aiacos, murmuró éste molesto, mientras salía del templo.

-No me voy a callar. Cuando el señor Hades venga, me aseguraré de que te quedes en el Inframundo, se dirigió a mí,-mis disculpas, Escorpio. Es una desagradable manía de esa lagartija de Wyvern.*Espero que no haya causado más problemas.

-Pues a mí no, pero no sé los otros once, murmuré entre dientes.

Aiacos machacó las muelas, mientras rodaba los ojos y salió detrás de su compañero.

Mientras, Hyoga ayudaba a Melissia a ponerse de pie.

-¿Estás bien, pequeña?, le pregunté.

-Sí, maestro, murmuró con la voz temblorosa, mientras caminaba hacia mí y me abrazaba.

-¿Porqué Rada se mete tanto con ustedes tres?, preguntó Hyoga.

-Yo que sé, pato. Estará rabiado porque sabe que sólo nos ganó por esa barrera de los mil demonios.

-Digo porque cuando subí, Aioria echaba chispas.

-Sí, el borrego tampoco iba muy feliz. Tendrías que ver su cara cuando le dijo "viejo decrépito" a Shion.

-¿Y con Kanon no se metió?

-No sé.

-Oye bicho, te llama el maestro, intervino Death Mask.

-¿No ibas a mandar a esa rata directo al Hades, cangrejo?

-Iba, pero el maestro me retuvo y lo perdí. Vale más que bajó solo o Mu lo hubiera despedazado. Tanta indirecta... Quedó bien ardido porque sólo pudo con nosotros por esa barrera de las mil..., se cortó al ver a los dos adolescentes detrás de nosotros.

-¿Y Afrodita?

-No se le pudo acercar. Estaba arreglando sus rosas. Es una lástima, hasta ahí hubiera llegado, una expresión de sadismo le iluminó la cara.-Pero si vuelve a decirme que me voy a morir de cáncer me las pagará.

-Aiacos vino y se lo llevó.

-Menos mal, porque cuando ha llamado a Hyoga "remedo de bronceado",Camus le ha congelado las piernas. Debiste verlo, fue épico. No más se concentró y le congeló las patas sin siquiera levantarse de la cama. Eso le da otro nivel a la expresión "fría indiferencia",dijo con una sonrisa torcida-Sé que a Shaka es díficil hacerlo enojar, pero Kanon estaba al borde de un colapso de nervios. Si hubiera seguido, no llega abajo. Con Shion se contuvo, pero apuesto que las indirectas que le lanzó a Mu, también molestaron al maestro. Unicejo del mal.

-Bueno, seguro me llama para saber los progresos de esta chica, dije mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la salida del templo a buen paso.

-De seguro.

Cuando llegué a Acuario, pasé a ver a mi amigo.

-¿Qué, Camus cómo seguiste?, le pregunté. El cuarto estaba aterradoramente frío. Caray con Radamanthys...

-Vete, Milo, no estoy de humor.

-¿Porqué no me dijiste que Hyoga venía hoy?, tanteé.-El pobre creyó que algo muy malo te había pasado. Bueno, te pasó, dije, mirando el pie que sobresalía de entre las mantas, mantenido en alto por un almohadón.

-Milo...

-Bueno, bueno, ya me voy. No dejes que nada de lo que haya dicho ese unicejo te afecte.

Empecé a sentir frío en las piernas y mejor me piré sin más razones.

Cuando llegué al salón del maestro, éste estaba en la puerta hablando con Dohko. Al lado de éste había una jovencita. Mu estaba al lado con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Me has mandado llamar, maestro?, pregunté.

-¡Ah, Milo! Sí, pasa. Hablaremos después, amigo. Por ahora vete a tu templo. Mu, tú también vete, le reconvino con tono paternal. Éste masculló una maldición en tibetano** y dio media vuelta, junto con Dohko.

-¿Qué le pasa al borrego?, pregunté notando que él también tenía el entrecejo fruncido.

-Está molesto por un par de cosas que dijo Radamanthys... Bien, ¿cómo va el entrenamiento de tu pequeña?, disimuló la evidente molestia que sentía.

-Muy bien señor. Nunca he visto una mocosa de su edad tan avispada. Todavía resiente un poco el entrenamiento físico y tiene problemas con el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero se está adaptando a pasos agigantados.

-¿Y tú como te sientes? Radamanthys dijo que...

-Con todo respeto, señor, será mejor que no le haga caso a ese cejón.

-No lo he hecho, me tranquilizó.-Es sólo que me pareció muy curioso lo que dijo.

-¿Y qué dijo?

-Que no pudo ni verla. Dijo que parecías "mamá escorpión con sus crías"***,porque la tapaste con tu propio cuerpo. Dicho en tono de burla, claro. Pero Milo, me parece que así es.

-Estoy asustado, reconocí.-Temo no ser un buen maestro para ella.

-Oh, jovenzuelos, de lo que se preocupan. Mira Milo, tú eres joven y en cierta manera, inexperto. Pero convierte eso en un arma a tu favor. El aprendizaje es un proceso dual, no sólo ella aprenderá de tí. Tú también debes aprender de ella, y así dejarás de ser inexperto. Y dale gracias a Zeus de que no tienes que cuidar de un bebé...de diez bebés y tres adolescentes, a los doscientos cuarenta y tres años, meneó la cabeza,perdido en sus recuerdos.

-Maestro...Melissia quiere ir a Cabo Sunión, tanteé. Todavía no estaba seguro de como tomaría mi desobediencia en ese aspecto.

-¿A qué?,algo en su voz me dijo que ya lo sabía y me esperaba una buena.

-A...bueno, a...

-¿No será a ver la cárcel, porque su maestro me desobedeció, y le contó lo que pasó con los gemelos?, me reconvino con un tono horriblemente decepcionado. Shion era como un padre para mí, y decepcionarlo me pesaba.

-Pues...también quiere conocer a don...digo, a Poseidón. Y a..., me corté.

-...¿Hades?

-Sí, murmuré avergonzado.

-Bueno, ya no se puede hacer nada. Llévala si quieres, pero dile a Kanon que los acompañe. Me interesa más saber porqué le contaste acerca de Saga. Sabes que todos estuvimos metidos en ese complot.

-Es que me preguntó porqué en el pueblo lo llamaban...

-..."engendro maligno", completó Shion.-¿Y qué le dijiste?

-La verdad.

-¡Por Hades, Milo! ¿Le contaste todo?

-Sí.

-¿Y cómo se lo tomó?, la mirada que me dirigió me hizo pensar que estaba a punto de cornearme un carnero.

-Pues bien...creo. No la he visto tratar distinto a Saga ni a Kanon.

-¿A Kanon?, preguntó, alzando una ceja (o lo habría hecho de tenerlas)-También le contaste acerca de Kanon...lo de Poseidón...por eso quiere ir al Cabo, ¿cierto?

-¡Eso ya no fue culpa mía!, me defendí.-Oyó discutir a ese par...

-Está bien, Milo. Llévala al Cabo si quieres. Pero que sea la última vez que digo que ciertas cosas no hay que decirlas. La próxima vez te caerá un castigo.

-Sí, señor, dije pensando en el lío en que me metí por esa pequeña. Hice una reverencia y me marché.

-Milo...

Me volví.

-No te preocupes, los discípulos nos meten en más líos de los que quisiéramos, dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

Suspiré. Al menos me entendía.

-Juro no volverme a burlar de Mu ni de Camus..., ni mucho menos de Marin, me dije a mí mismo.

**A Milo le ha caído una buena por desobedecerle a Shion xD Pero como el borrego mayor es tan bueno, se lo ha perdonado...por esta vez. **

**No pude resistir la tentación de meter a Radamanthys y justo con este papel del fanfarrón que es un pesado y nadie lo aguanta xD No pude evitarlo, ODIO a Radamanthys. Maldito cejón cobarde, les dio una paliza a los cinco sólo por esa barrera del diablo, o como quiso decir Death: "de las mil p*tas" Después en el Inframundo, Kanon se lo bajó xD**

***Por sí no sabían, el Wyvern es una criatura de la mitología medieval, capaz de lanzar hechizos, similar a un dragón pero inferior a él. De ahí que Aiacos le diga "lagartija" a Rada para molestarlo. **

**** En el Tíbet, de donde vienen Mu, Kiki y Shion, hablan chino mandarín y tibetano, como lenguas oficiales :D**

***** Eso de "mamá escorpión" se me ocurrió porque sí bien el escorpión es un animal naturalmente agresivo, las hembras se ponen peor cuando tienen crías... Las llevan en la espalda justo debajo del aguijón, por lo que es imposible alcanzarlas. A Milo se le ha salido la vena paternal y por eso se puso así acerca de Rada.**

**Por cierto, en el anterior capítulo, Milo había dicho que el predecesor de Shaka se privaba también de uno de sus sentidos. Se refería a Shijima, por aquello de que piensen que era a Asmita. Ya sé que la gente usa más a los santos de LC en términos de fanfiction xD**

**En el próximo capítulo volvemos al POV Melissia. **

**¡Besos y gracias por leer! Dejen reviews o MP. **

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo**


	7. Cabo Sunión

**Bueno, ya volví. Disfrútenlo.**

**Capítulo 6  
Cabo Sunión**

Me froté los magullados brazos y suspiré. El maestro me había dicho que me iba a llevar a Cabo Sunión, pero que a cambio, debía aplicarme más en mi entrenamiento físico. Por lo tanto, no había mostrado piedad durante los entrenamientos y me había obligado a hacer flexiones, lagartijas y a correr, hasta que casi se me cayeron las extremidades, amén de las palizas que me dio en los cuerpo a cuerpo.  
Había conseguido desbalancearlo ligeramente en una ocasión, lo que era muestra de que ya estaba aprendiendo a contrarrestar la fuerza de mis rivales. Pero se había vengado dándome un mamporrazo en el estómago, lo que me enseñó que todavía debía trabajar en la guardia.  
-Deberías haber aprendido que no puedes bajar la guardia en un combate, me reprendió, sin dejar de atacarme.  
-Ya...lo sé, dije, mientras trataba de esquivar sus golpes.  
-¡Saberlo no es suficiente!, bloqueé la pierna que amenazaba con estamparse en mi cara. Creí ver una leve sonrisa de aprobación, pero me mantuvo ocupada el tratar de desviar su brazo. Se echó hacia atrás para tomar impulso y me atacó con la palma extendida, simulando un golpe de karate. A duras penas, lo cogí por la muñeca y le dí la vuelta, buscando derribarlo. Inmediatamente sentí como su pie se estrellaba en la parte baja de mi espalda y me mandaba a tragar varios metros de polvo.

-¡Ay!, me quejé.  
-Deja de quejarte. Eres una aprendiz de santo, no una mocosa cualquiera. Me volví, mientras me levantaba trabajosamente.  
-Duele, maestro, me justifiqué.  
Creí ver un brillo divertido en su mirada.  
-Ya sé que duele, pero no debes quejarte.  
-Pero duele...  
-Está bien. Suficiente por hoy. Pero recuerda que te vas a enfrentar en tu primer cuerpo a cuerpo oficial y el que juzgará como estás no seré yo, sino tu rival si llega a darte una paliza.  
-¿Cree que estoy preparada?  
-Si sigues como hoy no le veo un problema. Pero no olvides que tu rival es Corónide, la mejor discípula de Shaina.  
-Me tiene inquina, me quejé.-Y no sé porqué  
-Porque como estaba estipulado que tu maestra sería ella y no yo, Shaina no le prestó la debida atención por un tiempo y se resintió. Esa muchacha se cree la última gota de agua del desierto. Para empeorar la situación, tú estás más adelantada que ella en cuestiones de cosmos y fue como meter el dedo en la llaga.  
-No voy a decir que le daré una paliza, pero intentaré no quedar muy mal parada.  
-Esa es mi chica.  
-¿Podemos ir al Cabo?  
-No te vas a rendir, ¿verdad?  
Negué enérgicamente. Suspiró.

-Bueno, ve a ducharte. Nos vamos después de comer.  
-¡Yeeey!, grité, mientras lo abrazaba y salía corriendo.

Corrí prácticamente todo el trayecto.

Llegué al templo, me metí a mi cuarto, saqué la primera ropa que encontré y me duché a la velocidad de la luz.  
-¡Estoy lista!, dije apenas traspasó la puerta.

-Tienes la blusa y las alpargatas al revés. Y amárrate esa melena. No te apures, me dijo, mientras me alborotaba la melena y se metía al cuarto de baño.

Refunfuñé y me coloqué bien dichos accesorios. Fui a mi habitación y me peiné bien el pelo. Me quedé viendo la máscara que, se supone, debería ponerme. La verdad es que era un artículo muy hermoso, con una línea a un lado que recordaba a una serpiente. Pero había tratado y no había podido acostumbrarme a tener el rostro tapado. Mucho calor.  
Aproveché para mirarme al espejo. Hace mucho que no lo hacía.  
Había crecido más de un palmo a resultas del ejercicio y la buena alimentación. Mis brazos se veían más largos y fuertes. Mis manos, gracias a los consejos de las chicas, ya estaban exentas de callos, uñas rotas y cutículas. Mis piernas se habían fortalecido y torneado. Antes llevaba mi cabello casi siempre suelto y hecho un desastre. Ahora solía amarrarmélo de diversas formas para que no interfiriera cuando estaba entrenando. Había crecido también y mostraba hermosos reflejos cobrizos. Saga me había aconsejado lavarlo un día por medio y ponerle mascarillas revitalizantes una vez por semana, así como peinármelo todas las noches. Cuando le pregunté sí eso no eran cosas de mujeres me contestó:

-Si quieres el cabello largo debes cuidarlo. La higiene personal no es cosa sólo de mujeres. Nosotros también deberíamos cuidarnos el cabello.

Aunque me había dado cuenta que la mayoría, incluido él, nada más se cepillaban por las noches y se lo lavaban día por medio, sin nigún otro cuidado adicional, fue divertido pedirle a Afro algunas rosas y hacer una mascarilla para el cabello y una crema para las manos a base de ellas.

-¿Lista, doña Narcisa?, bromeó el maestro a espaldas mías. El colgante que me había dado Perse rebotó sobre mi pecho cuando me volví.

-¿No íbamos a comer?  
-Podríamos hacerlo en el pueblo, dijo, mientras me guiñaba el ojo.

Entendí lo que quería decir y empecé a dar saltitos, emocionada. Lo cogí de la mano y empecé a jalarlo hasta la salida. Mi mano resbaló en el metal de la armadura.

-¿Cómo, se ha puesto la armadura?  
-Cabo Sunión es, de alguna manera, territorio de otro dios. Los mariners no son tan belicosos como los espectros, pero es mejor tener cuidado, por sí acaso.

Salimos de la zona de los templos y nos encontramos a Mu en el Coliseo, entrenando a Kiki. El niño sudaba la gota gorda.

-Oye, carnero, si alguien me busca, voy a Cabo Sunión. ¿No has visto a Kanon?, preguntó.  
-Debe estar por ahí.  
-Maldición, ¿dónde estará? Necesito que vaya conmigo.  
-¿Porqué?  
-Shion me lo exigió. Es su manera de castigarme por deslenguado.  
-Mejor hablas con Saga.  
-No, ¿para qué? Ya ellos deben saber que Kanon no es el santo de nada.  
-Entonces quítate tú la armadura. Es mejor que vayan en igualdad de condición. Créeme.  
-Bueno...pero primero tengo que buscar a Kanon, su cara mostraba su contrariedad.  
-¿Para qué me buscas, bicho?, preguntó el gemelo, que apareció como convocado.  
-Necesito que me acompañes al Cabo.  
-Olvídalo, Milo. Ni en mis pesadillas volvería ahí.  
-Por favor, Kanon. Ella quiere ir y Shion me puso como condición que debías ir tú.  
-Nadie te tiene de deslenguado, Milo.

-Por favor Kanon, le supliqué.-Sé que es duro para tí, por favor, ven con nosotros.

Él titubeó. Aproveché para abrazarlo y mirarlo con de cordero degollado.

-Por favor... ¿Sí? Sólo tienes que ponerte la armadura. y venir con nosotros, empecé a zarandearlo.

-Ajá,dijo, con marcada desaprobación.-no sólo tengo que ir con ustedes, sino que debo pedirle la armadura a Saga. No, Mel, olvídalo.

-¡Kanon!, dije zarandeandolo más fuerte.-¡Por favor, por favor, por favor!

-¡Vale!. ¡Vale!, cedió.-Pero vas tú a pedirle a Saga la armadura. Y tu maestro me debe una.

Salí corriendo como una bala y oí a Mu reírse a carcajada limpia.

A medio camino me encontré con Marin.

-Marin, ¿no sabes donde está Saga?

-Está en Gé..., no la dejé terminar y empecé a subir las escaleras de cuatro en cuatro.

-¡Hola Alde!, lo saludé al pasar por el segundo templo. Estaba sentado a la mesa con Dohko y hablaban en voz baja. Oí a éste devolverme el saludo.

En Géminis, encontré a Saga, acostado en un sillón con un libro entre las manos.  
-¡Saga, necesito pedirte algo!, exclamé. Él bajó el libro y lo dejó sobre sus rodillas.  
-¿Qué pasó?

-NecesitoqueleprestestuarmaduraaKanon, solté de un tirón y atropellando las palabras.  
-Espera, tranquila, ¿qué pasó con Kanon?  
-Necesita que le prestes tu armadura, repetí.  
Arqueó una ceja y torció la boca.  
-Es que el maestro Shion...  
-Sí, sé que Milo se pasó de lengualarga, y que mi hermano debe ir con ustedes al Cabo. Lo que no entiendo es qué pinta mi armadura en esto.  
-Es que Mu dijo que mejor fueran en igualdad de condiciones, expliqué.  
-Entonces, que Milo se quite la suya, dijo.  
Ahora entendía porqué Kanon me había mandado en su lugar. Era listo.  
-¡Por favor! ¿Sí?, dije.  
-No.  
Terco. Puse cara de cordero degollado.  
-No me mires así. No voy a dártela porque pongas cara de cordero.  
Uff. Si que era duro de roer.  
-Saga, ¡Por favor!  
-Ya dije que no. No pongas a prueba mi paciencia, zanjó, mientras se levantaba.  
-Después de todo, Kanon se la merece más que tú, mentí.-Él fue el que peleó contra Hades con ella., cruzé los dedos. Si no funcionaba...  
Se quedó mirándome. Si las miradas mataran...  
-No insistas, Melissia  
Rayos.  
-Por favor, Saga, no seas malo. La armadura los escogió a ambos, ¿cierto? ¿Los dos pueden usarla, no? Sólo serán unas horas.  
-Dije que no. Y si vuelves a insistir, te mandaré una Explosión de Galaxias, y no me importa lo que haga Milo después.  
-¡Eres un grosero!, me quejé y empecé a fingir que sollozaba.  
-No llores, niña, dijo, mirándome reprobatoriamente, como si supiera que estaba fingiendo.-No voy a dártela y se acabó.  
-¡So...sólo por unas ho..horas...y ya te pones como...como sí quisiera robártela...!, empecé a derramar lágrimas de veras, aunque seguía fingiendo los sollozos.  
Soltó un sonoro suspiro y se cruzó de brazos.  
-No, y se acabó.

Seguí fingiendo que lloraba a grito pelado. Me dio la espalda y se metió en el baño (o lo que creía que era esa habitación) cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

-¡Si no se la prestas, le diré al maestro Shion que me amenazaste con una Explosión de Galaxias!, berreé

Abrió la puerta y salió con la caja de Pandora.

-Está bien, toma, niña majadera. Y ya deja de actuar. Dile a ese gamberro que como le pase algo a la armadura...

Salté a sus brazos y le dí un abrazo de oso.  
-¡Gracias, Saga!

Cogí la caja y salí corriendo escaleras abajo. Creí ver una leve sonrisa en labios del geminiano.

-¡Maestro Milo!, grité. Los tres me volvieron a ver.

-No...puede ser...,murmuró Kanon.  
-Ésa es mi niña, dijo el maestro con evidente satisfacción.

-Oh, bonita, ven con papá, dijo Kanon quitándome la caja de la espalda.

La caja se abrió, dejando ver la armadura ensamblada.

Inmediatamente, se separó y se ensambló de nuevo sobre el cuerpo de Kanon.

-Ah...ya no recordaba esta sensación, murmuró éste, casi extasiado.

Mu soltó una risita.

-¿Querrías cuidar de la caja y el casco, borrego?, le preguntó.

-Claro, déjalo aquí, contestó Mu, haciendo esfuerzos para no reírse.

Comenzamos a caminar.

-¿No tienen hambre?, preguntó Kanon apenas entramos en el pueblo.

-Sí, queríamos comer aquí, le contestó el maestro.

Empecé a correr delante de ellos, feliz de estar en el pueblo. Aunque sus gentes fueran un desastre, era mi lugar natal.  
Aporrée la puerta de la posada de Perséfone. Se veía llena, pues oía el runrún de las conversaciones desde afuera.

-¡Entre!, oí a mi amiga desde adentro. Le hice una señal a los santos dorados que me seguían y abrí la puerta.

En la posada había sólo unas pocas personas. Mi oído debía haberse desarrollado bastante.

-¡Mel!, gritó ella desde la cocina. Oí como se quebraba un plato y enseguida me encontré sepultada por los brazos de Perse.

-Hola, dije, con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Pero como has crecido!, se asombró ella.-Mírate, ahora eres más alta que yo. Y tu cuerpo luce más tonificado. ¿Qué les dan en el Santuario? ¿Esteroides?  
-No, me reí, sólo comida normal.

-Melissia, por el amor de Athena, no nos dejes atrás, oí una voz grave.

-Lo siento, maestro, es que estaba muy feliz, dije, mientras me volvía hacia ellos.

-¿Aquí vivías? ¿En este cuchitril?, preguntó Kanon, mirando en torno.

-¡KANON!

-Me lleva Hades. Ya se le ha pegado el mal genio. ¿Es genético o qué?

-¿Él es tu maestro, Mel? ¿El santo de Escorpio?, intervino Perséfone, asombrada.  
-Sí, dije, muy contenta.-Él es Kanon, dije,-el hermano de Saga.  
-Tanto gusto. ¿Porqué no se sientan? Les traeré algo de pan y fruta. ¿Qué desean beber?  
-Vino, dijeron ambos.  
-Y un jugo, añadí

Perséfone me arrastró con ella hacia la cocina.

-¡Por Ártemis, cómo has crecido!, dijo mientras me rodeaba por todos los ángulos.

-En algún momento tenía que crecer, ¿no?  
-¡Pero tan pronto!  
Me reí.  
-Pareces una madrecita,dije.-¿Cómo están las cosas por aquí?  
-Lo normal. Cizaña por aquí y por allá. Hace días llegó el rumor de que el santo de Acuario se lastimó la pierna y entonces no paran.  
-¿Cómo se enteraron de lo de Camus?, pregunté, incrédula.-Sí, se lastimó el tobillo entrenando y está en reposo.  
-Y yo qué sé, Mel. La cosa es que llegó el rumor, dijo, mientras empezaba a cortar queso y pan.  
-Supongo que el día que me fui tampoco pararon.  
-En realidad, estaban contentos. Ese sexto sentido que tienes nunca les agradó.  
-En cambio allá dicen que soy una joya, dije, sacando pecho, orgullosa.  
-¿En serio?, se notaba la alegría en su voz.  
-Sip, dije, mientras cogía una botella de vino y empezaba a descorcharla. El olor a uvas se hizo presente.  
-¿Y qué tal el entrenamiento?, me preguntó.  
-Muy duro, dije, mientras empezaba a seleccionar unas cuantas manzanas.  
-Ésas no. Se las estoy guardando a la vieja, frunció el ceño.  
-Al maestro le gustan las manzanas.  
-Entonces lleváselas. Que se fastidie esa vieja cascarrabias, cerró el cajón de un caderazo,-no ha dejado de hablar mal de tí desde que te fuiste  
-Circe nunca me quiso.  
-¿Quieres jugo de uva? Está recién hecho, me preguntó.

-Señor Julian, qué placer verlo por aquí, oí afuera.

Perse dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se asomó por la puerta. Reconocí el suspiro de coquetería. A mi amiga siempre le había gustado el heredero de la familia Solo. Lo gracioso era que el hombre había resultado ser la reencarnación de uno de los seis dioses olímpicos primordiales*

-¿Julian Solo está aquí?, pregunté.-¿El dios Poseidón está aquí?

Ella se volvió.

-¿Cómo que Poseidón?

-Sí. ¿Creíste que Athena era la única diosa por aquí?  
-No tenía ni idea.  
-Estás enamorada de un dios, la piqué.  
-¡Cállate, Mel!, me dijo roja como un tomate, mientras me tapaba la boca.

Salimos, llevando el vino, la cesta de pan con queso y las manzanas. La cara de Kanon estaba roja como la grana y Milo se miraba las uñas tranquilamente.

-De lo que te has perdido, me saludó.-Pero no te preocupes, nos ha dado permiso de ir al Cabo tranquilamente.

-Eso me pasa por estar en la cocina.

-No te preocupes, de seguro lo veremos por ahí.

-¿Qué le pasa a Kanon?, dije. El susodicho había enterrado la cara entre los brazos.  
-Le ha dado vergüenza. Ya sabes lo que pasa cuando te encuentras con alguien a quién le hiciste una trastada, me guiñó un ojo.  
El gemelo alargó una mano, cogió una manzana y empezó a comérsela sin levantar el rostro.

Perse llegó con el jugo y se sentó conmigo.

-¿Qué haces? ¿No tienes que atender a los demás?  
-Es más importante estar contigo. Cuéntame cosas acerca del Santuario.  
El maestro le jaló el cabello a Kanon para que enderezara la cara.  
-¡Milo!, protestó éste.  
-Ya tranquilízate, copia barata. Enderézate y come como la gente. Le empujo un pedazo de pan.  
Kanon le dirigió una mirada asesina y cogió el pan.  
-¿Sabes algo de Virgo?, me preguntó mi amiga  
-Ay no, Perséfone, no empieces, me quejé.  
-Adelante, dile lo bien que te llevas con Shaka, murmuró Kanon. El maestro le dio un codazo.  
-¿Shaka? ¿Así se llama?, preguntó Perséfone.  
-Sí. Creo que bajó hace unos días. Es alto, rubio y suele vestir túnicas como los monjes.  
-Mejor descríbele a una muñeca Barbie. De seguro lo asocia mejor.

Le dí un pisotón a Kanon.

-¡Kanon de Géminis! Si vuelves a decir algo más...¿qué te pasa?, pregunté extrañada.  
-Está fastidiado porque vimos a don Pose. La verdad es que fue incómodo, intervino el maestro, mientras tomaba un sorbo de vino.  
-Deberías superarlo. Saga no se fastidia cuando ve a la señorita Athena.  
Me mordí la lengua. Rayos. ¡Genial, Melissia, genial! ¿Tenías que mencionar a Saga?  
-Claro. Yo no soy Saga el Don Perfecto, dijo mientras se levantaba.  
-¡No, no, no!, dije, tratando de arreglar mi metida de pata.-Claro que tú no eres Saga. No, claro que no...Sólo quise decir que...  
-Mis traumas yo los supero cuando me dé la gana, contestó el gemelo,-ahora, vamos a ir al Cabo y yo me voy a quedar bien lejos. Y como me hagan acercarme a esa celda, los mato.  
Salió de la posada pisando fuerte.

-Caray, lo siento. No quise...

-No te preocupes. Sólo le ha dado una rabieta. No pensaba pedirle que se acercara al Cabo. Sé que es demasiado para él, me explicó el maestro.-Será mejor que lo sigamos o le dará una rabieta de verdad y empezará a lanzar Explosiones por todo el pueblo, soltó un sonoro resoplido.-Geminianos.

-¿Entonces mejor nos vamos?

Asintió, serio.

-Adiós, Mel, dijo mi amiga, mientras me abrazaba.-Esfuérzate mucho.  
-No tienes que decírmelo. No te preocupes, le daré tus saludos al emperador Poseidón, le guiñé un ojo.

-¡MEL!, gritó, mientras me empujaba.-¡Ya deja eso!  
-Sólo bromeaba. Obviamente, no le voy a salir con esas a un dios, ¡nos vemos!

Llegamos a la costa en la que estaba anclado Cabo Sunión. Kanon se detuvo bruscamente.

-¿Qué pasa?, pregunté. Su cara me lo dijo todo. Ya no iba a avanzar más.

**No he podido evitarlo Tenía que crear una situación que enojara a Kanon :D ¿y qué mejor para hacerlo que Saga y el Cabo Sunión? Y si a eso le agregamos a don Pose...¡bum! Kanon enojado en un dos por tres xD Por cierto, me hace mucha gracia que le digan "don Pose" (o sólo Pose, a veces) En Facebook uno se encuentra cada locura LOL  
Tampoco pude evitar que Perséfone se enamorara de Julian xD Digamos que me dio pena que Saori lo mandara a la friendzone...(tiene su sustento mitológico, pero aún así...xD) ¿Y qué hacía Julian en una posada en Rodorio? Digamos qué como le donó toda su fortuna a los damnificados, anda como un joven común por ahí xD Además, como Poseidón, debe pasar más tiempo bajo la superficie que fuera de ella. **

***Aparte, ¿a qué me refiero con los seis olímpicos primordiales? A los seis hijos de Cronos y Rea, que participaron en la Titanomaquia, durante la cual establecieron su base en el Monte Olimpo (por eso se les llama olímpicos) que son (del mayor, al menor): Hades, Hestia, Démeter, Hera, Poseidón y Zeus. Los otros siete u ocho dioses (que siempre se dice que son doce, pero en realidad son más) que conforman el panteón son hijos de Zeus (excepto Hefestos xD)  
¡Un beso grande y gracias por leer!  
Se agradecen los reviews o MP's que gusten mandar :D**


	8. El emperador Poseidón

**Poco a poco, la trama se va poniendo interesante.**  
**Disfrútenlo**

**Capítulo 7  
El emperador Poseidón**

-Ten cuidado donde pones los pies, me previno el maestro.  
Asentí, en silencio. Después de ver las ruinas del templo a Poseidón que parecían desafiar el paso del tiempo, me pregunté cuán conscientes habían sido los antiguos de que justo debajo estaba el verdadero templo del dios.  
Bajamos con cuidado hasta llegar a un pequeño pasillo natural. Del otro lado se veía la celda. La marea alta cubría casi la totalidad de ésta.

-La marea cubre todo, me percaté.

Él asintió con el semblante grave. De repente fui consciente de lo que Kanon debía haber sufrido estando aquí encerrado. Casi podía verlo luchar por no ahogarse.

-Por Athena, murmuré,-¿cómo pudo Saga...?  
Sentí dos lágrimas rodar por mis mejillas.  
Antes de que el maestro me contestara se oyó el dulce sonido de una flauta.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Milo de Escorpio?, se oyó una voz con acento extranjero. El maestro se volvió.

-¿Cómo estás, Sorrento?, saludó.  
-¡Contesta! ¡Qué haces aquí!  
-Relájate, Sorrento, intervino otra voz. También con acento extranjero  
-Pero Isaac...  
-He visto a Kanon en la costa. ¿Vino con ustedes?, preguntó. El rubio flequillo le caía sobre...caray. Nunca había visto a un tuerto.  
-Sí, contestó el maestro.-Comprenderás el porqué se quedó atrás.  
-¿A qué viniste, Milo?  
-Quería que mi discípula conociera el Cabo.  
-¿Sólo el Cabo?, preguntó Sorrento, mordaz.  
-Déjalo, Siren. No hay nada malo en venir a mirar. ¿Así qué ella es tu discípula?, preguntó Isaac.  
-Sí, ella es Melissia. Está entrenando para obtener la armadura de Serpens.  
-Mucho gusto, murmuré, algo cortada.  
-Gusto en conocerte. ¿Ya no te burlarás de mi maestro, Escorpio? Tener un discípulo no es fácil.  
-No es divertido burlarse de quién te congela sí te burlas de él. Por cierto, Isaac, ¿hace cuanto no ves a Camus?  
-¿Él es discípulo de Camus?, pregunté yo. Igual hubiera sido si le preguntaba a una pared. Nadie me contestó.  
-Hace bastante. Como sabes, no puedo subir a la superficie a menudo.  
-Podrías preguntarle a tu dios. Hyoga está en el Santuario en estos momentos.  
-Sería cuestión de preguntar...

-¡Sorrento, Isaac!, se oyó una cuarta voz. Era tranquila, pero desbordaba autoridad. Los dos se volvieron y se inclinaron ipso facto.

-Emperador, murmuró Sorrento con marcada devoción. Oí a Isaac ahogar una risita.

-Vuelvan a sus tareas, intervino el dios.-No tienen nada que hacer aquí.

Ambos se esfumaron.

-Veo que aquí falta alguien.  
-Kanon se quedó en la costa, señor. Comprenderá que es duro para él venir por estos sitios, se justificó el maestro.  
-Pequeña, ¿no querías conocerme?  
Levanté la vista hacia el rostro del dios, muerta de vergüenza. Me miraba con curiosidad. El cabello rubio le caía por la espalda. Aunque estaba vestido con una sencilla camisa y un pantalón de vestir, la expresión de sus ojos y el aura que lo rodeaba lo delataban como uno de los seis dioses olímpicos primordiales. Ni siquiera la mirada de la señorita Athena provocaba esa sensación. Los ojos del emperador de los mares, azules, profundos y sobrecogedores como el mismo océano, me escrutaron atentamente. Mis nervios aumentaron  
- Mi sobrina ha dado con una joya, ¿eh? Esta muchacha posee una capacidad poco común para percibir los cosmos de los demás, puedo percibirlo.  
-Sí, señor, contestó el maestro.-Esta niña es algo especial.  
-Milo, ¿puedes decirme una cosa?  
-Lo que usted quiera, emperador.  
-¿Mi sobrina no ha recibido la visita de algún espectro, últimamente?  
-¿Usted también?, contestó con otra pregunta.  
-Sí, asintió.-Minos de Griffon. Parece que mi hermano se ha aburrido del Inframundo, y planea hacernos una visita.  
-Genial, manda a Minos aquí, y a nosotros nos manda a Radamanthys, murmuró para sí.  
-¿Qué dices?, preguntó Poseidón.  
-Nada. De hecho, Rata..., digo, Radamanthys se apareció en el Santuario hace unos días.  
-Ya veo. ¿No tienes idea de lo que le dijo a Athena?  
-De hecho, la señorita Athena está en Japón. No sé qué está pensando hacer Hades, porque, según Wyvern, las instrucciones estaban en una carta que le dio a Shion, y éste no nos ha dicho nada al respecto.  
-Entiendo. Supongo que no es necesario que les diga que deben tener cuidado con mi hermano. Es más, deseo advertirles.  
-¿Sobre qué?  
- Según Minos, mi sobrina se encarnó hace poco y mi hermano la está buscando. Está enojada con su hermanastra por lo que nos hizo, y la confrontó cuando fue a pedirle a Apolo que la ayudara a revivirlos.  
-¿Su sobrina?, ah...sí, Perséfone, la hija de Deméter, cayó en la cuenta.-¿Porqué debería preocuparnos?  
-Porque ella estaba decidida a darle problemas a Athena.  
-Pero si Hades está bien, se aturdió el maestro  
-Eso no quita lo que hizo la niña Palas, reconvino el dios.  
- Ya veo. En cierto modo, la culpa fue de Hades  
-No te pido que comprendas los motivos de los dioses, ni que nos juzgues desde tu perspectiva humana y mortal. Sólo limítate a proteger a Athena, había cierto malestar en la voz de Poseidón.  
-Mis disculpas, señor.  
-Y ya les advierto: Estoy de parte de ustedes, pero como me hagan enfadar, tendrán a un poderoso enemigo. Ya sé que es propio de Athena cometer imprudencias cuando se trata de protegerlos a ustedes.  
-Le comunicaré a Shion sus palabras.  
-Y por cierto, dile a tu compañero que no le guardo resentimiento por lo que hizo.  
-Cómo usted desee. Di adiós, Melissia.  
-Adiós, dije mientras inclinaba la cabeza a modo de despedida.  
El dios se despidio de nosotros con una inclinación de cabeza y se internó en las aguas. Creí ver a Sorrento acudir a su encuentro.

-¿Qué quiso decir con perdonar a su compañero?  
-Se refiere a Kanon. En realidad, no importa que el dios lo perdone si él no se perdona a sí mismo.

De repente, la tierra empezó a temblar. El maestro me cogió de la mano y me pegó a la pared.  
-Maldición, Sorrento, ¿tenías que hacerlo enojar?, murmuró.  
La tierra se agitó más. Él me cargó en su espalda y dio un salto para llegar hasta arriba. Las ruinas del templo se tambaleaban.

-¿Qué pasa?, pregunté.

Las aguas empezaron a agitarse. El dios salió del agua de nuevo. Pero esta vez era claro que estaba enfadado. Su cosmo había crecido mucho más. Y yo que me asustaba con el cosmos de Shaka, y eso que ni siquiera se enojaba nunca. Tragué saliva.

-¿Todavía estás aquí? ¡Largo, antes de que los sepulte bajo las ruinas!

Mi maestro apretó el paso y no desaceleró hasta llegar a la costa. La tierra seguía temblando. Kanon, fue a nuestro encuentro. Estaba visiblemente nervioso.

-¿Qué mierda le has dicho? Parece que quiere provocar una hecatombe.  
-Yo no le he dicho nada, se defendió el maestro.-Debe haber sido Siren.  
-¿Sorrento?  
-Digo yo.  
- Vámonos de aquí. Poseidón es un dios muy sereno, pero su temperamento es fuerte. Basta con una chispa para encenderlo.  
-¡Esperen!, nos gritó alguien a lo lejos.  
-¡Oh, por el amor de...! Isaac, ¿qué haces?  
- Quería que le dieras esto a mi maestro, dijo, tendiéndole un papel. Kanon se lo arrebató de las manos.  
-¿Porqué se enojó?, pregunté.  
-Sorrento le insinuó que era demasiado benevolente con vosotros. Le dijo que debería hacer lo que Hades...Se ha puesto furioso porque dice que no tiene porqué andar buscando grescas injustificadas con otros dioses. Aparte, digamos que el comentario acerca de "la culpa es de Hades" lo ha molestado más de lo que parece.  
-¡ISAAC!, el grito vino acompañado por un furioso sacudón.  
-Mejor me voy. Dale mis saludos a mi maestro.  
Salió corriendo y se zambulló.

-"Yo no he dicho nada", dijo Kanon con voz de falsete.-No me digas Milo. Últimamente estás más imprudente que de costumbre, bicho.  
-¿Qué? Me reprendió y pedí disculpas. La culpa fue de Sorrento.  
-"La culpa fue de Sorrento" Eso, sigue echándole las culpas a otro.  
-Envió a Minos a hablar con Poseidón, intervine yo.  
-¿Qué, a Minos?, se sorprendió Kanon.  
-Sí. Y a nosotros nos manda al unicejo. Mejor hubiera mandado a Aiacos de una vez, completó el maestro  
- A Hades le gusta jodernos la vida, resumió Kanon.  
-Dijo que te perdonaba.  
-¿Eh?, el gemelo parpadeó sin comprender.  
-Don Pose.  
-Ah..., fue todo lo que dijo.-¿Y a qué mandó a Minos?  
-A lo mismo que mandó a Radamanthys allá, se pasó la mano por las sienes.  
-Hades se aburrió del Inframundo.  
-Y hay otro problema, y con nombre femenino.  
-¿Quién?, preguntó el geminiano.  
-Perséfone.  
-¿La amiga de...?  
-¡Claro que no, idiota! ¡La diosa!  
-Ah..., volvió a decir.  
-Pareces retrasado, Kanon, se burló el maestro.  
-Ya cállate, bicho rastrero. ¿Sabes qué? Mejor me voy al Cabo y me encierro de nuevo, ¿eh? ¿Qué les parece?  
-Kanon...si no ibas a acercarte al Cabo, ¿porqué me hiciste ir por la armadura?, pregunté  
-Porque quería usarla de nuevo.  
-Kanon...sabes que está prohibido llevar la armadura porque sí.  
-Blah Blah Blah. No te preocupes, doña sabionda.  
-Si se dan cuenta...  
-Oh, por el amor de Hermes. Pareces Saga, Mel. "No hagas esto, no hagas lo otro" Ni cuando me toca ir a alguna misión me presta la armadura, ése...  
-Estoy seguro de que Shion te entenderá.  
-Claro. Entenderá tan bien que me mandará al calabozo por una semana. No le vayas a decir. A no ser que pregunte, porque con ésos malditos poderes psíquicos...parece que lo sabe todo.

Cuando pasamos por el pueblo nos topamos con Shion, acompañado de Aioria.

-¿Qué hacen, gato?, preguntó el maestro.  
-Estirar las piernas un poco. Y recoger ofrendas. ¡Qué tal ustedes en el Cabo? No lo habrán hecho enojar eh? Se ha venido un buen sacudón.  
-Fue Sorren...  
-¡Deja de echarle las culpas a Sorrento, Milo! ¡Tú también lo molestaste!  
-Oh, claro, me olvidaba que era tu amante, ¿no?  
-¡Eres un...!, Kanon hizo ademán de pegarle.  
-¡Ya basta!, intervino Shion, autoritario.-Milo no sé qué te pasa últimamente, estás demasiado imprudente. ¿Quizás debería castigarte? No creas que tú te salvas Kanon, dijo, y la cara de satisfacción de éste se desinfló un poco.-¿A santo de qué le has pedido la armadura a Saga, si sabes bien que no te acercas al Cabo ni de broma? ¿Y porqué has mandado a la chica?

-Pues verás, Shion...yo...

-Dijo que hace mucho no la usaba, intervine yo.  
-¡Melissia!, me regañó el maestro, mientras me daba un sacudón.  
-Y tú lo sabías, ¿verdad? "No pensaba pedirle que se acercara al Cabo. Sé que es demasiado para él...", recitó.-No regañes a la niña por decir la verdad, Milo, o le estarás dando un mal ejemplo, dijo Shion.  
-Es que la extrañaba..., se quejó Kanon  
-Claro, es que es tu ropa, preferida, ¿verdad, δεύτερος*?  
-¡No te atrevas a llamarme así, Milo!  
-¡Te llamo como me dé la gana!  
-Muchachos, tranquilos...,trató de calmar las cosas Aioria.

-¡CÁLLATE!, vociferaron ambos.

-Vale, no tenían que gritarme, dijo el pobre, mientras áquel par se seguía gritando.

-¡YA BASTA!, gritó Shion,-¿quieren castigo? ¡Pues tomen castigo! Kanon ya que te gusta tanto estar en Cabo Sunión, vas a ayudar a Poseidón en lo que él diga, por espacio de un mes. ¡Sin protestas!

Éste se quedo callado ipso facto. Sus ojos delataban lo que pensaba. No quería ir al Cabo ni de broma.

-Y tú, Milo, una semana en el calabozo, para que aprendas a controlar tu lengua. Primero das información que no debes y después le dices a Poseidón semejante estupidez como que la culpa de las Guerras Santas es de Hades. Sabes que, por mucho que así nos parezca, los dioses tienen sus motivos para hacer lo que hacen y nosotros no deberíamos meternos. Por ese comentario casi hundes el Cabo.

-¿Y qué hago con...?

-Tu discípula tendrá que entrenar sola. Puede buscar la ayuda de otros.

-La próxima semana tengo un enfrentamiento con Corónide, me quejé.  
Shion me miró con dureza.  
-No me importa, jovencita, tu maestro se lo ha buscado. Y ya deja de quejarte, por el amor de Hades. Aprende a mantener la boca cerrada, me reprendió.

Hice un mohín de disgusto bastante elocuente, bufé y, sin darme cuenta, saqué la lengua. Lo siguiente que sentí fue la mano de Shion estampándose en mi cara.  
-¡Ay!, dije, mientras me llevaba la mano a la cara. Inmediatamente, apreté los labios.  
-¿A tí también se te ha pegado lo imprudente, niña? ¿Te atreves a desafiarme?  
-No señor, dije con cara de dolor.  
-Bien. Le notificaré a Saga que se prepare para ser tu maestro suplente, mientras Milo cumple con su castigo.  
-¿A Saga?, dije, con espanto.  
-Sí, a Saga. Muevánse.  
-¿Yo que hago?, preguntó Kanon.  
-Vas a devolver esta armadura y mañana a primera hora te quiero en Cabo Sunión.

-Ven conmigo, Mel, me dijo Aioria.- Ayúdame con esto, añadió, mientras me señalaba la canasta con las ofrendas. Shion había agarrado al maestro y a Kanon por los codos y los arrastraba a buen paso.

-Se han metido en una buena, comenté.  
-Nadie los tiene de idiotas.  
- ¿Cómo se enteró Shion de lo de Kanon?, pregunté.  
-¿Cómo más? Saga se chivó. No más se fueron ustedes, le fue con el cuento a Shion.  
-Así que por eso sonrió, me dije, perpleja.-De seguro ya estaba pensando en delatar a Kanon.  
-Como sea, la idea fue del borrego, por eso a él también le ha caído un castigo.  
-Pobre Mu, me compadecí.  
-No es culpa de Mu. Las jaquecas de Shion se han agravado últimamente y eso lo tiene de muy mal humor y estresado. El asunto de Hades lo puso más peor.  
-¿Entonces exageró cuando dijo que le diría a Saga que fuera mi maestro?, dije, esperanzada.  
-Ni tanto, Mel. Shion es muy bueno con nosotros pero es muy estricto. No perdona las insolencias ni las desobediencias. Como mucho te echará un sermón y luego te mandará con el bipolar.  
-¿Afrodita no lo ayuda con las jaquecas?  
-En efecto, pero, ahora que es joven, yo diría que son producto del estrés, no de la edad. Lo que necesita es una sesión de meditación. Eso lo ayuda mucho.  
-Una semana en el calabozo es demasiado, me quejé.  
-Milo se lo buscó. Si sólo hubiera hecho enojar a alguno de los mariners, la cosa hubiera quedado ahí. Pero hizo enojar a Poseidón. A Shion le interesa que los dioses estén contentos con nosotros, así no habrá más problemas., dijo el león con marcada desaprobación.  
-¿Porqué la señorita Athena no regresa?, me interesé.  
-Ya debe estar por volver. Nunca se queda demasiado tiempo en Japón. Y además, el asunto de Hades es de suma importancia, no podemos manejarlo sin ella.  
-Ahora me acuerdo: Kanon tiene una carta de Isaac para Camus.  
-Ya se la dará. No empieza el castigo hasta mañana. Pero compadezco a Death y a Alde. Ése par se gritará hasta que se les desgarre la garganta y les sangren los oídos. No podrán escapar al ruido.  
-Death siempre se mete, dije.  
-Sí, pero esta vez es mejor que no se meta. Me apuesto a que ambos se traen un cabreo monumental y no admitirán interrupciones. Lo mejor será que Alde se mude con Mu por hoy y yo tendré que acoger a Death. Así podrán gritarse lo que les venga en gana. Entiendo a Kanon, es cierto que Saga no le presta esa armadura ni cuando debe, pero hacer eso fue muy arriesgado.  
-¿Cómo se enteró Shion de lo que dijo el maestro Milo?  
-Tu amiga se lo contó. Bajó al pueblo a propósito, para emboscarlos cuando volvieran.  
-Todo ha sido mi culpa. Yo le insistí a Kanon para que fuera, y le insistí al maestro para que me llevara.  
-No te culpes, dijo, mientras me ponía una mano en el hombro.  
-¿Y ahora qué hago? Saga me va a desollar viva.  
-Saga nos desolló a todos en su momento, me dijo.-Menos a mi hermano, por razones obvias. Si no tuvieras un enfrentamiento en camino, iría más suave, pero como es así, te matará. Quizás debiste callar quién iba a ser tu rival. Eso lo empeora.  
-Pobre maestro.  
-No te preocupes, no es la primera vez que encierran a Milo por bocazas.  
-Algo me dice que tú lo acompañaste alguna vez.  
-Pues sí, solíamos pelear demasiado, reconoció Aioria.

Corónide ocupó mi campo de visión. Me eché para atrás.

-Escuché que han castigado a Milo por tu culpa, enana, me dijo con petulancia.  
-¿Y eso a tí qué te importa?, le dije de malos modos.  
-Que se ve que aún no sabes las reglas. No se supone que debas comportarte como una mocosa caprichosa, y meter a tu maestro en líos. Una mocosa como tú no se merece un maestro como Milo. Es más, no te mereces ni siquiera estar aquí.  
Sentí que me hervía la sangre. Maldita. Se me trabó la lengua.  
-Corónide, ya basta, intervino Aioria.  
Ella lo ignoró.

-Yo me merecía un mejor maestro que una santa de plata. Me merecía a un santo de oro.

Aioria abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Cómo te atreves a insinuar que tu maestra no es suficiente para tí?, murmuró, furioso.

-No es que lo sea. Es que no me presta toda la atención que merezco, dijo, con petulancia.  
-Ya...y supongo que se te alborotaron las hormonas con Milo, murmuró Aioria.  
-¡Aioria!, exclamé y empecé a darle puñetazos.

-¡Auch! ¡Auch!, ¡era una broma, era una broma!

-Quiero ser la mejor. Quiero que mi maestro sea Saga de Géminis.  
-¿Saga?, ¿quieres morir de agotamiento, Corónide? El entrenamiento con Saga es demasiado duro, escuché la voz de Marin.-Agradece que Shaina te trata bien...a Cassios lo mataba. Tienes suerte de tener compañeras.  
-Es que yo NO debería tener compañeras. Debería entrenarme sólo a mí.  
-Pues ruégale a Athena que no le diga a Shion acerca de semejante insubordinación. Concéntrate en tu enfrentamiento de la próxima semana, y no te metas en problemas. Sobre todo ahora que viene Hades, le advirtió Marin.  
-¿Qué me importa a mí, Hades? Me comportaré como me venga en gana, dijo esa maldita.-Muy bien enana, hagamos una apuesta: La que gane el enfrentamiento se quedará con Milo como maestro.  
-No, dije.  
-¿No? ¿Acaso tienes miedo?  
-No te tengo miedo. Mi maestro no es algo intercambiable, bruja. Ya verás como te pateo el trasero.  
-¡Repítelo!  
-Bruja, dije, y me fui corriendo. Cuando pasé por las columnas del templo de Aries, vi a Shaina detrás de una columna. La santa tenía la mirada perdida y le temblaban las piernas. Maldición, ¿habría escuchado...?  
-Shaina...intenté decir.  
Me apartó la mano de un manotazo y subió corriendo las escaleras.

Reparé en que Mu estaba sentado en las escaleras con una cesta de olivas en las manos.  
-¿Ella escuchó?, le pregunté.  
Él asintió con la cabeza.

-Maldición.

-A alguien la expulsarán la próxima semana, murmuró.-Mi maestro se pondrá furioso cuando se entere.  
-¿Porqué está aquí?  
-Shaina la encontró en una misión. La muchacha era buena en artes marciales y poseía ése sexto sentido que tenemos varios aquí. Pero resultó ser de ésas que no puedes elogiarlas porque se ponen egocéntricas, y empezó a pensar que era mejor que nadie. Al día de hoy, ningún discípulo la había superado. Hasta que llegaste tú. Eso la puso peor. Y como siempre se ha hecho la melosa con Milo...  
-¿Qué es la cosa con Saga?  
-Que quiere morir, eso es lo que pasa, dijo sarcástico.-Desconozco quién lo entrenó pero él tiene un método de entrenamiento demasiado duro. De eso puede hablarte Kanon. En parte, puede ser por eso que no ha querido entrenar a nadie.  
Tragué saliva.  
-Pero Corónide cree...  
-Ella cree que como Saga es el que entrena más duro es el más fuerte, y quiere que sea su maestro. En realidad, podríamos decir que todos somos iguales en fuerza, sólo que algunos desarrollan más algunas habilidades que otros. Recuerdo que, cuando se turnaban entre él y Aioros para que nos entrenaran, Aioros tenía el grupo más grande siempre. El entrenamiento de Saga no es jugando. Y por supuesto, Shaina no puede ser demasiado dura teniendo un grupo de varias, por lo que, comparándola con Saga, sale perdiendo. Pero, por ejemplo, tanto Saga como Milo serían maestros inexpertos, a diferencia de Shaina, que ya tiene experiencia. Pero igual, es su mejor discípula, no sé de qué se queja. Shaina ha sacrificado mucho por Corónide. Y ella le paga así..., negó con la cabeza.  
-Marin amenazó con decirle a Shion.  
-Shaina no lo hará, porque es una herida a su orgullo. Es tan terca y cabezota como tu maestro. Sólo abrirá la boca si mi maestro se entera por otro. Con suerte, el día del enfrentamiento, Corónide hable de más. Sobre todo sí le vas ganando.  
-¿Qué hago con Saga? Tengo miedo, admití.  
Sonrió y me acarició la cabeza  
-Pasarás una semana dura, Mel. Pero algún día lo agradecerás, me dijo mientras se levantaba y me invitaba a ir con él.  
-No puedo creer que no le importe que venga Hades.  
-Lo pagará caro. Como siga aquí, claro. No durará mucho. Lo mejor que pueden hacer es expulsarla. Al menos saldrá sana y salva. Sí crees que mandar a alguien de criado o encerrarlo una semana es un castigo duro, no has visto nada. Sí Poseidón es capaz de contener su enojo, Hades no lo hará. Y es, en cierta manera, peor que su hermano.  
-Mu, ¿tú sabes algo de Perséfone?, pregunté.  
-¿De la Emperatriz del Inframundo? El mito, ¿porqué?  
-Poseidón dijo que Minos le contó que reencarnó porque está enojada con la señorita Athena.  
-Oh..eso. Puede que la advertencia de Poseidón haya llegado demasiado tarde. La diosa apareció hecha una furia hace un par de meses. Dejó claro que no se movería de esta zona sin ver a Hades, pero eso ni Minos, ni el propio Hades podían saberlo. Por ahí debe de andar merodeando. Aunque ha cumplido su palabra de no interferir con las labores del Santuario.  
-¿Eso es malo?  
-No tiene porqué serlo. Cuando la señorita Athena regrese, se encargará de todos estos entuertos.  
-Eso espero.

**A Kanon y a Milo les ha caído una buena xD Shion no estaba de humor ese día.  
Sobre Poseidón...en este fic quiero darles a los dioses más en común con los dioses de la mitología, de lo que se mostró en Saint Seiya. De antemano les digo que no esperen un Hades como el de Kurumada.  
De vuelta al hermano de en medio, se le suele dar como epíteto "el que hace temblar la tierra" o, dicho de otro modo, "aquel que bate la tierra"  
Esto en referencia a que muchas veces, el epicentro de los terremotos cae en el océano.  
Me gustó la descripción de su mirada xD Me lucí LOL  
Bueno ya, espero que les haya gustado. Dejen reviews o MP's :3**

**Como ya sabrán, la palabra del griego antiguo Δεύτερος (Deuteros) significa "segundo" y designa a dicho número cardinal. Jaja, todo lo que encuentra uno en los folletos de griego clásico cuando estudia el idioma LOL**

**Un beso grande**


	9. Entrenando con Saga

**Bueno, qué decir tiene que no sé qué decir cada vez que subo un capítulo xD Me echo la hablada al final xD**

**AVISO: Me he cambiado el nickname de "tomoechan100"a "Shaina de Aries" No se asusten, no me han hackeado la cuenta ni nada ^_^ **

**Disfrútenlo.**

**Capítulo 8**

**Entrenando con Saga **

Al día siguiente sentí que me retiraban las cobijas, lo que me despertó. Tanteé el colchón.

-Levántate, Melissia. Es hora de entrenar.

Miré el reloj.

-Saga...son las cuatro de la mañana, me quejé, mientras me frotaba los ojos.

-Ya lo sé. ¡Vamos, levanta!

Me hice bolita y me quedé unos segundos así. Después me levanté bostezando.

-Bien. Te espero en el Coliseo en media hora, me dijo, mientras salía del cuarto.

Dejé la cama sin tender y salí del cuarto.

Cuando pasé frente a la habitación del maestro, que revelaba la ausencia de éste, se me encogió el corazón. Por mi bocota estaba en este lío. La curiosidad mató al gato.

En la mesa de la cocina había un vaso tapado con café y una cesta con croissants. En medio, había una nota.

_"Como me imagino que no tendrán nada en la despensa y no tendrás tiempo para andar improvisando, te dejo éstos. Mántenlos en un lugar fresco y aguantarán toda la semana. _

_Cuídate y no hagas enojar a Saga. _

_C" _

Camus...Siempre pensando en nosotros. Fui adentro y me lavé bien la cara. Amarré bien mi cabello. Me tomé el café de un trago y cogí un croissant.

Mientras iba bajando las escaleras hacia Libra, me dí cuenta que medio Santuario estaba durmiendo todavía. Por Hades, Saga exageraba.

Todo pasó sin novedad hasta que llegué a Cáncer. Los rostros en las paredes proyectaban siniestras sombras. En una oportunidad creí ver que alguien me seguía y pegué un grito. Me tapé la boca ipso facto. Si Death se despertaba, me cocinaría viva. Aguardé con el corazón casi saliéndoseme.

-¡¿QUIÉN CARAJOS!?, oí desde adentro. Salí corriendo justo cuando el guardián del cuarto templo salía del pasillo.

-¡Melissia!, gritó.-¡Ven acá, mocosa infernal...!

En Géminis, me encontré a Kanon despierto.

-¿Qué haces despierto?, pregunté.

-Mi adorable hermano me despertó. Pegó un portazo que casi me mata del susto. Mejor te apresuras.

Apreté el paso y pasé por Tauro y Aries. Cuando llegué al Coliseo, el santo de Géminis me esperaba con su habitual cara sería.

-Llegas tarde, me reprendió.

-¿Eh? Pero si...

-Dije treinta minutos no cuarenta.

-Lo siento.

-Bien. Te lo paso por esta vez. Pero si otro día llegas tarde te desollo,¿oíste?

-Sí, señor, repliqué, bajando los ojos.

-Estoy seguro que ya medio Santuario te ha dicho lo duro que entreno. Espero que te hayas mentalizado.

-Sí, dije.

-Bien.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer exactamente?

-Vamos a concentrarnos en tu próximo enfrentamiento. ¿Tienes idea de tus fortalezas y de tus debilidades?

-Soy mala con la guardia y me cuesta derribar a mi rival, dije.

-Está bien. Dale vueltas al Coliseo por diez minutos para calentar. Mientras, iré a traer un par de cosas que necesito.

Lo observé alejarse y empecé a dar un suave trote. Cuando llevaba unos cinco minutos, vi regresar a Saga. Traía unas pesas en las manos. Esperó a que terminara de correr y me pidió que me acercara.

-¿Qué es eso?, pregunté.

-Pesas para las piernas, contestó.

-¿No vas a ponerme eso, o sí? No podré hacer nada.

-La idea es que puedas, me contestó agachándose.

-No voy a poder, dije.

-Ya lo veremos, dijo.-Levanta una pierna, me indicó.

Traté de levantar la pierna pero la pesa no me dejaba. Saga cogió mi pierna y la estiró. La mantuvo agarrada por unos segundos. Sentí los tirones de los músculos. Cuando él soltó la pierna, sólo fui capaz de mantenerla unos segundos.

-Hum, dijo él, pensativo, mientras se acariciaba la barbilla.-Levanta la pierna que está libre, me indicó.

La levanté sin ningún problema.

-¿Milo no te ha puesto pesas?, preguntó.

-No, dije,-bueno, sólo en los brazos.

Soltó un sonoro suspiro.

-Bueno, veo que tienes buen equilibrio. Lo que quiero que hagas es que trates de mantener esa pierna arriba, sin perder el equilibrio.

-¿Cuanto tiempo?, pregunté, segura de que sería sólo una hora o dos más a lo sumo.

-Toda la mañana.

-¡¿Toda la mañana?! ¿¡Te has vuelto loco?! ¡No voy a poder!

-¡Sí vuelvo a oír una sola queja...!

-Está bien, está bien, dije mientras levantaba la pierna. Sonrió satisfecho, y dio media vuelta.

-¿Dónde vas, Saga?, pregunté.

-A desayunar, ¿no ves que no lo he hecho? Voy a mandar a alguien a vigilarte, así que ni creas que te libraste.

Suspiré e intenté obligar a mi pierna a sostener esa pesa infernal.

**POV Saga**

Me alejé del Coliseo y me introduje en el comedor. Las doncellas empezaron a cuchichear. Las ignoré y paseé mi mirada por el lugar buscando a la persona que tenía en mente. La encontré sentada en una de las mesas rodeada de discípulas.

-Marin...

-Oh, buenos días, Saga. Momento, ¿no tenías que entrenar a Mel?

-En eso estoy. Pero quería hablar con Milo. Necesito que le eches un ojo a la chica, mientras no estoy.

-Esta bien. Sólo espero que no hayas empleado alguna de tus salvajadas en ella.

-Muy tarde, dije mientras me encaminaba hacia la barra.

-¡Saga! ¿Qué le hiciste a Melissia?

-Lo mismo que le hacía a Milo, murmuré por lo bajo.

-Ya..no...mejor no me digas, prefiero verlo yo, dijo mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

Me encogí de hombros y salí del comedor. Atajé por la parte posterior del edificio hasta llegar al edificio de las celdas. Mientras abría la puerta, cogí una de las antorchas y la encendí.

-¿Milo, donde carajos estás?, dije a la oscuridad.

-Aquí, me contestó una voz arrastrada, proveniente del fondo.

Caminé despacio hasta el fondo. Mi compañero tenía los brazos encima de las rodillas y la cabeza entre ellos. La volvió hacia mí. Sus ojos lucían hinchados y rojos, con sendas ojeras.

-¿Qué quieres Saga? No estoy de humor, no dormí nada anoche, soltó una maldición en griego.

-Quiero que me hables de Melissia. Dice que tiene problemas con la guardia.

-Saga, más te vale no haber intentado nada con ella o te dejo hecho un colador.

-No exageres bicho, murmuré.-Ésas piernas tuyas, de las que estás tan orgulloso son producto de lo que hice con ellas y lo sabes bien.

-¿Qué estás haciendo con mi niña, Saga?, me atajó.

-Nada. Bueno, nada no, pero la dejé con las pesas.

-Está bien. Pensaba pedírtelas más adelante, de todas formas, se pasó los dedos por la rubia melena.

-Acerca de sus problemas con la guardia...

-De eso ya se ha estado encargando Shaka, y ha mejorado. Con lo de derribar al rival, quizá el entrenamiento con las pesas la ayude.¿Cuanto tiempo la has dejado con eso?

-Va para rato, dije solamente.

-Vale, haz lo que tengas que hacer. Pero no te pases.

-No te preocupes, Milo, sabes bien que no soy tan extremista como dicen las malas lenguas, dije, mientras veía una rata pasear entre sus pies.

-Odio ser tan bocazas a veces. Pero bueno, tengo lo que merezco. Sólo espero que Shion me permita ir a verla combatir.

-Seguro que sí. Sabes que Shion no es tan malo.

-A no ser que tenga una de sus jaquecas. Por cierto, ¿tu hermano no debería estar en Cabo Sunión para estas horas?

-No sé que ha pasado con Kanon...me corté al sentir el cosmo de uno de los arianos. Pero no era Mu, ni Kiki. Oh...rayos. Si el maestro me pescaba aquí...

-¿Qué diablos estás haciendo,Saga?, se escuchó.

Me volví lentamente. Shion me taladró con la mirada.

-Sólo vine a preguntarle un par de cosas a Milo, ya me iba.

-Dejaste a Melissia sola.

-No, la dejé con Marin..., dije, sintiendo la mirada de Milo en mi nuca.

-No me digas.

-Oh, maldición, dije. Le di la antorcha a Shion y salí corriendo.

Cuando llegué vi a la muchacha levantarse.

-¿Dónde está Marin?

-¿Marin?, preguntó. Su cara de desconcierto me lo dijo todo.

-Sí, Marin.

-Vino a darme una mano, pero se fue hace rato.

Resoplé enfurecido.

-Alguien necesita que le definan "echar un ojo"

-Pero mira, ya puedo levantar la pierna.

Eché un vistazo. La pesa todavía desbalanceaba un poco la pierna, pero ya podía levantarla.

-Bien, dije, con aprobación.-¿qué fue lo que te dijo Marin?

-Algo del centro de gravedad..., se oía duda en su voz.

-Bueno, vamos a aumentar la dificultad, dije, mientras cogía la otra pesa y se la colgaba de la pierna.

-¡Ay!, dijo, perdiendo el equilibrio. Sin embargo no cayó.

-Vamos a ver como te va con las dos. Sigue tratando, dije, mientras me sentaba en el suelo.

-Kanon pasó por aquí hace un momento.

-¿Qué, todavía está aquí?, dije, arqueando una ceja.-Pero qué gamberro...

-Oh, por Athena santa, dijo, mirando un punto más allá del campo de entrenamiento.

Me volví y observé a un joven rubio de unos dieciséis años. Iba ataviado con un sencillo traje blanco.

-¿Sí?, pregunté.-¿se le ofrece algo?

-Mi nombre es Julian Solo. Estoy aquí por tu hermano, Saga de Géminis.

Julian Solo...Palidecí.

-Disculpe mis modales, emperador Poseidón, dije, mientras inclinaba la cabeza-no he visto a mi hermano hoy. Se supone que ya debería estar en Cabo Sunión.

-Sé que para Kanon es duro, pero Shion lo ha castigado y debe cumplir el castigo. Deberías...se cortó de repente. Un cosmos extraño y muy poderoso empezó a ser percibírse.

-Saga, dile a la niña que se largue, me dijo, cauto.

-Ya oíste, Melissia.

-Pero...

-¡Largo o te mando a otra dimensión!

Asintió, se quitó las pesas y salió corriendo.

-Ay, tío, se oyó una voz muy juguetona.-No me digas que has reencarnado en un jovenzuelo. Esa apariencia no te va.

El suelo empezó a temblar ligeramente.

-No juegues con mi paciencia, Perséfone. Da la cara.

La diosa hizo su aparición detrás de una columna. Llevaba un largo peplo negro de seda y su cabeza, cuello y muñecas estaban ceñidos por broncíneas joyas. Avanzó posando sus gráciles pies desnudos sobre la arena y se acercó a Poseidón.

-Tío, ¿qué haces aquí, en el territorio de mi hermana mayor? No deberías...

-Cuida tu lenguaje, niña insolente. Te recuerdo que yo no soy tu marido. No ando buscando grescas por ahí...

-No deberías ser tan condescendiente con Palas...

El temblor aumentó.

-Quizás necesitas saber lo que es estar encerrado en un ánfora o en una torre, murmuró él, apretando los dientes. Su cólera era palpable. El temblor persistía.

-Oh, por favor tío Pose

-¡No me repliques!, estalló el dios. Su cosmos empezó a sentirse más agresivo y el temblor aumentó con él. Las columnas empezaron a resquebrajarse. Una cayó a tierra y se partió, El suelo empezó a agrietarse. Perséfone se encogió.

-Ya, ya, cálmate tío. No lo decía en serio, se disculpó. Cuando se giró, sus ojos se quedaron prendidos de los míos.

-¿Y tú quién eres? ¿Uno de los santos, protectores de mi hermana?, dijo, mientras se me acercaba.-Eres verdaderamente apuesto. Seguro eres el más guapo de tus compañeros, ¿o no? Dime, ¿lo eres?

-No...lo creo, dije intimidado.

Odiaba estar en situaciones de inferioridad.

-Afrodita te daría un premio por decir eso, Saga, murmuró Poseidón con retintín. Era obvio que seguía molesto.

-¿Qué tiene que ver ésa?

-No se refiere a tu...eh...¿tía?, dije yo, antes de que el otro dios hubiera abierto la boca.-Se refiere a uno de mis compañeros, Afrodita de Piscis.

-Ash..Piscis. De todas formas tiene que ver con ella. ¡Me quitó a mi Adonis!, dijo, dándole una patada al suelo.-Tú te pareces mucho a él, dijo, seductoramente.-Dime, ¿qué signo o constelación guardas?

El suelo empezó a temblar de nuevo amenazadoramente.

-Ge...Géminis, dije mientras ella jugaba con mi cabello.

-¡Géminis!, ¡entonces debes de tener un gemelo! ¡Qué bien! Seguro que Cástor y Pólux se pondrán contentos de verlos, dijo, mientras palmeaba como una niña pequeña.

-¿De qué...habla, señorita Perséfone?, dije, con cautela. Sabía bien que los caprichos de un dios nunca terminaban bien. La mueca de desagrado en la cara de Poseidón, tampoco presagiaba nada bueno. El cielo estaba cada vez más oscuro.

Se puso seria de repente.

-¿Qué no es obvio? Me los llevaré al Inframundo para castigar a mi hermana, dijo, mientras se miraba las uñas.

-¡NO!, vociferó Poseidón. La tierra se abrió en una profunda grieta.

-Pero tío...

-¡No te llevarás a uno de mis generales, Perséfone!

-¿Uno de tus..generales? Pero los gemelos siempre han estado ambos del lado de Athena...

-¡No permitiré que te lleves a Kanon! Y seguro que tu hermana tampoco dejará que toques a Saga...ni a ningún otro. Sé dónde está mi hermano. Sí haces algo...le diré. Lo digo en serio. No creo que le haga. gracia que su esposa quiera tontear con unos mortales. Y si no funciona, te acusaré con tu padre. Y ya sabes cómo se las gasta Zeus cuando está enojado.

La diosa hizo una mueca. Se aferró a mí con más fuerza. Sentí un escalofrío bajarme por el espinazo.

-Pero la tonta de Athena no está, ¿verdad?, me susurró al oído.-Al menos tú...,no pudo terminar. De repente me soltó como sí estuviera electrificado. Una gran grieta surgió entre ambos y sentí el cosmos de Poseidón rodeándome. Ahogué un jadeo. Nunca había sentido un cosmos tan poderoso.

-¡Tío!, protestó ella, enfurecida.

-Prometiste no interferir en la rutina del Santuario, ¿recuerdas?, murmuró el emperador del océano con voz calma. La calma después de la tormenta.-Al menos espera que Hades venga por aquí. Ya no debe tardar.

-¿Y si no quiero?, preguntó ella, caprichosa. Él entrecerró los ojos amenazadoramente.

-Ya sabes qué.

-Está bien, está bien! Pero al menos...,se acercó a mí y me besó en los labios.

-¡PERSÉFONE!, vociferó el dios de los océanos mientras su tridente aparecía en sus manos.

-Sí, sí, ya sé, ya me voy. Nos vemos. O no, contestó hosca. Desapareció por donde había aparecido.

-Ay, esa muchacha. Da dolor de cabeza, dijo, mientras se acariciaba las sienes.

-¿Los dioses sienten dolor de cabeza?, pregunté. Me mordí la lengua.

Tonto, Saga, tonto, me dije.

-Si están reencarnados sí. Arg, murmuró.-Necesito hablar con Shion. Me llevaré a Kanon conmigo. Mejor que Perséfone crea que es uno de los míos. Y tú, cuídate las espaldas.

Asentí en silencio. El dios dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia el primer templo, mientras sé masajeaba las sienes

Me senté en el suelo y empecé a juguetear con una de las piedras.

-Malditos dioses, murmuré.-Dejen de causarme problemas.

En realidad, toda mi vida parecía una broma de los dioses.

**Lalalala Como Hades no va a ser el maldoso aquí y hacerlo con Ares es muy ****_mainstream_****... Estuve pensando en Thanatos o Hypnos, pero nah, ¿tantos dioses y siempre escogen a los mismos una y otra vez? XD Siempre me ha intrigado, sé que en Saint Seiya ni Hades ni Poseidón aparecen acompañados de sus consortes, es más, Hades cree que el amor son boberías, ¿pero qué hubiera pasado si Perséfone se hubiera enojado con Athena por lo que le hizo a Hades? La idea me llevaba rondando la cabeza hace meses xD **

**Sobre Athena, siempre la tratan como la benjamina xD cuando mitológicamente, creo que es la mayor...Metis, su madre, fue la primera esposa de Zeus. **

**Afrodita es una hija de Urano, por lo tanto es la única titánide entre los olímpicos y la más antigua de ellos. Podría decirse que es hermana de Cronos, y "tía" de Zeus**

**Sobre Adonis...sé que muchos creen que era un dios o un héroe o algo así, pero no lo era. Era sólo un príncipe chipriota, eso sí, de extraordinaria belleza. Cuando Afrodita lo vio se enamoró perdidamente de él. Noten que él nació en Chipre, donde dicen que la diosa tocó tierra por primera vez, tras nacer en el océano. Cuando murió, corneado por un jabalí (que se dice que era Ares, consumido por los celos) y llegó al Inframundo, Perséfone se enamoró de él también. Las dos diosas se pelearon por el muchacho y fueron donde Zeus para que resolviera la disputa. Él decretó que dividiría el año en tres cuatrimestres, y que uno lo pasaría con Afrodita, otro en el Inframundo y el otro donde le diera la gana. Él lo pasaba con Afrodita. Por eso Perséfone dice que Afrodita le "robó" a Adonis.**

**En cuanto a la última frase...,si han leído el ND saben porqué lo dijo xD**


	10. Miedo

**Noveno capítulo de esta entrega. Nueve como las nueve prisiones del Inframundo de Kurumada xD Felicítenme ya igualé la máxima de capítulos que he escrito alguna vez xD Esto va viento en popa :3**

**Capítulo 9  
Miedo**

Salí corriendo, mientras sentía que un poderoso cosmos se materializaba en el lugar donde estaba Saga con Poseidón.  
"Saga", pensé, preocupada, "ojalá que no te pase nada" Todo por protegerme.  
A medio camino entre el Coliseo y Aries, me encontré a Kanon y a Afrodita discutiendo. El menor señalaba al gemelo airadamente y le gritaba.

-¡Kanon!, grité, aliviada, -¡qué dicha que todavía estás aquí

Ambos se volvieron a verme.  
-¿Qué quieres Melissia?  
-Creo que tu hermano está en problemas, expliqué, mientras me detenía a tomar aire.  
Los dos se miraron con preocupación.  
-¿A qué te refieres, Mel?, preguntó Afrodita.  
-Estábamos entrenando y llegó Poseidón a preguntar por Kanon. Y entonces se sintió un cosmos muy poderoso de la nada. Y Poseidón le ordenó a Saga echarme de ahí.  
-¿Un cosmos poderoso?, ¿Poderoso en qué sentido?, preguntó Kanon, inquieto.  
-Muy similar al de la señorita Athena.  
-Perséfone, cayó en la cuenta, Afrodita.-Oh, maldición.  
-¿Y qué hago yo aquí?, dijo Kanon, haciendo ademán de empezar a correr.  
-Espera, Kanon, lo frenó Afrodita.  
-¡No me pidas que espere! ¡Mi hermano podría estar en problemas! ¡Suéltame!, gruñó éste.  
-Pero está con Poseidón, intervine yo.  
-¡Me importa un carajo!

El suelo empezó a temblar.

-Oh, qué bien. Romperemos un récord "del que más ha enojado al emperador del océano en menos de veinticuatro horas", refunfuñó Kanon.

-¿Y ahora que habrá hecho enojar a Poseidón?  
-No sé, pero te aseguro que no fue Saga. Ya hemos tenido demasiado de los jodidos dioses, dijo el gemelo, mientras empezaba a dar paseíllos de un lado a otro  
-¡Kanon!, dije escandalizada.  
-Déjalo, intervino Afrodita,-tiene razón.  
El temblor aumentó y se convirtió en un poderoso sacudón, Se escuchó un retumbar y vimos caer una columna a tierra. El suelo empezó a resquebrajarse y aparecieron grietas.  
Kanon dejó de pasear.  
-Esto no es bueno. Poseidón es capaz de traerse todo el Santuario abajo si no se tranquiliza. ¿De qué carajos estarían hablando?, se preguntó.  
Afrodita se concentró.  
-No puedo percibir el cosmos de Saga. Apenas puedo percibir el de la otra diosa. El cosmos de Poseidón ahoga ambos.  
Yo también me concentré.  
-Así es, confirmé.-¿De qué estarán hablando? Me preocupa Saga...  
-No te preocupes, mi hermano se las arreglará.  
-Sólo es un mortal, Kanon. Lleva las de perder, exclamó Afrodita por sobre el retumbar de la tierra.

-¡NO!, escuchamos de repente, un poderoso grito que vino acompañado de una enorme grieta en el suelo.-¡No te llevarás a uno de mis generales, Perséfone!  
Kanon respingó.  
-¿Y ahora qué hice?, preguntó.  
Afrodita se encogió de hombros.  
-Talvez no quiera quedarse sin su criado, aventuró.  
-Cállate Afro, tú no conoces bien a Poseidón.

-¡PERSÉFONE!, se oyó otro feroz aullido.  
-Por Athena, murmuró Afrodita,-¿quién diría que esos gritos provienen de la garganta de un hombre de sólo dieciséis años? Madre mía.  
-Podrá tener el cuerpo de un joven de dieciséis, pero su alma es la del más temperamental entre los olímpicos, intervino Mu, que venía bajando con Kiki pegado a su pierna.  
-Por eso yo digo que no sé porqué se asustan cuando la señorita Athena se enoja. No han visto como se las gasta Pose, intervino Kanon.-Eso sí da miedo. Sólo está fastidiado y ya amenaza con traerse abajo el Santuario. Imagínense cuando se cabrea en serio. Esto ya sería una pura ruina.  
-Cállate, que ahí viene, murmuró Mu, por lo bajo.  
El dios se frotaba la sien con una mano mientras sostenía fuertemente el tridente con la otra. Resopló y fijó los ojos en Kanon.  
-Vas a tener que volver a ponerte la Scale de Sea Dragon.  
-¿Qué? ¿Porqué?...emperador...añadió.  
-Mi sobrina se ha encaprichado con tu hermano, y cuando se enteró que erais gemelos...digamos que se ocurrió la brillante idea de llevaros a conocer a áquellos quienes dan nombre a vuestra constelación...Sí estás bajo mi protección no te pasará nada. Perséfone está subestimando a Palas...tu hermano está seguro bajo su protección.  
-¿Llevarnos a conocer a...uh...? Yo ni loco vuelvo al Inframundo, negó rotundamente Kanon.  
-¿Ya lo sabe mi maestro, señor?, intervino Mu.  
-No. Estoy planeando decírselo. Tú también deberías cuidarte las espaldas, le dijo a Afro. Éste tragó saliva.  
-Vé a ver a Saga, Melissia, me dijo Mu.- Debes seguir entrenando.  
-Ya. Espero no pagar los platos rotos, murmuré por lo bajo, mientras salía corriendo.

Cuando llegué al Coliseo divisé a Saga sentado en el suelo, lanzando piedras al aire.

-¿Estás bien?, le pregunté, sentándome a su lado.

-Odio a los dioses, fue su respuesta.  
-Poseidón te ha ayudado, recordé.  
-Sí...al menos. Ya verá. La acusaré cuando venga Hades.  
-Saga, no puedes hacer eso. Deja que la señorita Athena se encargue de Perséfone.  
Una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro.  
-Je..pelea de gatas.- Venga, ¿dónde dejaste las pesas?  
-Allá, dije, mientras las señalaba.  
-Vé a traerlas, me ordenó.-Sigamos con el ejercicio.  
-Saga...¿tú crees que pueda vencer a Corónide?, pregunté, mientras me ajustaba las pesas.  
-Yo no veo porqué no puedas. Por cierto, comentó, mientras se volvía hacia los lados.-¿dónde estará Shaina? Es raro que no esté entrenando.  
-Seguro sigue molesta por lo de ayer, aventuré.  
-Sí, Mu nos lo contó. Menuda insubordinación, negó con la cabeza.-Esto no terminará bien.  
-¿Se puede renunciar a ser maestro de alguien?  
-Normalmente no, pero en este caso...talvez se pueda. Bien, ¿cómo va tu control de cosmos?  
-Bastante bien, pero sigo sin poder usarlo en combate, sobre todo bajo presión.  
-Está bien. Supongo que Milo te ha enseñado a acumular el cosmos en las manos, sobre todo en los dedos.  
-Sí, es fácil, dije.  
-Bien. Ahora vas a intentarlo en un combate.

-Ahí es cuando me cuesta.  
-Tienes que tratar de convertirlo en algo involuntario. Como cuando te dicen que metas el estómago...Al final, te acostumbras tanto que lo haces sin pensar. Con tu cosmos debe ser así. Cuando aprendes a sentirlo es más fácil aumentarlo o disminuirlo. Cuando seas capaz de sentir tu cosmos, éste despertará en forma de ataque. Posiblemente tenga que ver con tus dedos, ya que los ataques de Milo tienen que ver con los dedos. A ver, probemos. ¿Has meditado con Shaka?

Asentí en silencio.

-Bien. Cierra los ojos y respira profundo.

Obedecí.

-Olvídate de que estás aquí, olvídate de mí y de Corónide. Concéntrate en lo que oyes a tu alrededor, en lo que sientes.

Empecé a tratar de aislarme de la realidad. El sol ardiente caía inclemente sobre mí. La arena del suelo se me metía en las sandalias y casi podía sentir cada grano por separado. El viento movía mi cabello y mis ropas y notaba la aspereza del lino en la piel. Podía oír algunas conversaciones de fondo, pero se oía como una radio mal sintonizada.

-Melissia,-la voz de Saga me llegó como de muy lejos,-contacta con tu universo interno. Recuerda que el cosmos se siente como sí tuvieras un universo en tu interior.

"Mi universo interno", pensé.  
Me concentré en hallar esa energía que todos teníamos y que yo podía percibir muy fácilmente. Mi universo interno. Cuando la hallé, empecé a extenderla por todo mi cuerpo y no sólo hacía las manos.  
De repente, fui capaz de ver claramente a Saga en frente mío, aunque no tenía los ojos abiertos. ¿Era así cómo Shaka percibía las cosas, cuando se privaba de la vista? ¿Por medio del cosmos?  
-Saga, murmuré,-¡puedo verte!

-¿Nunca lo habías hecho, ¿verdad? El error de Milo está en que te ha enseñado a canalizarlo hasta las manos directamente. Pero es entendible, es inexperto en estas cosas. Ahora ponte de pie.

Obedecí con cuidado.

-Voy a lanzarte golpes despacio para que los bloqueé é intensificando la rapidez de manera gradual. No me veas nada más, trata de escucharme.

-¿Escucharte?, dudé.

-Sí...cuando yo muevo mi cuerpo éste corta el aire y produce un ruido, normalmente imperceptible para el oído humano. Mis pies también producen ruido al moverse. Trata de escuchar los golpes.  
Adelantó el brazo con decisión. Me pareció escuchar un silbido.

-¿Estás lista?

-Asentí con decisión.

Lo vi levantar la pierna y llevarla directo hacia mí... Por reflejo, antepuse los brazos y sentí la pierna de Saga estrellarse contra esa improvisada barrera y empujarme lejos.  
-No me veas, Melissia, ¡escúchame!, me reprendió, mientras encadenaba otra patada con la anterior.

La patada me dio en todo el costado y me lanzó a tierra estrepitosamente. Pero no me dí por vencida. Sabía que Saga trataría de humillarme inconscientemente, para quitarse la vergüenza que acababa de pasar con Perséfone. Pues bien, no lo iba a dejar. El cosmos que estaba en mis ojos lo trasladé hacia mis oídos. Y de repente fui capaz de oír como sus pies sé movían por el suelo. Bajé la cabeza y vi como sus pies se adelantaban. Retrocedí inmediatamente y la patada se perdió en el aire. Pero recibí otro golpe que me lanzó al suelo.

-Si sigues esperando que sea blando contigo, estás mal. Melissia, tú tienes una fuerza muy especial. Úsala. Me estás dejando darte una soberana paliza, escuché la voz de Saga.

"El combate es como un baile", recordé haber oído decir a Dohko una vez."Debes analizar los movimientos de tu rival y acompasarte a su ritmo, para poder salir bien librado" Sí bailas con un mal bailarín o tú eres un mal bailarín, el baile carecerá de fluidez y se tornará forzado""Lo mismo pasa con el combate. Sí no sabes analizar los movimientos de tu rival y adaptarte a ellos, no saldrás bien librado"

"La desesperación, la ira y la sed de sangre son trampas para el guerrero. Si caes en ellas tu mente se desordenará y no será capaz de pensar con claridad. Como consecuencia, tu rival hará contigo lo que quiera porque te volverás predecible. Mantén la cabeza fría" Camus

"Mucha gente es blanda con sus enemigos porque teme causarles dolor. Recuerda: _El dolor es inevitable, pero el sufrimiento es opcional_. Si debes atacar, hazlo con fuerza y decisión. No temas causar dolor, porque de todas formas habrá dolor. Deshazte del miedo a lastimar a los demás" Shaka

"Recuerda, nunca inicies un ataque. Usa tus habilidades para defenderte y nunca para atacar. El principio básico de cualquier arte marcial es un balance entre espíritu y cuerpo, entre la defensa y el ataque. Nosotros los santos luchamos y defendemos la paz. Sí usas tus habilidades para protegerte y a quienes amas, te volverás más poderosa" Maestro.

Todos me habían dejado grandes enseñanzas indirectamente y yo no había sabido apreciarlo. Había tenido que estar bajo un ataque para poder darme cuenta de lo que significaban sus palabras. Me dí cuenta de que sí me quejaba y esperaba compasión de parte de mi rival, la que iba a salir perdiendo sería yo. Tampoco podía defender siempre. Tenía que perder el miedo a atacar.

Escuché a Saga hacer un quiebre y pude escuchar claramente como sus pies lo impulsaban hacia adelante. Abrí los ojos y vi como su brazo pasaba a unos centímetros de mi barbilla. Rápidamente, lo cogí por la muñeca y, usando la misma fuerza que él había usado para impulsarse lo empujé en la misma dirección que llevaba. Escuché como sus pies trastabillaban y lo vi dar con sus huesos en el suelo.  
Se dio la vuelta, respirando agitadamente y levantó la cabeza para mirarme. Sus ojos desbordaban aprobación.  
Lentamente me fui dando cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. ¡Acababa de derribar a Saga! ¡A Saga! Una gran sonrisa se fue dibujando en mi cara.

-Muy bien Mel. Pero ten en cuenta que en un combate real, el asunto no acabará sólo por un derribo.

-¡Saga!, escuché decir a Shion, mientras lo veía caminar hacia nosotros con premura.  
-¿Qué pasa maestro?, preguntó, mientras se levantaba.  
-Rápido, ve a bañarte y los espero a los doce en el Templo Mayor a la mayor brevedad.  
-¿Qué ha pasado?, preguntó, mientras se levantaba y se sacudía el polvo.  
-La señorita Athena ha regresado de Japón.  
-¿Qué más, Shion?, preguntó. Era raro que los convocara a los doce sólo por eso.  
Me miró de reojo antes de continuar.  
-Son Minos y Radamanthys. Usted, señorita Perséfone debe de saber esto, dijo, mirando hacia arriba.  
Seguí su mirada y vi a la diosa sentada sobre la parte superior de una columna. Le guiñó un ojo a Saga.  
-¿Qué?, pregunté.  
Su respuesta hizo que se me hiciera un nudo en la garganta.  
-Hades está en el Santuario.

-¿Qué Hades...está en el Santuario?, repitió Saga incrédulo.  
-Sí, dijo, con semblante de contrariedad.-Al parecer, Radamanthys se equivocó con la fecha en la que su señor vendría al Santuario. Todavía no ha llegado, pero no falta mucho. Quiero hablarles a todos antes de que el dios llegue.  
-¿Qué hay de Milo y de Kanon?  
-Ya Milo está libre. Pero sólo es temporal. En cuanto a tu hermano... está con Poseidón. Ha llegado un poco después que él.  
-¿Yo qué hago?, pregunté.  
-Vuelve a Escorpio con tu maestro.

Asentí y empecé a subir las escaleras a la carrera. Cuando llegué al cuarto templo me detuve a tomar aire. Noté que los rostros en las paredes ya no estaban. Me encogí de hombros y seguí subiendo.  
Cuando llegué a Escorpio no había nadie, pero faltaba otro croissant. Seguro el maestro no había comido nada en todo el día.  
Me duché bien y me arreglé. Cogí un libro y empecé a hojearlo con cuidado. Pasado un rato escuché el ruido de los pasos de los santos que iban bajando. Dohko, Shaka, Aioria, Death, Saga, Aldebarán y Mu pasaron recto sin hablar con paso rápido. El maestro empezó a caminar de un lado a otro con paso rápido.  
-¿Qué pasó, maestro?, pregunté.  
-Que voy a matar a ése cejón...eso es lo que va a pasar. Seguro lo hizo adrede.  
-¿Qué pasa con Hades?  
-Nada. Cómo ni siquiera él puede saltarse las normas tendrá que ir subiendo por los templos hasta llegar arriba. Conforme suba tendremos que escoltarlo.  
-¿Está ahí Perséfone?, pregunté.  
-Sí, con Poseidón. Más le vale que su marido no se entere de lo que le hizo a Saga, o será capaz de ahorcarlo. O peor, ordenarle a Thanatos que lo mate y mandarlo al Tártaro. Puede ser muy vengativo  
-¿Qué pasó con Kanon?  
-Está arriba también...portando la Scale, se empezó a pasar las manos por el cabello en un ademán de histeria.  
-Las caras de Death ya no están...  
-Sí, Shion le dijo que liberara las almas. Hades podría tomárselo como una afrenta.  
-¿Qué hago yo?  
-Sé que no puedo impedirte que lo mires, te estás muriendo de ganas, ¿verdad? Pero no abras esa boquita tuya.  
-Está bien, dije contenta.-Hoy en el entrenamiento derribé a Saga, le dije, tratando de distraerlo.  
-Sí, me lo contó. Estoy orgulloso de tí, me dijo mientras me acariciaba la cabeza.  
-¿Se comió un croissant?  
-Fue Death. No te preocupes, Camus tiene más. Aaaargh, por Athena, ¡qué frustrante!  
-Escuché que los bronceados destruyeron su cuerpo en la Guerra Santa...  
Me tapó la boca ipso facto.  
-Sí, pero cállate. Se supone que Apolo reconstruyó de alguna manera su cuerpo...  
-¿Entonces lo veremos con su verdadero cuerpo?  
-Probablemente. Pero como te digo, chitón.  
-¿Crees que Perséfone intente algo?  
-Siempre puede tratar de hacer algo a espaldas de Hades...sobre todo sí él no se muestra de acuerdo con ella. Como te digo, puede llegar a ser muy vengativo, pero también puede simplemente dejarlo pasar...  
-¿Porqué Radamanthys mentiría sobre cuando venía Hades? ¿Eso no afecta también a Hades?  
-Es sencillo: Para jodernos a nosotros. Pero ahora se joderá él..., se quedó callado, y se concentró.  
-¿Qué pasa?  
-Es Mu. Ya empezaron a subir.  
-¿Me imagino que no vendrá sólo?  
-No, claro que no. Los espectros son demasiado desconfiados, no permitirían que su dios se aventurara sólo en el Santuario.  
-Los mariners lo hacen.  
-No son tan desconfiados, e Isaac y Kanon tienen conexiones aquí.  
-¿Con quién viene?  
-Ya lo verás, ¿no?

**Últimamente ando obsesionada con Hades. ¿Qué tiene la culpa? No sé, talvez sean los fanarts tan buenos que he encontrado en DA :v Ya cambié las screens de mis aparatos electrónicos, cambié mi perfil/portada de Facebook y mi canal de YouTube, le hice un mini especial en mi página, lo introduje antes de tiempo aquí...sólo me falta hacerle su propio fic y dibujarlo xDDDD Soy toda una loquilla xD Igual, eso me servía para joder al unicejo xD Doble motivo para introducirlo Ya ven: Noveno capítulo, novena prisión LOL**

**La frase que está resaltada en cursiva, cuando Mel recuerda lo que le dijo Shaka, es una frase que encontré en mi libro sobre religiones orientales, en el capítulo dedicado al budismo. Es una de las tantas citas de Buda. Me sorprendió gratamente porque la verdad es que es cierto. No tenemos forma de escapar al dolor pero podemos elegir no sufrir por ello, ya sea un pie roto o un dolor más bien espiritual. Hay gente que solo sabe sufrir y eso desespera :/ Lo que me admira del budismo es que anima a buscar la verdad en uno mismo y no en lo que nos rodea :)**

**Ya fue, dejen reviews o MP's ¡Gracias por leer! **

**¡Un beso grande! **


	11. El emperador del Inframundo

**Por fin, el señor Hades! :3 Ya mi obsesión está afectando a otros xD**

**Capítulo 10**

**El dios del Inframundo**

Conforme los dorados fueron subiendo, el nerviosismo del maestro fue aumentando. Cuando le llegó el turno a Dohko...

-Quédate aquí y no te muevas, ¿oíste? ¡Como estatua!, me dijo en tono autoritario, mientras caminaba hacia la entrada del templo.  
Corrí el sillón de manera que se viera la entrada desde ahí. Poco a poco fui vislumbrando los surplices de los espectros mezcladas con el dorado de las cloths.

-Bienvenido, señor Hades. Es una sorpresa tenerlo por aquí. No lo esperábamos tan pronto, oí la voz del maestro. También creí oír a Mu y Aioria ahogar unas risitas.

-¿Qué quieres decir, santo de Escorpio?, se oyó una arrogante voz de mujer.-Radamanthys fue enviado...  
-Ya lo sé, Pandora, cortó el maestro.-Al parecer, nos dio una fecha equivocada.  
-¿Y ahora que hiciste, Radamenso?, se oyó otra voz.  
-¡Minos!  
-Lo siento, señorita Pandora.  
-Déjalo Pandora, se oyó otra voz, cargada de un oscuro misticismo.  
-Pero, señor Hades..  
-¡Que lo dejes! Radamanthys sabía lo que tenía que hacer...sí no lo hizo, recibirá su justo castigo.  
-Está bien  
-Si me permite señor..  
-¡Cállate, Radamanthys!, se oyó la voz de Minos.-No la líes más.  
Oí a Death tratar de camuflar una carcajada con una fuerte tos.  
-Basta, Radamanthys. Al parecer, te importa más molestar a los santos de Athena que las órdenes que te doy  
-No, señor, yo jamás...  
Escuché a Minos reírse a carcajada limpia.  
-¿Y bien? ¿Vamos a quedarnos aquí como pasmarotes o vamos a avanzar?¡Déjanos pasar, Milo!, exigió Pandora.  
-Pandora..., escuché la voz de Hades.-¿cómo te atreves a dar órdenes aquí? Esto no es el Inframundo...¿quieres causarme problemas con mi sobrina?  
-Seguro no quiere que veamos a su escorpioncita, se burló Radamanthys.-Le da vergüenza que lo veamos de niñera.  
-¡Cállate de una vez, Rada!, se quejó Minos.  
-Radamanthys...  
-¿Sí, señor?  
-De vuelta al Inframundo.  
-¡Pero señor...!  
-¡Ya oíste, Radamanthys!, lo regañó Pandora.  
- Tú también, Pandora.  
-No, señor, no diga eso.  
-¡AHORA!

Me encogí en el sillón. Diablos...

-Minos...  
-¡Sí, sí, ya sé! No te preocupes, doña Mandona, Aiacos y yo cuidaremos al señor Hades. Sólo faltaba que llames a Hypnos y a Thanatos...¿acaso Athena lleva un regimiento cuando baja?  
-Silencio, Minos, en la voz del dios había cierto deje de hastío.  
El juez se calló ipso facto.

Yo dejé el sillón y me metí en la cocina. Desde ahí me asomé, y pude verlos mejor. Los ocho dorados formaban un círculo alrededor de los visitantes. Pandora y Radamanthys estaban más apartados, justo al lado de Shaka y Aioria. El santo de Leo y el juez se miraban echando chispas. La mujer los veía con desaprobación.  
La Surplice del juez de Griffon destacaba entre el dorado de las Cloths. El juez tenía el casco en las manos y cara de desaprobación. Y el dios Hades...  
Era un hombre de estatura considerable, de piel muy pálida y largo cabello negro. Iba vestido con una larga túnica negra con los bordes, las mangas y el cuello ribeteados de dorado. Del cinto le colgaba una imponente espada. Dí por sentado que él, igual que Poseidón y la señorita Athena, no se separaba de su arma. Lo vi arquear las cejas, ajeno a la discusión que se había entablado entre Radamanthys y Aioria, y empezar a pasear los ojos por su alrededor. En determinado momento aquellas pupilas divinas se toparon con las mías. Me quedé sin respiración.  
Al igual que los ojos del emperador Poseidón, los ojos de Hades desprendían una naturaleza profunda y sobrecogedora. Sin embargo, aquellas frías esmeraldas también poseían una oscura pureza que resultaba inquietante. Resultaba paradójico que el emperador del Inframundo poseyera una mirada con dejos de pureza alguna.  
Por el rabillo del ojo vi que Pandora (que no le quitaba el ojo de encima a su señor) le jalaba el hombro a Mu y me señalaba con la cabeza. Me puse roja como un tomate y me escondí detrás de la mesa.  
-Es la discípula de Milo, oí que le contestaba éste, haciendo que el mencionado volviera la cabeza y se quedara mirándome. El dios arqueó una ceja.  
-Pandora, ¿qué haces todavía aquí? ¿No te dije que te fueras?, preguntó con una suave calma que resultaba escalofriante, sin quitarme los ojos de encima.  
-Sí, sí señor..tartamudeó la mujer.  
-Dame acá, dijo Death Mask, mientras se alejaba.-Voy a abrirles la puerta a Yomotsu.  
-Nosotros podemos hacerlo, idiota, se defendió Radamanthys, olvidando a Aioria por un segundo.  
-Pues no parece, cejón. Tu dios te ha dicho que te vayas y sigues aquí...  
El juez soltó un bufido.  
-Un día te haré puré de cangrejo, murmuró por lo bajo.  
Hades levantó una mano y tocó el aire con el dedo. Inmediatamente, se abrió una especie de portal.  
-¡Adentro!, ordenó.-Ya hablaremos cuando regrese.  
-¡Pero...!, se quejaron ambos al unísono.  
-¡Esto es el colmo!, gritó Minos. Avanzó y los cogió a los dos por el brazo.  
-¡Suéltame Minos!  
-¡¿Cómo te atreves, Minos?!, vociferó ella.-¡Yo soy tu superior! ¡Suéltame!  
-Tu superior te ha ordenado que te vayas, Pandora. No yo. Acto seguido los empujó hacia el portal.  
-Bien, ya saqué la basura. ..aunque esa mujer me lo hará pagar después..., hizo una mueca.  
-¿Ya podemos subir tranquilamente?, preguntó Aioria haciendo un mohín.  
-Supongo que sí. Apresúremonos, murmuró Mu.  
-¡Melissia!, me llamó el maestro.  
-¿Sí, maestro?, pregunté.  
- Sube a los demás templos...ya deben estar que se mueren de la impaciencia.  
-Sí, señor. Automáticamente le hice una reverencia al dios y salí corriendo hacia Sagitario...

-¡Melissia!, escuché a Aioros,-¿porqué carajos se tardan tanto? ¿No ha llegado a Escorpio?  
-Ya deben ir saliendo...es que hubo problemas con Radamanthys.  
-¿Porqué no me sorprende?, suspiró.-Ay, ese Milo...  
-No fue el maestro, aclaré.-Es que empezó porque dijo que Hades iba a venir más adelante y era hoy...  
-Ya...¿Con quién viene?  
- Con Minos...  
-¿Pandora no está?, se sorprendió.  
-Estaba. La mandó de vuelta juntó con Radamanthys.  
-¿Porqué?  
-Por mandona.  
Aioros se río.  
-Bueno, está bien. Aprésurate y dile a los demás...¿eso que llevas en las piernas...son pesas?  
-Saga me dijo que tenía que acostumbrarme a ellas. No sé ni porqué.  
-¿Saga eh?  
-Sí...  
-Bueno, ya los veo venir. Aprésurate.

Asentí y subí hasta Capricornio.

-¿Porqué coño se tardan tanto?, me recibió Shura.  
-Es que hubo problemas con Rada...pero ya van por Sagitario.  
-Radamanthys, eh? Bueno, aprésurate.

Salí de Capricornio y subí hasta Acuario. Empecé a tiritar. Maldita manía ésa de tener el templo como cincuenta grados bajo cero.  
-¡Camus!, ¿dónde te metiste?

El mencionado salió de la parte de adentro del templo, cojeando ligeramente. Todavía resentía el tobillo lastimado.  
-¿Qué? ¿Ya vienen?  
-Sí, ¿dónde está Hyoga?, pregunté.

-En el Coliseo entrenando. Lo mandé ahí a propósito. Es un alivio que Seiya no esté cerca de aquí.  
-Seiya está arriba, informé. El santo de Pegaso había llegado junto con la señorita Athena, la noche anterior  
-¿QUÉ?...Ay, no. Mejor te apresuras y les adviertes. Sí a alguien no es capaz de ignorar Hades es a Seiya, por obvias razones. Y él, bocazas como es...  
-Está bien, me apresuro.  
Me estaba cansando de intentar correr llevando esas pesas ancladas a las piernas ¿Qué pretendía Saga con ellas?  
Llegué a Piscis casi sin aliento...Afrodita volvió la cabeza al oírme entrar.  
-¿Ya vienen?  
-Sí, es que se atrasaron en Escorpio. ¿Aiacos está arriba?  
-Por supuesto. ¿Quién crees que fue el que le dijo a Shion que venía Hades?, dijo, mientras se levantaba con gracilidad, y se encaminaba hacia la puerta del templo.  
Suspiré y me encaminé hacia la salida del templo. El campo de rosas venenosas se extendía hacia los lados, dejando las escaleras al descubierto. Una niebla rosácea flotaba en el ambiente.

Contuve la respiración. Aunque de seguro había bajado la intensidad de la carga venenosa de las flores, mejor era prevenir que lamentar.

Cuando llegué al Templo Mayor vi a Aiacos en la entrada. El juez me abrió la puerta y me saludó con una inclinación de cabeza.  
-Niña, ¿qué haces aquí?, me preguntó Shion. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en la mano y se masajeaba la sien con disimulo.  
-El maestro me envió. Se retrasaron algo en Escorpio.  
-¿Y cuál fue el motivo del atraso?  
-Radamanthys y Pandora..., las carcajadas de Aiacos me cortaron.  
-Ya veo. Hades viene bien escoltado por lo que veo.  
-En realidad, sólo quedó Minos...envió a los otros dos de vuelta.  
Las carcajadas de Aiacos aumentaron.  
-¡Lo sabía!, dijo con un dejo de triunfo en la voz.-Ése par juntos sólo trae problemas. Se lo merecen.  
-¿Dónde está Seiya?, dije, mirando alrededor.-Creí que estaba aquí.  
-La señorita Athena lo mandó de vuelta por los pasadizos...no quiere que haya enfrentamiento alguno, y Seiya suele...meter la pata, suavizó.  
-Mi hermana se preocupa demasiado por ese mortal. Nada de esto acabará bien, murmuró Perséfone, molesta.  
-¿Cómo tú, Perséfone?, intervino Poseidón. El general a su lado soltó una leve carcajada. Momento, ¿qué hacía Kanon con una Scale?  
¡Tío!, refunfuñó la diosa.  
-¿Qué? Tú eres la que anda coqueteando con los gemelos, dijo el dios despreocupadamente.  
-Sí, pero...  
-Yo de tí me callaría...no quisiera que mi marido escuchara nada.  
-¡Tío!  
-Shion, ¿qué hago? ¿Me devuelvo?, pregunté.  
-No, quédate aquí. ¡Pero callada!, me recriminó.  
La señorita Athena reapareció detrás de una cortina.  
-¿Estamos listos, Shion?, preguntó. Éste asintió.  
La diosa le dirigió una mirada de inquina a su hermana y avanzó hasta el trono. Shion se lo cedió y se quedó de pie detrás.  
-¿Qué hiciste con tu novio, Palas?, trató de picarla Perséfone.  
-Perséfone..., suspiró Poseidón.  
-No es mi novio. Y no es que te importe lo que hago con mis santos, hermana, le contestó con voz seca.  
-¿Y si te digo que me importa?  
-Preocúpate de los espectros, Perséfone.  
-No es divertido,-Aiacos arrugó la cara.-es más divertido provocar a los santos.  
-¿Porqué no lo intentas con los mariners?  
-Tampoco es divertido. Y Poseidón no fue quién destruyó el cuerpo de mi marido. Fuiste tú. Mi cruzada es contra tí, Palas.

Tocaron a la puerta. Las dos diosas se callaron ipso facto.  
-Adelante, murmuró la señorita Athena.  
La cabeza de Saga se asomó.  
-Estamos listos, señorita Athena. Ignoró deliberadamente a Perséfone, cuyo rostro se iluminó en cuanto lo vio.  
-Pues pasen, ¿qué esperas?, recriminó ésta. Su mal humor era palpable.  
Saga empujó la puerta y se hizo a un lado. La comitiva entró silenciosamente. Noté cómo los ojos de Hades se posaban directamente en su mujer y echaban chispas.  
Kanon me cogió y me colocó detrás de él. Trastabillé torpemente y casi me caí. Malditas pesas.

Los doce santos de oro se inclinaron y se pusieron de pie inmediatamente.

-Bienvenido seas, tío, lo saludó la señorita Athena.  
-Gracias por recibirme, Athena. Te pido disculpas por los problemas que te ha ocasionado mi esposa, dijo.  
Perséfone bajó la tarima pisando fuerte y empujó a Minos. Éste tropezó con Aiacos.  
-¡Pero sí lo hice por tí! ¡Sabes que ella lo merece! ¡No puede andar por ahí sellando dioses!, él la miró indiferente.-¡Hades! ¡Dame la razón!, protestó.  
-Menos mal que mi mujer es una nereida, murmuró Poseidón, por lo bajo. Kanon se rió.  
-¿Eso qué tiene que ver?, pregunté.  
-Que por ser una ninfa es de rango menor que un dios, sobre todo que uno olímpico. No puede ( en teoría) hacer lo que está haciendo Perséfone, me explicó Kanon.-Aunque Anfitrite tiene sus mañas, añadió.  
-¿Crees que no me dí cuenta que reencarnaste? Le dije a Minos que le dijera a mi hermano que te estaba buscando, pero ya sabía bien que estabas aquí y lo que le dijiste a Athena. ¡No te comportes como una malcriada!  
-¡Durante todo este tiempo te reencarnaste sólo para derrotarla! ¿Porqué no quieres castigarla por lo que hizo?  
-Porque ya no somos enemigos. ¿Tanto te cuesta entenderlo? Lo que pasó, pasó, murmuró él, sin perder la calma.  
-¡Esto no se quedará así! ¡Con o sin tu beneplácito, yo la castigaré, entonces!, vociferó la diosa enfurecida.-¡Haré lo que ustedes dos se niegan a hacer! ¡Buscaré ayuda en el Olimpo, de ser necesario!  
-¡Perséfone!, intervino la señorita Athena.-Para eso fui enviada a la Tierra. El propósito de mi encarnación es proteger este mundo y haré lo que sea necesario para cumplir mi misión. ¿Crees que disfruté lo que hice?  
-No me importa. Tú no sabes lo que es, eres una diosa virgen. Tú no sabes lo que es que tu marido se pase 200 años encerrado en una torre, y que nomás liberado lo vuelvas a encerrar.  
-Eso no importa ya. Sabes que no volveré a irme más, dijo el dios mientras la cogía de los hombros, tratando de calmarla. Ella hizo un mohín y apartó la cara.-Tranquila, hermosa, dijo él, mientras le cogía el rostro.  
-Está bien...no intentaré nada, se rindió ella.  
Hades la cogió firmemente por la cintura y la mantuvo a su lado. Minos y Aiacos le rindieron pleítesía por turno.

-Bien. Si de verdad solucionamos este entuerto...me gustaría que habláramos como la gente, intervino la señorita Athena. Por favor, déjennos a solas. Shion...  
-Ya oyeron. Vamos, fuera, ordenó el antiguo santo de Aries.  
-Kanon, vé con ellos, ordenó Poseidón.  
-Minos, Aiacos, esperen afuera, se sumó Hades.

Todos salimos, dejando a los cuatro dioses a solas.

-Aaah, qué estrés, murmuró Death Mask, mientras se estiraba.  
-Bueno, ya pasó, dijo Camus mientras movía cuidadosamente el pie.  
-Me alegra que no hayaís abierto la bocota, murmuró Shion.  
-Pues a mí me alegra que Radamanthys se haya ido, murmuró Minos, por lo bajo.  
-¿Y ahora qué hizo el Radamenso?, preguntó Aiacos.  
-Vamos a ver...en Aries se burló de las cejas de Mu...en Tauro le dijo "gordo" a Aldebarán...dijo, mientras contaba con los dedos,-en Géminis se burló de los problemas psicológicos de Saga, y de que Kanon sólo le sirvió para el arranque, en Cáncer insinuó que "faltaba decoración", oí a Death rechinar los dientes,-en Leo le dijo a Aioria gato asustado, en Virgo dijo que era aburridísimo "hacer el tonto sentado todo el día", en otras palabras, llamó "vago" a Shaka...en Libra llamó a Dohko "vejestorio decrépito con cuerpo de joven" y en Escorpio...se burló del hecho de tener discípulos... Al señor Hades se le colmó la paciencia  
-¿Todo eso? Vaya...¿y la señorita Pandora?  
-"¡Eh, tú, déjanos pasar!, ¡Tú! ¡No le hables así al señor Hades!,¡Como te atreves a hablarme así!,¡Déjanos, pasar, Milo!", recitó el espectro de Griffon con voz chillona.  
-Resumen: por mandona. Ay, ¿cuándo entenderá? ¿Y cuándo entenderá Rada a cerrar la bocota?, dijo Aiacos rodando los ojos.  
-¿Cómo encajará que no será ella la que mande en el Inframundo, más bien?, insinuó Kanon.-Si Perséfone va a estar ahí abajo, a Pandora no le quedará más que replegarse.  
-Tienes razón, "Sea Dragon" Por cierto, Kanon, ¿qué haces con la Scale?, preguntó Minos, curioso.  
-¿Te sientes mejor con Pose?,se burló Aiacos.  
-Cállense tontos, la culpa la tiene vuestra diosa por andar de resbalosa...Menos mal que se ha retractado.  
-Pues a mí me da que de todas formas, intentará algo, murmuró Aioros, con preocupación.  
-Si lo hace, nos preocuparemos en ése momento, sentenció Shion con prudencia.  
Le jalé la capa a Saga.  
-¿Qué quieres, Melissia?  
-¿Me puedes decir para qué carajos tengo que usar estas condenadas pesas todo el tiempo?, dije, mientras levantaba la pierna.  
El maestro soltó una carcajada.  
-Ya lo verás cuando te las quites. Sólo te diré que te ayudará,dijo.  
-Qué aburrido.  
-Ya, Mel, no te enojes. Lo mismo me dijo a mí. Es exasperante, pero ayuda, me confió el maestro.  
-¿En serio usted tuvo que llevarlas?, dije. Se me pasó el enfado de golpe.  
-Sí, claro.  
.-Todos tuvimos que llevar esas pesas tarde o temprano, me confió Camus. Anda, dijo, mientras extendía la pierna y me la ponía en frente,-sé buena niña y quítame esto. El tobillo me está matando.  
Mientras Shion cogía un almohadón salido quién sabe de donde, le quité la protección de la pierna. El tobillo lastimado se había hinchado. Me senté en una silla y puse el almohadón sobre mis rodillas. Él colocó la pierna encima con cuidado. Noté como trataba de acumular su cosmos en el tobillo para bajar la hinchazón con el frío.  
-¿De qué estarán hablando?, preguntó Kanon, mientras se quitaba el casco y acercaba la oreja a la puerta.  
-¡Kanon!, ¡no seas cotilla!, murmuró Saga, furioso.  
-De veras Kanon, no seas atrevido, secundó Aiacos.

De repente, se abrió un portal y la cabeza de Radamanthys se asomó por él.

-¡Rada!, susurró Aiacos.-¿Qué haces? El señor Hades se va a enfadar.  
-Pandora me mandó a investigar qué pasa.  
Los santos dorados empezaron a reírse por lo bajo.  
-Ya...y tú eres su perrito faldero, se burló Aioria. Su hermano le dio un codazo.  
-Oh, por el amor de Hades, murmuró Minos.-Rada...¿porqué no te devuelves y le dices a Pandora que sus días de mandonear en el Inframundo se acabaron?  
-¿De qué hablas, Minos?  
-De la esposa del señor Hades, de eso hablo.  
-¡Tonterías! El señor Hades la estaba buscando apenas  
-Sí, genio, intervino Shura,-eso les dijo, pero sabía perfectamente donde estaba la diosa. Los engañó.  
-¿Tú qué sabes, cabra loca?, murmuró molesto el juez.  
-Más que tú, desde luego, dijo Afrodita mientras señalaba la puerta.-Quizás sí no anduvieras poniendo apodos y jodiendo a medio mundo tú también lo sabrías.  
-¡Cállate, amanerado!  
-¡¿Cómo me has llamado?!, se encrespó el sueco.  
-Amanerado, repitió Radamanthys, con tranquilidad.  
-¡Ahora verás!, rugió Afrodita, mientras se lanzaba sobre el juez. Death Mask y Shura lo sujetaron por los hombros y lo empujaron hacia atrás.  
-¡Por favor, muchachos, compórtense!, les llamó la atención Shion.  
La puerta se abrió lentamente y dejó ver el borde de una túnica negra con bordes dorados.  
-Maldición...,murmuró Minos.  
-Shion, ¿puedes pasar? Athena necesita...,Hades se cortó al ver quién estaba de más en la habitación. Sus ojos se estrecharon hasta volverse dos rendijas.  
-Radamanthys, ¿qué haces aquí?, murmuró con una voz peligrosamente suave. El ambiente pareció más sombrío de repente, como sí la cólera del dios lo oscureciera todo. No era algo palpable, o que se notara con la vista, la habitación estaba igual de iluminada, era como una sensación. Me invadió una especie de miedo cerval y primitivo como sí fuera a morir de un momento a otro. Miré a los dorados. Incluso Death Mask, tan acostumbrado a la muerte parecía inquieto. El único tranquilo era Shion.  
-La...señorita Pandora...me pidió..,tartamudeó Radamanthys.  
-¿Y sus órdenes pesan más que las mías?, murmuró el dios mientras se acercaba al juez desenvainando la espada. Lo acorraló contra la pared y le puso la espada en la garganta.  
Tragó saliva  
-No...señor.  
-Te acabas de ganar una buena temporada en el Tártaro, Radamanthys. Tu castigo será tan ejemplar que espero, miró a. Minos y Aiacos, y éstos tragaron saliva,-a nadie le quedarán ganas de volver a desobedecer mis órdenes. Y dile a Pandora que ella tampoco quedará impune. Ahora, largo, antes de que te atraviese con esta espada,que sabes muy bien lo que provoca. Dile a esa insolente que se hace llamar comandante de mi ejército que lo disponga todo para recibir a la Emperatriz, so pena de ser atravesada.  
-Sí, señor, murmuró el espectro de Wyvern en voz baja.

Hades se separó de él, y haciendo caso omiso de nosotros, dio media vuelta y entró de nuevo en la sala con aire majestuoso. Shion cerró la puerta tras él.  
Inmediatamente, los dos jueces, Mu, Death Mask, Afro, Aioria, Kanon y el maestro estallaron en estruendosas carcajadas. La sensación de oscuridad y muerte fue desapareciendo, disipada por sus carcajadas.  
-Oh, ya callénse, protestó, mientras se volvía a meter en el portal y desaparecía.  
-¡"Oh, ya callénse"!, repitió Minos, con lágrimas de risa en los ojos.  
-Esta debe ser la peor humillación que le han hecho pasar al lagartijo en mucho tiempo, comentó Aiacos, entre carcajadas  
-¿Porqué nadie me cree cuando digo que es el perro faldero de Pandora?, dijo Aioria.  
-¿"te voy a hacer puré de cangrejo"? ¡Más bien a él lo hicieron puré de guiverno!, se mofó Death Mask.  
-Al menos Melissia no necesita una niñera, ¡parece que él sí!  
Las carcajadas aumentaron

Shion abrió la puerta. Los tres dioses salieron caminando pausado.  
-Quiero irme a casa, dijo Perséfone, arrecostada en el hombro de su marido. Él le acariciaba el cabello con ternura. Todo rastro de cólera había desaparecido de su persona.  
-Minos, Aiacos...  
-Hasta la próxima, niños, nos saludó Minos mientras se metía en el portal después de sus señores. Aiacos nos hizo una señal con el dedo y cerró el portal tras de sí.  
-Caminando, Kanon, murmuró Poseidón.  
-¿Qué? ¿Yo porqué?  
-¿Ya se te olvidó que tienes un castigo pendiente?, intervino Shion.-¿Acaso creíste que te ibas a librar?  
-No, yo sólo...bah, ¿qué más da?, dijo, levantando los brazos con dramatismo, mientras seguía a Poseidón.  
-Milo..., dijo mientras le enseñaba unas esposas, en referencia al castigo que le había impuesto.  
-Sí, Shion, ya voy.

-Sé buena niña y obedece a Saga.

-Está bien.

-¡Milo!

-Sí, ya voy

**Radamanthys metió la pata hasta el fondo y ahora le espera un castigo por fresco. No sabía cómo ilustrar la cólera de Hades. Con Poseidón es muy fácil, ¿pero Hades, que además no es nada chichoso? xD En cuanto a Perséfone, por ahora no hará nada...por ahora :) **

**Una de las lectoras del fic, Lunacrystal, ha hecho un dibujo de Melissia y le ha quedado simpático. Cuando yo tenga tiempo, y me saque de encima los dibujos pendientes, haré uno :) **

**Echenle un vistazo: art/Melissa-by-Rikkua-410144176**

**Si alguna o alguno quiere dibujar alguna escena de alguno de mis fics, hagánlo con confianza, siempre y cuando me notifiquen :) **

**Gracias por leer! Dejen reviews o MP's**

**Un beso grande!**


	12. Enfrentamiento

**Bueno, ya volví...¿adivinen quién cumple años el viernes? Pista: Es uno de los dorados, su nombre empieza con M y termina con O y es conocido por muchas féminas como "el bicho sexy" ¡Sí, Miluchis cumple años! :3 **

**Por eso, éste viernes habrá un one shot especial dedicado a él y a Melissia como un capítulo alternativo de este fic, ubicado en el mes transcurrido entre los capítulo :) **  
**Sí no me siguen como autora, recuerden darme "Follow" para que no se lo pierdan, pues lo publicaré aparte de este fic**.

**Capítulo 11  
Enfrentamiento**

_Una semana después_

La semana había pasado rapídisimo. Mi cuerpo había quedado hecho pedazos después del entrenamiento al que me había sometido Saga. Una vez que se dio cuenta que había aprendido lo que quería, no me dio tregua con el combate y me hizo trabajar casi desde el amanecer hasta pasado el atardecer. Pero fue considerado y el día antes sólo me guió en un ejercicio de meditación junto con Shaka, aunque seguía sin dejar que me quitara las pesas. Como ya no estaba Kanon, me había pedido que me trasladara a Géminis mientras tanto.  
Al llegar al Coliseo, vi a esa pequeña arpía entrenando.

-¿Está loca?, preguntó Saga con incredulidad.  
-Debe, contesté yo.-Se va a cansar y así le voy a ganar. ¿Para qué Shion me hizo venir con la máscara?  
-Es parte de la evaluación. Sí puedes ver perfectamente con eso puesto, significará que llevas tu entrenamiento del cosmos por buen camino. Por eso, yo insistí en que entrenaras con la máscara puesta.  
-¿Dónde está Shaina?, pregunté.  
-¿No te has dado cuenta que Corónide entrena sola? Shaina no quiere saber nada de ella. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo que Shion se dé cuenta, y entonces hará preguntas. Y todo se le irá al garete a esa niña insolente.  
-Ojalá, a todo el mundo molesta. Y yo no he dicho lo que le hizo al pobre Kiki.  
-Le gusta molestar al niño y lo tiene convencido de que sí dice algo, nadie le creerá. No sé a quién engaña. Kiki nunca miente y ella no es precisamente una _rosa sine spina_  
-No puedo creer que apostara a mi maestro.  
-Tiene la intención de decir que Shaina no la ayuda, y que quiere a Milo. Shion puede realizar el intercambio, es perfectamente posible. Pero como te digo: no le funcionará. Mu, Aioria y tú escuchasteís lo que dijo de Shaina, y es la palabra de dos santos dorados y de una discípula ejemplar contra la suya. Además de que Shaina no es mala maestra: sólo uno de sus discípulos falló en obtener la armadura.  
-Ya verá, la aplastaré.  
-Eso desde luego. Ahora, ve con Shion.

Asentí y subí hasta arriba. Corónide dejó de entrenar y me siguió.

-Bien, ¿estaís listas?, nos preguntó.  
Ambas asentimos.  
-Ya sabéis las reglas: nada de trampas, completamente desarmadas y nada de ataques por la espalda. La que haga esto será castigada. A ver, extended los brazos.  
Nos revisó,para checar que no tuviéramos ninguna arma oculta y nos mandó abajo. Corónide se acercó a Shaina. Ésta hizo una mueca de desagrado evidentísima.  
Yo me acerqué a Saga.  
-¿Porqué te acercas a mí? Yo no soy tu maestro.  
-Pero..mi maestro no está aquí, musité confundida.  
-¿Cómo que no, bichita?, se escuchó una voz muy familiar. Saga se apartó, dejando ver al maestro.  
-¡Maestro Milo!, exclamé feliz, mientras le daba un gran abrazo.  
-¿Crees que Shion iba a ser tan cruel de no dejarme venir a verte?, musitó, mientras me acariciaba.  
-Escucha, Mel: Sí llegas a sentir que las pesas te estorban quítatelas, me confió Saga.  
-¿Ahora sí?  
-Ahora sí.  
-¿Estás lista, Melissia?, me preguntó Marin.  
-¡Sí!, contesté con firmeza.  
-Bien, sígueme.  
-Suerte mi niña.  
-No lo defraudaré, maestro.  
Me atrajo hacia él.  
-No importa sí ganas o no, igual estaré orgulloso de tí. Ahora, ve y patéale el a trasero a Corónide.

Seguí a Marin hasta el centro de la arena. Ahí se detuvo. Shaina empujó a Corónide y ésta trastabilló hacia nosotras.

-Muy bien, muchachas. Shion ya debe de haberles dicho las condiciones de este encuentro, así que no las repetiré. Yo seré el árbitro. Pónganse las máscaras, por favor. Y recuerden, mantengan la cabeza fría.

Me la coloqué y extendí mi cosmoenergía por mi cuerpo. La máscara dejó de ser un obstáculo para mi visión.

-Saluden al público, oí la voz de Marin.

Le hice una reverencia a la audiencia. Los diez dorados estaban sentados en la parte alta de las tribunas, junto con el sacerdote y nuestra joven diosa. Sólo el maestro y Saga estaban en la parte de abajo.

-Muy bien. Melissia, aprendiz de Serpens, éste es tu primer enfrentamiento. Que tengas suerte. Salúdense.  
Nos hicimos una reverencia la una a la otra.

-¡Pueden empezar!, escuché a Marin.

Fijé mi mirada en Corónide. Ésta estaba en tensión y se veía algo perdida, como sí no supiera donde estaba parada. Recordé que su dominio del cosmos era menor que el mío. Talvez tuviera problemas con la máscara.  
Me decidí por un ataque frontal. Las piernas me protestaron, como siempre que intentaba correr con esas benditas pesas. Adelanté el puño con velocidad.  
Me bloqueó el golpe y me lanzó otro derechazo. Retrocedí y sentí que el puño pasaba a unos centímetros de mi barbilla. Me cogió del brazo e intentó desbalancearme. Ah, no, eso es lo que tú crees. Afiancé bien los pies en el suelo y la empujé, como había hecho con Saga, con el motivo de derribarla. No resultó, pero al menos me la quité de encima. Sin darle un segundo, lancé una patada con dirección a su estómago. Me cogió el pie y lo jaló haciéndome tropezar. Puse las manos como apoyo y dí un salto hacia atrás para evitar caer, esquivando de paso su patada.  
Guardé distancias y subí la guardia, mientras la analizaba. De todos modos, ella era una de las mejores discípulas del Santuario, no debería subestimarla.  
"Okay, Melissia, cálmate y piensa", me dije.

Noté que cojeaba del pie derecho. Se lo debía haber lastimado mientras entrenaba. Bueno, vamos a aprovechar eso.  
Me lance hacia la izquierda con el puño adelante. Levantó el brazo con intención de bloquearme, pero en el último segundo cambié de dirección. Al llevar el pie derecho atrás para retroceder, éste no soportó el peso y ella cayó. Retrocedí, mientras ella se levantaba, claramente enrabietada.

-¡Maldita!, vociferó,-¡si mi maestra...!, se cortó ipso facto para no meter la pata. Noté que Shion se había inclinado levemente hacia adelante, y como Mu y Aioria intercambiaron miradas.

-A ver, ¿cómo termina eso, Corónide?, la provoqué,-¿si tu maestra qué? ¿Sí no fuera una inútil?  
-¡Cállate!, dijo mientras se abalanzaba sobre mí. Oí los murmullos de la gente.  
La esquivé fácilmente y volvió a caer, producto de la lesión que tenía. Se levantó y empezó a lanzarme golpes al túntún.  
-¡No, no, niña mala! ¿Qué tu maestra no te enseñó que el que enoja pierde?, me burlé  
Rechinó los dientes y aprovechó mi lentitud para meterme una zancadilla que me hizo caer al suelo.  
Me quedé unos segundos en el suelo, evaluando el posible daño infligido a mi cuerpo. Como no noté nada me senté tranquilamente.

-¿Qué haces, Melissia?, ¿te rindes?  
-No...sólo que éstas me estorban, dije, mientras dejaba caer una de las pesas al suelo. El objeto produjo un ruido sorprendentemente fuerte al caer. Me quité la otra mientras me levantaba y las apartaba de una patada.  
No perdió tiempo y se abalanzó sobre mí. Retrocedí, pero para mi sorpresa, mis piernas lo hicieron más rápido de lo normal. Libres del peso extra ahora respondían más rápido. Me eché atrás para coger impulso y le lancé una patada que no le dio tiempo de esquivar y la mandó a morder el polvo.

-¡Ahora verás!, dijo, mientras acumulaba el cosmo en una de sus manos. Oh, maldición, ¿y ahora qué? Retrocedí de un salto y el golpe se perdió en el aire. Golpeó el suelo e hizo un hueco considerable. Seguí esquivando sus golpes, viendo como cada vez acumulaba mayor cantidad de cosmos, tratando de hacerme más daño.  
-¿Qué, la bichita tiene miedo?, se burló, viendo como me imposibilitaba para atacar.  
-¡Nada de eso! ¿Qué no sabes que la Serpiente le gana a la Liebre?  
La noche anterior me había quedado un poco más entrenando y había descubierto que cuando estaba bajo presión mi cosmos se acumulaba espontáneamente en mis manos y salía en forma de una especie de rayo. Esta vez sentí como la energía rodeaba mi brazo como una especie de corriente eléctrica. Noté la mirada de Marin sobre mí. Cuando levanté el brazo, me dí cuenta que mi dedo índice estaba envuelto en cosmos, justo como el del maestro.  
-¡¿Pero qué diablos?!, se quejó Corónide.  
-¿Qué? ¿Creíste que eras la única que podía lanzar ataques de cosmos?, sonreí.  
Adelanté el brazo y el cosmos se liberó como sí fuera un relámpago. Se echó a un lado y lo esquivó. Seguí lanzándole golpes. Tarde o temprano caería. Ya se la veía bastante agotada. El entrenamiento excesivo le estaba cobrando la factura.  
Estuvimos en ese juego por varios minutos hasta que...  
Me lanzó un enésimo golpe, pero la carga de cosmos fue mucho menor. Claramente se estaba olvidando que el cosmos es eterno, y estaba reduciéndolo para no gastarlo. Tropezó de nuevo y entonces, uno de mis disparos la impactó.  
Soltó un alarido y se llevó la mano al costado, retorciéndose como presa de un shock eléctrico. Cuando trató de levantarse se quedó paralizada  
-¿Qué diablos me hiciste?, masculló.  
-No tengo la menor idea. Creo que el golpe traía veneno y electricidad, dije.  
-¡¿Me estás diciendo que no sabes qué carajo me hiciste, mocosa inepta?!, vociferó.  
Marin intervino.

-Mejor lo dejamos aquí.  
-¡Nada de eso!, ¡yo puedo continuar!

Shaina llegó a nuestra altura. Cogió a esa arpía por el brazo y le reventó una bofetada.  
-Escúchame, Corónide. Sí ese golpe es como la Aguja Escarlata estás en problemas. Y sí además, está cargado de electricidad, con más razón todavía. No seas estúpida.  
Me levanté y me dí cuenta que ya nos rodeaban los doce dorados. Shion se abrió paso entre ellos.

-¡Usted que sabe! ¡Es una inútil!  
-¡Ojalá Ártemis te flechara, mocosa!, vociferó Shaina, furiosa.

Mu y Aioria se palmearon la frente.

-¿Cómo dijiste, Corónide?, intervino Shion, que tenía el ceño fruncido.

El lío estaba armado.

-Dice que Shaina es una inútil enseñando y que a ella no le sirve un maestro así. Que quiere a un santo de oro, aportó Aioria.  
La cara de Corónide volvió a restallar, esta vez de mano del sacerdote.  
-Le dijo a Melissia que la que ganara esto se quedaría con Milo como maestro, continuó Mu.  
-Seguro planeaba inventar que Shaina no le servía como maestra, intervino Saga.  
-La he visto molestar a Kiki, intervino Hyoga. Camus miró a su discípulo de reojo.  
-¿QUÉ ELLA QUÉ?, estalló Mu.-Pero ¿porqué no me ha dicho nada? Kiki nunca me oculta nada.  
-Porque le dijo que no dijera nada porque nadie le iba a creer, intervine yo.  
-Como sí eso fuera posible, querida. No eres precisamente una _rosa sine spina,_ intervino Afrodita  
-Se cree la última gota del desierto. Ya ven como se ha puesto porque alguien de menor edad y que lleva menos tiempo en el Santuario la ha vencido. Y para peores, con lo que parece ser el ataque de su constelación. A mí nadie me usa de intercambio..  
-Mira quién habla, bicho..  
-¿Qué? Yo puedo haber sido un arrogante, pero nunca le falté el respeto a mis maestros de esta manera.  
-¡He hecho tanto por tí! ¡Y tú me lo pagas así!, dijo Shaina, cuya voz temblaba de rabia.  
-Corónide, ¿qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?, preguntó Shion con la voz grave por el enojo.  
Ella apartó la mirada con expresión de enojo.  
-Increíble. Nunca en todos mis años en el Santuario, he visto un caso tal de insubordinación, murmuró Shion, evidentemente molesto.  
-Y mejor no digo lo que ha dicho de los tres dioses, murmuró Marin, como quién no quiere la cosa.  
Shion se quedó mirándola.  
-Habla, Marin.  
-No, ¿para qué? De todas formas, ya le fue mal, trató de zafarse la santa de Águila.  
-¡Es una orden!  
Ella suspiró.  
-Dice que Poseidón y Athena son sólo niños malcriados jugando de dioses...y que Hades...  
-¿Y que Hades...?  
-No puedo decirlo, es demasiado escandaloso..., se excusó ésta.  
Shion le hizo una seña. Marin se acercó y le dijo algo al oído. Éste abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y volvió a cruzarle la cara a Corónide.  
-¡Es increíble tanta insolencia! ¡Se acabó! ¡Atendedla, para que se le quite el efecto de la técnica, pero después azotadla y expulsadla! ¡No la quiero ver más en el Santuario!, vociferó, mientras caminaba hacia la salida.  
La vena de la sien le palpitaba con fuerza. Me anoté llevarle un té de camomila más tarde. Seguro que la cabeza le iba a molestar mucho después.  
-Bueno, Mel, me dijo Marin.-parece que has ganado tú. Enhorabuena.  
-Todo gracias a lo que yo le enseñé, se anotó Saga.  
-¿Tú? ¿Sólo le diste clase una semana y ya pretendes haberle enseñado más que yo? No seas ridículo, se encespó el maestro.  
-Melissia, ¿porqué no me dijiste que habías descubierto ese ataque?, me preguntó Saga.  
-Es que ya estabas dormido, y no creí que se repitiera, me excusé.  
-Me llama la atención el ataque. Parece una mezcla entre el de Milo y el mío, intervino Shaina.  
-Cierto. Podríamos catalogarlo como un ataque de picadura.  
-Tengo dos teorías: una, la constelación tiene más relación con Ofiuco, talvez la armadura también se encamine a ayudarte a un ataque similar a la Garra de Trueno. Cada armadura tiene un portador predestinado o, al menos, se supone. Talvez eso sea,conjeturó Mu.-Por otra parte, el que el ataque sea parecido a la Aguja Escarlata, puede responder al entrenamiento que has recibido y a la manera en que has aprendido a externar tu cosmo.  
-El asunto es que debes aprender a controlarlo, dijo Shura.  
-Eso es fundamental. Si no, acabarás haciendo desastres, como nosotros, intervino Aioria.  
-Sí...como cuando Camus congeló a Saga, dijo Mu.  
-¿Qué, a mí?, se sorprendió el gemelo.  
-Sí, ¿no te acuerdas? Te congelé hasta las rodillas...tuvimos que decirle a Shion que te descongelara, dijo Camus.  
-Sí...es que no era yo. Era Kanon.  
-¿Qué, Kanon?, se sorprendió Camus.  
-Sí, era Kanon.  
-El asunto es que así fue como Camus aprendió el Polvo de Diamante, intervino Aioros con una sonrisa.  
-Sí, la Ejecución Aurora la descubrió congelando a Milo, se mofó Death Mask.  
-Mejor no hablemos de cómo descubriste el Sekishiki.  
-O Excalibur  
-O la Rosa Sangrienta...  
-Ya entendí, ya entendí. Debo aprender a controlarlo, intervine yo.-¿Y cómo se llama la técnica?  
-No sé, reconoció Mu.-Creo que ha habido varios santos de Serpens. Sería cuestión de preguntarle al maestro Shion y revisar los registros.  
-Yo lo haré más tarde. Pensaba subir a dejarle una camomila. Debe tener un dolor de cabeza bárbaro con esto de Corónide.  
-¿Te dije o no te dije que iba a terminar expulsada?, me comentó Mu.-Ahora, seguro que Shion le dará dinero para qué vuelva a Sicilia.  
-¿QUÉ?, ¿esa _ragazza_ es italiana?, se sorprendió Death.  
-Sí. Por eso Shaina se llevaba tan bien con ella.  
-Pues yo no, enfatizó el santo de Cáncer.  
-¿Qué le habrá hecho a Kiki?  
-Lo molestaba mientras entrenaba y solía decirle que para lo único que iba a servir era para ser santo de bronce.  
-¿Y eso qué? Aunque Kiki llegara a ser sólo un santo de bronce, podría llegar a ser un santo dorado tarde o temprano, como sucedió conmigo y Shion, aportó Dohko.-Además, el mocoso ha recibido entrenamiento de dorado y tiene un dominio del cosmos bastante bueno para su edad.  
-En realidad, lo que lo asustaba eran las insinuaciones de estar decepcionándote, Mu. Por lo mismo puede que le asustara llegar a ser sólo un bronceado.  
-Es increíble, murmuró Mu, negando con la cabeza.  
-¿Y qué es lo que dice de Hades, Marin?  
-No voy a repetirlo, se negó ésta.  
-¡Pero sí ya se lo dijiste a Shion!, protestó Aioria.  
-Pero el maestro es el maestro.  
-¡Vamos, Marin!. Insistió Aioria, poniendo cara de gatito tierno.  
-¡Ash...está bien! ¡Pero no lo andes repitiendo por ahí!  
-Está bien, dijo Aioria contento. Aioros se llevó la mano a la cabeza.  
-Dice que Hades y Athena...bueno, que ellos...,se cortó mirando en mi dirección  
-Marin, tengo doce, pero no soy tonta. Es algo erótico,¿verdad?  
- Dice que Hades se...a la señorita Athena, dijo, censurando la palabra.  
-Tonterías. Hasta hace muy poco, Hades odiaba a la señorita. Además, parece muy enamorado de la señorita Perséfone, murmuró Camus, por lo bajo.  
-Es ridículo, pero no deja de ser escandaloso. ¿Y eso de que Athena y Poseidón son niños malcriados...?  
-Debe ser porque Julian Solo posee una buena fortuna y porque Athena fue criada como nieta de un adinerado hombre de negocios.  
-Por cierto, ¿cómo andan las arcas de los Solo?, preguntó el maestro.-Escuché que Julian había donado toda su fortuna a los damnificados por las inundaciones.  
-Eso sólo lo sabe Sorrento. Según Kanon, se lo encontró muy poco tiempo después de que Poseidón fuera sellado, intervino Alde- además salió en los periódicos.  
-No creo que en poco menos de medio año lo recuperase todo, dudó Shaka.  
-De todas formas, pasa más tiempo bajo tierra que en la superficie. Tampoco creo que le importe demasiado, dijo Shura mientras se encogía de hombros.  
-¿Y la señorita Athena...?, preguntó Aioros.  
-Eso ya es otra cosa. Ella nació aquí en el Santuario como Athena. Si _alguien_-recalcó Dohko, y Saga sonrió nerviosamente ,-no hubiera hecho lo que hizo, Saori Kido no existiría. En el caso del emperador Poseidón, Julian Solo es su nombre verdadero. En el caso de Athena, Saori Kido es sólo un alias. Ella ya no pasa tanto tiempo en Japón, va sólo cuando no le queda remedio y su ser de diosa está cada vez más despierto. Poco queda de la Athena que vino aquí y fue herida por una flecha. En cuanto a Poseidón...a juzgar por los temblores casi diarios, también ha despertado por completo. Además, ¿eso que tiene que ver? Ni uno ni otro es menos dios por tener dinero.  
-Me pregunto porqué no joderá a Hades...  
-Seguro porque no tiene identidad humana. Pero ese rumorcito que se inventó...si llega a oídos de alguien allá abajo tendremos problemas.  
-¿Es común que se expulse a la gente?, me interesé.  
-No mucho, pero siempre hay unos cuantos expulsados. Después están los que desertan y los que se escapan. Sin contar a los que mueren, sólo un puñado logra terminar el entrenamiento, me confió Saga  
-¿Dónde está Afro?, me percaté, viendo que no estaba.  
-Debe de haberse ido a poner a cubierto. Odia el sol, porque no está acostumbrado. Por eso entrena temprano en la mañana o al atardecer  
-¿No está acostumbrado?  
-Nació en Suecia y se entrenó en Groenlandia. Saca conclusiones. Siempre fue algo solitario, por eso no salía mucho. Ahora ha tratado de salir más, pero no soporta el calor.  
-Se le despelleja toda la nariz, se mofó Death.  
-Ya, Death.  
-Iré a verlo y de paso, le dejó a Shion ese té, dije, mientras salía corriendo hacia los templos.  
-Tómate el resto del día, oí que me gritaban.  
-¡La consientes demasiado, Milo!  
-¡Me importa un pepino!, oí que contestaba de vuelta.

Subí los templos con buen paso. Cuando llegué a Piscis, encontré a Afro sentado en el sillón, con la nariz untada de crema y abanicándose.  
-Hola, Afro.  
-Enhorabuena, bella rosa, me saludó.  
-¿Se te despellejó la nariz?  
-Sí...me pasa siempre que salgo. ¿Porqué seré tan blanco?  
-¿Puedo usar tu cocina? Quería hacerle un té a Shion, debe de estar estresado.  
-Sí, pero mejor espérate, porque todavía está abajo. Cuando suba, talvez puedas atajarlo.  
-Pobre maestro, soportar tanto estrés.  
-No es sin justificación. Talvez lo salve la experiencia, pero aún así admite que es difícil controlar este lugar. Algo de mérito le deberíamos de dar a Saga. La señorita Athena hace lo que puede, sin embargo.  
-Afro, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?, pregunté con cautela.  
-¿De qué se trata?  
-El maestro Milo me dijo que la señorita Athena abogó para que los resucitaran. ¿Sólo a ustedes? ¿Qué pasó con los santos de plata?  
-Los santos de plata también revivieron. Lo que pasa es que no suelen estar en el Santuario, porque son los encargados de las misiones generalmente. Los tres dioses recuperaron sus ejércitos al completo, con la condición de que no se pelearan entre sí. Por eso las pretensiones de Perséfone eran preocupantes.  
-Ya...es que mencionaron a un tal Orfeo de Lira, un día de éstos.  
-Orfeo estaba encargado de una misión en un país africano, junto con Misty y Argol. No han regresado todavía.  
-¿No están preocupados?  
-Son de los más fuertes entre los plateados y Argol tiene el escudo de Medusa. Los reportes llegan con regularidad, así que supongo que están bien. Ya no deben tardar en regresar.  
-¿Qué hay de los demás?  
-Asterión, Moses y Babel también están en misión, al igual que Dio, Algheti y Sirius. Shion prefiere mandarlos a todos de una vez, así mata varios pájaros de un tiro. En cuanto a Jamian...saber dónde andará.  
-¿Y Shaina y Marin?  
-Shaina es la que comanda a los soldados rasos y la que suele comandar también a los plateados. Además, por ahora ellas son las que deben entrenar al grueso de discípulas. Necesitan estar aquí. Orfeo también suele quedarse aquí, pero está vez Shion insistió en enviarlo.  
-¿Van a buscar un nuevo aspirante a Liebre?  
-No lo creo. Aunque sí es cierto que Corónide no era la indicada.  
-¿Qué quiso decir Perséfone con eso de que buscaría apoyo en el Olimpo para castigar a la señorita Athena?  
-No todos los dioses están contentos con ella. Que Hades, Poseidón y Zeus estén de su parte no quiere decir que los otros lo estén. Es un problema. Sólo esperemos que de verdad cumpla su palabra.  
-Algo me dice que sí intenta algo será por medio de Saga. Parece que a Perséfone le gusta.  
-Pobres geminianos. ¡Se traen una suerte! Desde sus vidas pasadas se volvieron juguete de los dioses. Aunque en caso de Saga y Kanon fue más por su propia ambición. No se vale que ahora se hagan las víctimas. Sobre todo Kanon.

Me desplacé hasta la cocina y empecé a hervir el agua.

-No esperaba poder descubrir mi ataque particular tan pronto, reconocí  
-Eres un pequeño prodigio, Melissia, me contestó él,-hasta Poseidón y seguro Hades se han dado cuenta de eso. Sí Shaka fuera celoso, estarías en problemas. Nadie ha dominado el cosmos tan rápido excepto él. Posiblemente, llegues a ser como Orfeo, que es un santo de plata pero con un poder equivalente a un dorado.  
-Talvez sí logro atajar a Shion pueda preguntarle qué onda con eso.

Me senté en la silla y empecé a hacer garabatos en una servilleta.

-¿Crees que Corónide esté bien?  
-No te preocupes, ella se lo mereció. De todas formas, sana no quedará. Shion se debe de haber enfurecido bastante para mandar a azotarla

Vertí el agua caliente en dos tazas y le ofrecí una. La cogió y bebió un sorbo.

Oímos los pasos enérgicos de Shion. Éste apareció en el hueco de la puerta arremangándose la túnica y con el casco en la mano. Una profunda arruga le hundía el entrecejo.

-Tome, maestro, dije, poniéndole la taza humeante delante de la nariz. Se quedó mirándome con el entrecejo todavía fruncido. Su mirada se fue dulcificando y la arruga desapareciendo. Puso el casco en la mesa y cogió la taza.

Aspiró profundamente y tomó un sorbo mientras se sentaba.

-Hades, qué estrés, murmuró por lo bajo.

-Y que lo diga, maestro, murmuró Afrodita desde el sofá.  
-Siento lástima por Shaina.  
-No te preocupes, pequeña. Shaina estará bien. Es una mujer fuerte, me tranquilizó Shion.  
-Eeeh...¿podríamos hablar sobre lo que hice allá abajo? No sé ni qué pensar.  
-De acuerdo. De todas formas, necesito decirte un par de cosas.

Afrodita se levantó y se fue para adentro, para darnos más privacidad.

**Como ya expliqué anteriormente, el ataque de Melissia es una mezcla entre la Thunder Claw y la Scarlet Needle. Todavía tiene pendiente un nombre ^^U Seguro que Shion me ayuda xD  
*Rosa sine spina: Rosa sin espinas en latín. Que no se haga la santita :3**

***Ragazza: Muchacha en italiano :3**

**Gracias a Lunacrystal, por su dibujito de la diosa Perséfone. Su DA es "Rikkua020399" por sí desean ver su dibujo. ¡Muchísimas gracias, corazón!  
Espero que les haya gustado. ¡Dejen reviews y MP's! Ya estoy a uno de los 50, ¡qué emoción!**


	13. Fatum Serpentis

**Perdón por la tardanza. Por ponerme a escribir el fallido one shot del bicho, que al final no fue, me atrasé con el capítulo. Por ende, es más corto que de costumbre -_-**

**Capítulo 12  
Fatum Serpentis **

-¿Y bien, Melissia? ¿De qué querías que habláramos?  
-De..de..., bueno, de lo que hice allá abajo. Parecía peligroso.  
-Oh, lo era, dijo despreocupadamente, mientras le daba un sorbo al té.-pero no te preocupes, añadió,viendo mi cara de miedo,-todos los ataques de los santos son peligrosos a su manera. Es cuestión de aprender a dominarlos.  
-Shaina dice que es una mezcla entre el ataque de Escorpio y el de Ofiuco.  
-Así es. Por alguna razón que aún no logro comprender, la armadura está muy ligada a Ofiuco. Es posible que sea porque sus constelaciones se atraviesan una a la otra. El cloth habrá tratado de guiarte a exteriorizar de una manera tu cosmos, de una forma eléctrica, pero el entrenamiento que recibiste de Milo, también ha pesado. Ese muchacho se ha salido con la suya, sonrió.

-Shion...¿entonces podría decirse que es un nuevo ataque?, pregunté. Mi cabeza se estaba haciendo bolas.  
-Así es, en cierta forma.  
-¿Entonces debo buscarle un nombre?, gemí.  
-Ven conmigo, resolvió Shion, mientras apuraba lo que quedaba del té y caminaba hacia la salida del templo. Me apresuré a seguirlo.  
-¿Qué vamos a hacer?  
-Ya lo verás, dijo, mientras me dirigía una enigmática mirada.  
Subimos hasta el último templo, y caminamos a través de la estancia hasta el cortinaje que había detrás del trono. Él lo apartó y me hizo un gesto con la mano para que lo siguiera.

Tras las cortinas había un pequeño habitáculo con un pasillo a cada lado. Shion caminó hacia la izquierda y abrió una puerta. Entré despacio y me descubrí en la biblioteca. Detrás de una de las estancias descubrí a Camus con la nariz metida en un libro. Apenas se inmutó cuando pasamos por su lado.  
-Maestro, ¿qué?...

Me hizo un gesto de silencio con los dedos y me indicó que me acercara a él.

Me acerqué con una pregunta en los labios que murió cuando vi lo que quería enseñarme. Cajas de Pandora.  
-¿O sea qué...?, pregunté, perpleja.

-Ya es hora de que conozcas la que será tu Cloth, dijo una voz entre las sombras.  
-¡Maestro! ¿Usted...usted lo hizo a propósito?  
-No, pero lo pensé. Ya sería hora de que te familiarices con ella, dijo con una sonrisa algo torcida.  
- Mira aquí, Melissia, me dijo Shion. Sostenía una caja con la mano y la dejó frente a mí.

El objeto tenía hermosos grabados en el bronce que la constituía y estaba decorada por una serpiente enrollada sobre sí misma. Empecé a sentir una pulsión misteriosa proveniente de la caja y alargué la mano sin pensarlo. La caja soltó un suave resplandor y se abrió despacio dejando ver su contenido. La serpiente brilló con reflejos rojizos.  
-¿Sabes de qué están compuestas las Cloths?, me preguntó Shion.  
-Eh...de Orichalcum, Gamanium,* Stardust Sand y, en este caso, bronce, ¿no?  
-Así es, sonrió.-¿Porqué extendiste la mano?, me preguntó.  
-No..no lo sé, reconocí.  
-Sentiste la pulsión, ¿cierto?  
-Algo así.  
-Todos hemos sentido eso. Es símbolo de nuestra unión con las Cloths. Yo todavía puedo sentirla, aunque la armadura de Aries ya no me pertenezca. Lo mismo experimentó Kanon al ver la cloth de Géminis por primera vez  
-Está algo dañada, dictaminó el maestro, que se había agachado detrás de mí, posando las manos en mis hombros y examinaba la armadura con mirada crítica.  
-Es el paso del tiempo, el polvo ha hecho de las suyas. Nada que no se pueda arreglar. Le diré a Mu que se encargue de eso.  
-¿Porqué me la enseñaron? No se supone que no debería verla hasta ganarla?, pregunté.  
-Sí...eh...estuvimos revisando los registros...parece que está armadura escoge por sí misma quién debe portarla. Tú podrías entrenar para obtenerla, pero ella es la que decide sí eres lo suficientemente digna para ser su portadora.  
-¿Se refiere a que ella me probará?  
-Así parece ser.  
-¿Y cómo lo hará?  
-Bueno..., titubeó Shion.  
-El ataque que desarrollaste, es una variante del Blue Lightning Fang*, el ataque correspondiente a Serpens. Al parecer, la armadura te pica, en otras palabras, te lanza el ataque a tí. Sí lo resistes, significa que eres digna de portar el Cloth, me explicó el maestro.  
-Escuché que la cloth de Escorpio hace algo similar, dije, levantando la cabeza.  
Empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

-¿Qué?, dijo, incrédulo...¿QUÉ?, repitió, muerto de risa.

-¡Milo, cállate!, se oyó a Camus. Éste se tapó la boca para ahogar las carcajadas.

-Melissia...¿cuántos rumores corren por el pueblo?, me preguntó Shion.

-Supongo que...demasiados.  
-Ya lo creo. Demasiados, me confirmó Shion.-Serpens es uno de esos cloths especiales, que se salen de la media por sus propiedades. Por lo mismo, no cualquiera puede portarlas. Las otras son el Cloth del Fénix, que permite a su portador (siempre y cuando la lleve sobre su cuerpo) renacer más poderoso cada vez que se lo mate, y no necesita de reparación alguna. La otra es el cloth de Coma Berenice, que se dice, es la clave para sellar a Typhon, y no pertenece a ningún rango. La cloth de Serpens se caracteriza por poseer una voluntad superior a la de las demás. Deberás tener un cuidado especial con lo que haces y con los motivos que te mueven.  
-Vale...no quiero que me pase como a Death Mask...por cierto, ¿quién es Typhon?, interrogué.  
-¿Has escuchado de criaturas como el can Cerbero, la quimera o Ladón?  
-Sí, asentí con la cabeza.  
-Ellos son hijos de Typhon y Equidna. Hace mucho tiempo, este, digámoslo así, "dios" trató de quitarle a Zeus la supremacía sobre los dioses. A esta guerra se le llama Tifonomaquia. La leyenda dice que él y sus hijos fueron sellados en el monte Etna, en Sicilia y que el cloth de Coma es la clave para volver a sellarlo, en caso de que despierte. Pero claro, es sólo una leyenda, nunca se ha sabido nada de tal cloth, el maestro se encogió de hombros.  
-Figura en los registros, Milo, interrumpió Shion.-Así que debe de existir de verdad.  
Éste se volvió a encoger de hombros.  
-Todas las leyendas tienen su base real, dijo solamente.

Yo volví a observar la cloth. Había algo en ella que me atraía poderosamente. El brillo broncíneo que emitía me intrigaba, pues no había ventana alguna que dejara entrar la luz y produjera los reflejos. Casi sentí que me llamaba. Alargué la mano y sentí como mi cosmos se elevaba suavemente y hacía resonar el cloth.  
Creí oír que me llamaban pero escuchaba la voz muy lejana y como radio mal sintonizada. Toda mi atención estaba puesta en el cloth frente a mí.  
-¡MEL!, reconocí la voz de Camus.

Aparté los ojos del cloth sobresaltada.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué?, dije mirando a todos lados.

-¿Qué opinas Shion?

-La cloth la atrae, eso es obvio. Y parece que otra vez las estrellas me guiaron correctamente.  
-¿Guiarte correctamente?, preguntó Camus.  
-Hace veinte años, cuando ustedes los más jóvenes nacieron, las estrellas más brillantes de vuestras constelaciones, (Sadalmelik, Hammal , Aldebarán, Regulus, Spica, y Antares) me anunciaron vuestro nacimiento. Igual pasó con los demás. Hace unos meses, la estrella más brillante de Serpens parecía querer indicarme que algo relacionado con ella iba a pasar. Cuando escuché el relato de la señorita Athena acerca de aquella niña, algo me dijo que tú eras de la que me habían advertido las estrellas. Por eso decidí darte el cloth de Serpens.

La revelación de Shion me sorprendió. No tenía idea de que eso había pasado. Cuando volví el rostro hacia el cloth, la caja ya no estaba a la vista.

-Bueno, jovencita, mejor aprovechas tu día que mañana debes de volver a tu entrenamiento, y será más duro, ¿eh?, me recomendó el maestro.  
-¡Claro!, dije. Me despedí de los tres y salí con paso presto de la biblioteca.

El Destino...qué cosa misteriosa. Recordé que tanto el maestro como la señorita Athena habían mencionado que quizás había ido a parar al Santuario por cosas del Destino. ¿Y sí había sido así? Igual, yo siempre había sentido una atracción especial por el lugar.  
Empecé a bajar las escaleras despacio. Cuando pasé por Piscis, vi a Afrodita dormido sobre el sillón con el cabello rubio sobre la cara y la cabeza ladeada.  
Bajé los templos restantes hasta llegar a Virgo. Encontré al guardián sentado sobre su flor de loto, en la misma posición.  
-¿Shaka?, pregunté.-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Arqueó las cejas, para demostrar que me estaba escuchando. Me senté a los pies del pedestal.

-¿Qué es el Destino?  
-¿Tú qué crees que es?, contrapreguntó.  
-Pues...no sé. ¿Algo que hace que las cosas pasen?  
-¿Y porqué pasan las cosas?  
-¿Porque deben?, aventuré.  
- ¿Hasta las cosas que no debieron pasar?  
-Pues...-ya me arrepentía de haberle preguntado a Shaka,-¿todo pasa por una razón?  
-¿Sabes qué es el karma?  
-¿Tienes lo que mereces?  
Abrió los ojos despacio.  
-¿Qué era el Destino para los antiguos helenos?  
-Algo que no se puede cambiar y al que hay que sujetarse sin oponer resistencia. Las Parcas ya tenían decretado el destino de cada quién cuando nacía y todo lo que le pasara, bueno o malo no podía evitarse.  
-Ahí tienes tu respuesta. El Destino es algo misterioso e inescrutable, que el ser humano siempre ha tratado de explicar y de eludir sin grandes resultados. Talvez nunca lo sepamos realmente.  
-¿Entonces es una ilusión eso de ser dueño del propio destino?  
-Es cierto que nuestras acciones presentes determinan las futuras, pero hay cosas que parecen pasar sin razón, de todas maneras. ¿Porqué Shion puede leer el futuro en las estrellas? ¿Porqué tú sentías esa atracción tan fuerte por este lugar? ¿Puedes explicarlo?  
-Eh...creo que no.  
Sonrió enigmáticamente.  
-Es uno de los grandes misterios de la vida, Mel. Quizás nunca sepamos exactamente qué es. Es como tratar de explicar el instinto sexual. No podemos. ¿Porqué te rompes la cabecita con esas cosas?  
-Eeeeh...sólo quería saber.  
-¿Segura?, algo en su voz me dijo que me había pescado in fraganti.  
-Shion comentó que las estrellas le anunciaron de mi llegada aquí, me rendí.  
Soltó una sonora carcajada

-Ay, Mel. No te rompas la cabecita, me aconsejó.

-¿Afrodita no está durmiendo?

-Creo que no. Anda malhumorado y con ojeras, y se duerme de día. A lo mejor está estresado con algo. Él es así.  
-Ojalá que se le pase.  
-Fue interesante lo que hiciste hoy. Toda una sorpresa. Probablemente termines pronto el entrenamiento.  
-Me dijeron que sería más duro esta vez.  
-Claro que sí, lo necesitas. Debes aprender a controlar tu ataque y quizás desarrolles algún otro más. Pero sí es cierto que estás resultando ser un prodigio.  
-Shaka, ¿tú percibiste mentira en la voz de Perséfone cuando le aseguró a Hades que no iba a intentar nada?  
-Ya muchos me lo han preguntado. Yo no percibí nada pero eso no quiere decir que la diosa no mintiera. Tratar de percibir sí un dios miente no es fácil para un mortal. En cambio, a ellos sí les es fácil saber sí nosotros mentimos. Ironías de la vida.

Le agradecí al santo de Virgo su charla y seguí adelante. Sabía que no podía salir del Santuario...y tenía ganas de ir a Cabo Sunión...maldición.  
Levanté la vista hacia el cielo...el sol brillaba sin impedimento alguno...grandioso.

-Estás muy reflexiva hoy, me saludó una voz.  
-¿Qué opinas tú del destino?  
-Que apesta, me respondió simplemente el santo Géminis.  
Me reí.  
-Para tí todo apesta, Saga.  
-¿Puedes culparme? Mi vida ha sido un asco.  
-Seguro que no todo ha sido malo.  
-No me digas, dijo con tono mordaz.  
-Bueno, algunos nacen bajo una estrella funesta y otros bajo una estrella afortunada.  
-Eso aplica con más razón a nosotros los geminianos. Lo sabrás cuando estudies los mitos de cada constelación, que seguro ya lo pronto lo harás.  
-Espero hacerlo. El maestro me da largas y Camus se hace el tonto, me quejé.  
-No te preocupes. Conociendo a Milo, te pasará los textos originales en griego clásico y latín y por eso estará dando largas. Seguro quiere que domines un poco más el idioma.  
-Ya leo un poco de Hesíodo...  
-Ten paciencia linda, me aconsejó.  
-¿Cómo tú con Kanon? ¿Cómo le estará yendo?  
-No sé, pero espero que escarmiente y deje de lloriquear.  
-Tú fuiste el que lo encerró, le recordé.  
-Él se lo buscó, murmuró, mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello.  
-¿Era su destino?, aventuré  
-Quizás. ¿Quién sabe?  
-Bueh, desde luego que yo no.

Soltó una ligera risa.  
-¿Qué vas a hacer en tu día libre?  
-No sé...ya me estoy aburriendo. No sé cómo pude pasarme el día haciendo nada alguna vez.  
-Es lo que pasa cuando te acostumbras a estar ocupado. Cosa que Kanon no sabe ni que es.  
-Venga, que Kanon no es un vago.  
-Ocupa su tiempo sólo en gamberradas, ¿no te dice eso algo?  
-Por lo menos hace algo.  
Suspiró.  
-Bueno...peor es nada.  
-No he vuelto a ver a Seiya  
-Está enfurruñado porque Athena no lo dejó ver a Hades. Pero sabiendo que lo que quería era gritarle las verdades...mejor no. Aunque el dios esté arrepentido, no es bueno provocar un conflicto.  
-¿Dónde se está quedando?  
-Con Marin. Y temo que eso le pesa al gato, porque la está acaparando.  
-Pobre Aioria. Por cierto, al único que no he conocido es al discípulo de Dohko, a Shiryu, ¿no viene nunca?  
-No suele venir tanto como los demás, pero ahora que Shunrei está aquí de doncella, seguro que vendrá más a menudo. Es un muchacho prudente, a diferencia de Seiya, que es un imprudente, burro, bocón.  
-Ay no exageres.  
-Exagero, dijo tranquilamente.  
-Tampoco logré ver a Ikki.  
Arqueó una ceja.  
-No me extraña. El muchacho es tan antisocial como su hermano busca la compañía de los demás.  
-Shion mencionó el cloth del Fénix.  
-Te enseñó tu armadura, ¿verdad? Ay, ¿quién será más cabezota? ¿Él o Milo?  
-Yo pienso que fue genial.  
-Yo no. No estabas lista. Ahora no dejarás de pensar en eso. Bueno, ¿ya qué?, se encogió de hombros.  
-Podrías empezar a ver el vaso medio lleno.  
-Lo veo medio vacío, se empecinó  
-Bueno, cada quién con su visión de la vida, dije, mientras lo abrazaba.  
-Creo que es lo bueno de vivir aquí. Ni uno sólo piensa igual al otro, murmuró él.-Pregúntale a Death lo que piensa del destino y verás lo que te contesta.  
-Creo que prefiero ahorrarme esa opinión, aseguré  
-No es tan terrible.  
-¿Ah sí?, yo que tú no me confiaba para nada, dije mientras empezaba a bajar las escaleras. A medio camino me volví y vi que Shaka había salido y se quedaba en la entrada junto a Saga. Un escalofrío me recorrió entera. No por nada se decía que ese par eran los más fuertes entre los doce. Aunque fueran sólo rumores.  
Sí mi destino era ser la santa de Serpens, entonces así sería. Después de todo, era algo ineludible, ¿o no?

**Todo el asunto de Tifón y el cloth de Coma lo saqué de la Gigantomachia, que estuve leyendo estos días. Se supone que Mei era el único que podía sellar a Tifón, porque ese era el destino del que portara el cloth de Coma Berenice, el que era negro como el cosmos y no era ni oro ni plata ni bronce.  
Con el cloth de Fénix: No sé cuantas veces he oído decir que Ikki es inmortal. Ikki no es inmortal, sí se lo mata sin su cloth hasta ahí llegó. La cloth es la que posee esa capacidad de renacimiento. La prueba más clara la tenemos cuando Saga mata a Ikki en la saga Santuario y no aparece hasta bien entrada la saga de Poseidón.  
Las estrellas están agrupadas según el orden en que nació cada uno: primero Acuario, luego Aries, después Tauro, Leo, Virgo y Escorpio. Milo es el más pequeño entre sus compañeros.  
La estrella más brillante de Serpens se llama Unukalhai (o Unuk)  
El asunto de los componentes de las cloths: El único componente que menciona Kurumada además del correspondiente metal, es el Stardust Sand. En el manga clásico no se dice nada acerca de otros componentes.  
Ahora, el Hipérmito, una enciclopedia escrita por la editorial para llenar huecos en la historia de Kurumada, se mencionan el Orichalcum y el Gamanium como otros componentes de éstas. Sin embargo, eso no se menciona en el manga clásico.  
Gracias por leer! ¡Se les agradece el review! Perdonen la tardanza ^^U**


End file.
